


The Wolf Is Always at the Door

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Bottom Merlin (Kingsman), Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Hart, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Service Kink, Service Submission, Spitroasting, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Tails, Top Harry Hart, Voyeurism, binding, kink club, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 60,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: part five of the Eggsy needs a hug series!Finally capturing Champ and some Badger members, Harry and Kingsman have to decide what to do with all of them. Harry isn't sure what their punishment will be, but he does know that he will make Champ suffer for every pain the man caused his baby boy.tags to be added as we go along. please, read previous installments to follow!
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 90
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Over the next few weeks Harry supervised the capture and confinement of every Statesman and Badger agent Kingsman found. With the help of club members, he found more than a few trying to hide around town and the surrounding areas.

Eggsy found Harry laid out on the couch in his office, files scattered on the little coffee table and a few clutched in his hand; he lay sleeping exhausted from constant searching and the flood of information he received from the club. Eggsy had come looking for him when Harry failed to retire to bed all night and was worried that he was overworking himself again.

He sighed at his sleeping love, shaking his head, hands on his hips. “Alright, come on; you’re gonna kill your back, Harry,” he told him; knowing not to try and shake him awake.

Harry snorted just a little startled. He only intended on a light doze for a short nap, he didn’t mean to fall asleep all night. “What?”

Eggsy smiled, helping him sit up; tucking away the papers littered everywhere as he sat beside Harry. “You fell asleep. Left me and Merlin to ourselves all night; and he was handsy.” He laughed when Harry let out a little growl.

“What do you mean handsy?”

Eggsy leaned up and kissed him. “I’m just teasin’, he knows we don’t do anything without you there. He actually slept better than me but his alarm goes off earlier than ours so he’s been up a while now.”

He took the papers and tucked them away in Harry’s desk then hauled Harry up to his feet, taking him out of the office and upstairs to their room. Eggsy helped Harry out of his old suit and into pajama pants and a clean undershirt.

“Want to lie down in bed or what?”

Harry sighed, holding Eggsy’s wrists. “Has Uncle requested anything today?” Eggsy smiled and shook his head, already squirming. Harry nodded. “Alright, I want to spend today pampering you. First, a bath; then after you’re all clean and turned to putty, I want to give you a good massage. After that, I want you snuggled to me for the day.”

Eggsy nodded. “Sure you’re not too tired for all that?”

“I’ll be fine, relax while I call for food and draw a bath for you.”

Eggsy gave him a kiss then laid down on the bed to wait. Harry called down to the kitchen for easy finger foods he could feed Eggsy then went to the bathroom, crouching to start the water in their new clawfoot tub. The new one was twice the size of the previous one, making it easier for both of them to fit inside together whenever Eggsy asked Harry to join him.

After putting in the fizzy balls and oils, Harry stood; going to answer the knock on the door. He smiled when he saw Eggsy watching him with a grin.

Harry opened the door and was surprised by the twice life size stuffed teddy bear sitting in the hallway. “What’s this?” he asked when Eggsy let out a giggle. “Did you do this?”

“Maybe,” he replied, smiling wide; sitting up on his knees. “Do you like it?”

Harry chuckled, picking up the giant bear and hauling it into the room; sitting down on the bed to get a good look at it. “It’s certainly cute. And enormous. Don’t let Merlin cut up the back and get up inside; he’ll try to scare prank someone and it’ll only end badly.”

Eggsy knee walked and curled up to Harry’s back, nuzzling and kissing him. “Happy early birthday, Daddy.”

“Incredibly early,” Harry laughed. “Thank you, my sweet boy. Now, go get in the tub while I put this somewhere and get your food.”

Eggsy took another kiss before getting up and starting to strip out of his night clothes as he went to the bathroom; leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Harry tucked the bear into a corner of the room, sighing as he collected Eggsy’s discarded clothes and sent them down to the laundry, and took the food tray out of the dumbwaiter.

“You know better than to leave your dirty clothes all across the floor, young man,” Harry told Eggsy as he set up the food tray and pulled up his usual stool.

Eggsy smiled smartly. “I guess I forgot.” He almost laughed when Harry gave him a knowing stare, unamused by his smart mouthed response.

Harry stood and went back to the bedroom, digging into their toy box again; taking the knobbed cock cage out and bringing it back to the bathroom with him. “That mouth of yours, I swear,” he huffed, going down to a knee beside the tub and reaching into the water; surprising Eggsy stroking him slowly. Eggsy chuckled and squirmed, closing his eyes and opening his legs a little wider.

When Eggsy was hard and just on edge, Harry surprised him with the cage; making him laugh and groan. “Come on, not fair!” he laughed as Harry sat back on his stool, drying his hand and forearm.

Harry shrugged, reaching for the facial supplies in a little set of rolling drawers. “Keep that smart mouth, you’re gonna learn when to use it.”

Eggsy couldn’t be too upset; he was looking for a bit of rough play, but he expected their usual paddlings and marking him up. He hated when Harry put him in a cage, but at the same time sometimes he felt like he just needed it and knew how to push Harry to get it. He surrendered to Harry’s pampering for now hoping he wouldn’t be caged too many weeks.

############

After Harry finished with Eggsy in the tub, Harry took him to their bed; drying him and putting him up on their hidden table for a massage; smiling when Eggsy had to squirm to accommodate the cage between his thighs as he settled.

“When was the last time you went to get waxed?”

Eggsy shrugged, turning his head to look at the little desk calendar on Merlin’s nightstand. “Two days ago. You should know I go regularly, you get the receipts.”

Harry smiled, taking out massage oil and the stone warmer; warming the oil in his hands before rubbing on Eggsy’s back firmly, smiling at the groan Eggsy couldn’t fight back. Eggsy went limper under Harry’s hands, already slipping down into the peaceful fuzziness he loved so much. Harry was in his own peaceful warmth. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed to take care of Eggsy and give him a bit of pampering again; he couldn’t remember the last time he had done it.

“Are you plannin’ on doing something with my arse later, Daddy?” Eggsy asked smiling, slipping down farther.

“I’m always planning on doing something to your arse, my baby boy. But, it’s been a while since you’ve gotten marked by all my scruff. If you behave and that mouth gets better, I’ll consider only keeping you caged until tonight and not make you have to put it back on tomorrow so you can enjoy getting marked up as well.”

Eggsy let out a soft groan, adjusting his hips again and spreading his thighs a little more. “I kinda feel like I need to let you take total control right now.”

Harry smiled, grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s ass cheek and squeezing a little harder than he kneaded Eggsy’s back. “Well, since you have done so well holding off cumming until I give you permission, I don’t feel like you need to be caged while I’m indulging myself. As long as that mouth behaves.”

He bent down and nuzzled on Eggsy’s ear, rubbing his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder to give him a careful rub with his beard; sighing slowly and kissing his temple. Eggsy let out a soft breath, smiling.

“Does my baby boy want to play at the club tonight?”

Eggsy arched his hips up into Harry’s hand on his ass, whimpering when he felt Harry’s fingers dip between his cheeks and rub over his hole. “Only with you tonight, Daddy,” he sighed, pushing against the two fingers that pushed into him. “Wanna be a good boy for you.”

Harry huffed a soft laugh and kissed Eggsy then stood straight; his fingers still moving slowly. “Would you like me to pick out your outfit for tonight as well?”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy moaned, sounding like a whimper, as Harry’s long fingers brushed his prostate. He huffed through his nose and moved his hips slowly, hoping he wouldn’t get harder in the cage. It was already tight enough.

When Eggsy was just on edge of release, Harry pulled his fingers out; squeezing and kneading an ass cheek firm and swatting the other. Eggsy whimpered and squirmed then settled onto the table again.

“Good boy,” Harry praised, leaning down and kissing him again; wiping his hands and reaching for fresh oil. “You’re getting so much better at holding off. I’m so very proud of my baby boy.”

Eggsy chuckled and rolled over onto his back, squirming to get comfortable again. “I need to be good for you; I really like doing it.”

Harry smiled fondly and leaned down for another kiss as his hands started on Eggsy’s front, kneading carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy and Harry sat together watching Percival and Lancelot hooking Champ up to electric wiring and a hard metal chair. Harry wanted to watch the beginning of Champ’s slow torture after Eggsy mentioned car batteries and cables.

So, to amuse himself and soothe his need for vengeance, Harry agreed to have Champ secured to a chair and repeatedly shocked painfully.

The first crackle of electricity and Champ’s shout made Harry smile, unable to stop his hand from reaching and kneading on Eggsy’s thigh; huffing when Eggsy inhaled, surprised by the open groping, and feeling his boy push slightly into his hold.

“You’re seriously turned on by this?” Eggsy chuckled at him quietly. “You dirty, kinky old bastard.”

Harry smiled, almost laughing when Percival gave Champ’s thigh a shock with a taser. “No, but I do get a sick satisfaction from the screams of animals who’ve hurt my sweet boy. I love a good dose of revenge.

Champ’s scream interrupted them. Harry let out a breath and crossed his legs seeing Lancelot had put a set of jumper cables on Champ’s balls and connected the other ends to a battery; almost making Champ leap up out of the chair still bound tight. Lancelot disconnected the cables and set them aside to use again later. Harry let himself squirm, almost giddy watching the punishment.

Eggsy smiled and moved to sit on Harry’s lap, playfully grinding his ass down. Harry smiled, hugging his arms around Eggsy’s waist and holding firm; resting his chin down on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Another scream erupted. Harry squirmed again, chuckling, when he saw Percival leaving thin cuts along Champ’s groin and thighs; but avoided putting the blade across Champ’s dick, wanting to save that pain for last so it hurt longer. Lancelot was busy littering Champ’s chest and arms with cuts from his own blade, moving to cut on Champ’s face.

Neither made the cuts too deep, just barely as deep as a papercut, knowing it would hurt plenty and heal fast enough they could keep cutting him.

Eggsy reached under and held Harry’s zipper; smiling back at him over his shoulder. “Daddy, may I?” he asked.

Harry smiled fondly and nodded, reaching to rub on Eggsy’s abdomen. “Just don’t make me cum, baby boy. I don’t want to start getting up for torture like this.”

Eggsy unzipped Harry’s trousers and reached in; pulling him out carefully, stroking and fondling him slowly, leaning back on Harry’s chest to nuzzle and rub on Harry’s scruff. Harry smiled and turned his attention back to the display, glad he and Eggsy were hidden by a two way mirror.

He knew Merlin was watching through security cameras, but he would not hear the end of it if someone else caught him with Eggsy’s hand in his pants while watching someone being tortured.

###########

Later that evening, Harry was called out to the club. Dresden had an informant willing to give information. So, he dressed Eggsy in another skimpy outfit; this one an all too revealing maid uniform with a lace skirt and apron, matching lace panties, and a satin top that made Eggsy’s muscled arms bulge pleasantly.

The black lycra stockings on Eggsy’s legs made his legs look slimmer but definitely muscled and strong.

While they waited, Harry had Eggsy on his lap riding him slowly; letting a crowd watch and grope on Eggsy. He lounged back almost lazily, one hand on Eggsy’s hip to guide him, the other held around Eggsy’s throat carefully; squeezing just enough to make his boy feel a little dizzy and lightheaded but not enough to make him pass out.

“Look at your admirers, boy,” Harry huffed against Eggsy’s ear. “They’re practically salivating for you. They want my sweet boy, but they can’t have you yet.”

Eggsy smiled, spreading his legs wide to show where Harry’s dick disappeared in and out of his hole; looking up at his audience and whimpering. He wasn’t so desperate for release yet, barely able to get hard without permission after being trained so well, but he could feel the tightening in his middle just slightly.

“Be still,” Harry told him suddenly, making Eggsy still and tense immediately; earning a groan from his Daddy at the unexpected tightness holding him like a vice. “Stay just like that, baby boy; keep that hole tight on Daddy.”

Eggsy was barely aware that Dresden and his informant sitting down, deep down in the fuzziness and concentrating on keeping tight around Harry; fighting the urge to thrust when Harry’s hand groped his dick slowly.

“So, we got a hit in Tokyo,” Dresden told Harry, slouched in a chair beside Harry’s lounger. “High ranks Statesman; that John fellow and that cabana boy were seen meeting with known mob leaders.”

Harry quirked a brow at him, squeezing Eggsy’s balls gently and making him tense more. “Any idea what they were discussing?”

Dresden shrugged and shook his head, looking over at his informant; prompting her to speak up.

“The Statesman was asking about bombs.”

“Well, that’s not good,” he replied, giving Eggsy a careful thrust as he adjusted his hips. Eggsy let out a quiet noise, feeling Harry hit his prostate; he jerked startled but tensed again and closed his eyes with a sigh.

He had never been on Harry’s dick while he was having a meeting, but Eggsy wanted more and found himself enjoying it completely.

“Dres, bring her by my office in the morning and we’ll discuss how to handle going to Tokyo.”

“What’s the price for this information?” the woman asked, grinning at him almost predatory.

Harry shrugged, squeezing Eggsy again and making him whimper. “Sorry, he’s only offered to club members. You’ll receive payment for your services tomorrow.”

“Even if you don’t get your targets, sir?”

Harry nodded. “That way you’ll more willingly help me. You’ll receive another, larger payment if we get them.”

Dresden stood, taking her away; seeing the way a few of the harsher Doms leered at her. Harry let out a huff and moved Eggsy on him again, hand going back up to Eggsy’s throat and holding firm. Eggsy let out a breath, keeping tight around Harry enjoying the slight sting he felt, closing his eyes as the peaceful fuzziness came back to his senses.

“Good boy,” Harry huffed against Eggsy’s ear. “You’re making Daddy feel so good, baby boy. So tight and wet for Daddy; so warm. Do you want a special treat, baby boy?”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy whimpered, tightening again.

Harry smiled and beckoned one Dom forward. “Open up, baby boy,” he ordered, squeezing Eggsy’s jaw to force his mouth open. “Let Master down deep. Good boy, let him fuck your throat.”

Eggsy kept his eyes closed, all too willing to let his holes be used, keeping his hips still for Harry and letting the other Dom roughly fuck his throat; barely having time to take a quick breath between thrusts.

“Feed him, he’s always hungry for cum,” Harry demanded. “Fuck that smartarse mouth hard enough he can’t use it for weeks.”

Eggsy let out a groan between the two, quickly swallowing down as the Dom spurted into his throat and continued to fuck him; making him whimper with the need to cum. He released the dick finally and couldn’t control his moans and pleas as Harry quickened his hips.

“Not yet,” Harry gruffed against Eggsy’s neck; slowing before he fell over with his release.

“Daddy please!” Eggsy begged breathless; letting out a choked noise when his mouth and throat were suddenly full again with another dick. He whimpered and held his hips tighter, fighting the urge to thrust against Harry; needing to obey his Daddy.

“Not yet,” Harry told him again firmly, giving him a few quick, shallow thrusts before slowing his hips again. “I want you stuffed full of cum before you’re allowed to. Be a good whore for Daddy.”

He huffed and ground up against Eggsy’s ass, his orgasm rushing forward; squeezing Eggsy’s throat tight, making him tighten around the dick in his mouth, panting and groaning. He kept Eggsy’s hips moving against him firmly, biting down on Eggsy’s neck and earning a yelp from his boy; the sound strangled by the dick and Harry’s hand on his throat.

#############

At closing, Harry plugged Eggsy and roused him out of his fuzzy space, smiling at the little noise that tried to escape Eggsy’s overused throat. Eggsy went into Harry’s arms, snuggling close, and followed him out to their cab. Harry settled Eggsy to lean comfortably on his hip so he wasn’t putting pressure on the plug in his overused hole, holding him close.

“Did you enjoy that, baby boy?”

Eggsy nodded, nuzzling Harry’s shoulder. “Having you inside me all night was the best part though. I feel so full and used thoroughly just from your dick. Thank you for letting me do it.”

Harry smiled fondly and kissed Eggsy’s forehead. “I want your mouth washed out good when we get back home. Use the alcohol free stuff so it doesn’t burn too much.”

“Did I do good for you, Daddy?” he asked. “Am I a good whore?”

“Yes, my good boy. But, I only want you being a whore at the club. Everywhere else, you’re my good, sweet, baby boy.”

Eggsy giggled quietly and nuzzled on Harry’s beard, closing his eyes tiredly and snuggling close to his Daddy. Harry sat content to hold his boy for the ride back home. He would carry Eggsy inside and put him to bed without having to rouse him much; letting him enjoy his peaceful fuzzy space.


	3. Chapter 3

Landing in Tokyo a week later, Harry led his team to a Kingsman safehouse. The team unloaded their vehicles quickly, getting everything inside and starting to set up; everyone ignoring their own looming exhaustion in favor of getting to work quickly as possible.

After getting all the computers set up and working surveillance, Eggsy took a few minutes to catch his breath and make Harry a drink while he set up to watch all of the monitors spread out. Merlin was out with his team setting up bugs in a few places tequila had been spotted with his cabana boy.

So far only half the bugs were set and ready, but Harry still wanted to watch.

“Lights out, one hour,” he announced to his team, looking at his watch. “Pair up now so there’s no fights later.”

Eggsy came over, putting a tumbler of scotch down by Harry’s hand. “So, what'dya say me’n you shack up together?” he teased, giving Harry a slick little grin.

Harry shook his head, smiling fondly. “You’re such a tart.”

Eggsy leaned down for a kiss then moved to stand behind the chair, kneading on Harry’s shoulders; feeling the muscles protest against the attempt at relaxing. Harry let out a sigh, rolling his shoulders trying to relax, stretching his neck.

“Damn, you’re high strung bad. You always so tight here?”

“Well, I do have an entire agency on my shoulders.”

“When we get done doing this, I’ma start givin’ you massages. You need to relax, too.”

Harry smiled, stopping Eggsy’s hands holding his wrists. “No need, my sweet boy. Getting in the jacuzzi tub with the jets on high works good enough for me. I’m not too into receiving massages.”

Eggsy bent and kissed him again, snicking softly when he heard another agent chuckle quietly. “Come on, Daddy. You rub all on me, let me rub all up on you back. You’ll enjoy it and I’ll take lessons so I do it right and not hurt you.”

Harry reached around Eggsy’s waist and spun him down into his lap, making him laugh a little startled. “I’ll consider, if you take the proper lessons. Not anything online either, from a licensed masseuse at an actual school.”

Eggsy nuzzled on Harry’s chin, kissing him. “Alright, soon as we get home I’ll look around. I wanna take carea you like you do me. Maybe I can help Uncle with his aches better, too.”

“Good luck with that,” he snorted, looking at a new camera feed that popped up from one of their bugs. “Uncle hates being touched like that, unless you can get him when he’s just exhausted and can’t get away.”

Eggsy got comfortable in Harry’s lap, content to sit with Harry and help him watch the monitors; always ready to step up and take over where Harry would be hindered, being half blind; one hand caressing idly on Harry’s stubble.

Harry couldn’t help smiling as he held his boy close, feeling that bit of peacefulness he always had whenever Eggsy was close. It helped him keep a level head, which in turn helped him be a better leader for Kingsman.

Far across the buzzing city Merlin and his team finally found the last club where Tequila had been spotted just the night before. His team would plant bugs and he would stay behind to watch and see if Tequila arrived tonight. He still had a bitterness toward Tequila but in a small way he still cared for his former partner.

He found a booth in a dark area, positioned so he could see the entrance and two emergency exits without much effort; signaling for a bartender for a drink order.

With a slightly tired huff, Merlin settled into the booth and started scanning the crowd; using his glasses to send information directly to Harry that the bugs wouldn’t pick up.

After a few minutes his glasses pinged with a personal message. He took out his phone so it would look like he was texting before reading the message.

_ ‘What are you doing staying behind? We didn’t discuss that.’ _

_ ‘I’m just curious to know if he’s dating that cabana boy.’ _

_ ‘I think it’s quite obvious they’re together somehow.’ _

_ ‘I know, but I need to know for sure, Harry. He just up and left me for that little shit.’ _

_ ‘Hamish, dearest, you need to let go of him. I know I’m the one who convinced you to jump and I still feel so guilty because it all went tits up. If I hadn’t pushed, you wouldn’t be hurting right now.’ _

_ ‘I’m getting drunk. Don’t wait up.’ _

Merlin sighed and took off his glasses, turning his phone off and pocketing it again; signaling for another drink as he downed his in one swallow.

He wasn’t ready to admit to Harry that he fought every morning with himself against the urge to call John and beg him to take him back. He knew Harry would be furious with him for trying to hang on to another failed relationship.

He wasn’t ready to admit that he still loved John and grieved the loss of their lives together.

##############

Harry woke to his agents carrying on loud in another room of the safehouse; getting him up and on his feet armed quickly, rushing to find out what was going on but sneaking along the hallway carefully just in case someone was attacking them.

When he heard Eggsy let out a definitely less than dignified squeal as he rounded into the front room, he was ready to shoot; nearly taking a shot instinctively but quickly dropping the clip out of his gun when he saw all the agents trying to wrangle an unexpected herd of odd looking animals coming in droves through a broken window.

One sprang at him from a counter and he barely recognized it as an enormous rat; though it was incredibly mutated. He swung at it and knocked it away, stepping up to help everyone else. Eggsy was busy trying to shove blankets in the broken window panes and fight off being bombarded by rats while the agents tried to kill as many as possible without resorting to using guns.

Harry smartly called everyone back when Stiles came through with a machete and started chopping at the rats almost manically. Eggsy finally got the window secure and scurried off the back of the couch and across the room toward Harry in the hallway, taking cover behind him around a corner; panting breathless.

After a battle, Stiles won over the rats, groaning as he embedded the machete on a coffee table and huffing. “Alright, it’s safe!” he called to the others, German accent coming out more in his exhaustion. He let out a loud breath and plopped down on a couch surrounded by dead rat pieces.

“Are you sure?” Harry called back. “Are you unarmed?”

“Yes,” Stiles replied, a hint of annoyance in his tone making Harry huff a soft laugh as he and the agents came in carefully. “Fucking hate rats.”

“What happened?”

Stiles shrugged and shook his head, looking up at the others; who all shrugged as well.

“Think there’s an illegal lab somewhere?” Eggsy offered, going for a broom and trash bags.

“I don’t think animal testing is illegal here, Galahad,” Harry told him, knocking a socked foot on a rat torso. He didn’t see the way Eggsy looked crushed when he didn’t use any endearment addressing him. He took the broom, giving Eggsy just a little bit of a smile before starting to clean up with everyone helping.

While everyone was busy cleaning and now disinfecting every surface, Merlin finally found his way out of bed and came into the living room; going for coffee, not saying anything to anyone or yet noticing they were all busy cleaning until the strong scent of bleach and Lysol hit his nose.

That was not a welcoming mix with a hangover from hell.

“Fuckin’ hell, what the fuck happened in here?”

“Unconventional means of an attack,” Harry mumbled, on his knees trying to rewire all of the monitors again after the rats made quick work of his systems. “About time you woke up; surprised you didn’t hear everyone carrying on like I was woken.”

Merlin shrugged, starting a fresh pot of coffee; scoffing at the empty carafe and lack of grounds in the filter cup. “I heard, just didn’t care,” he mumbled to himself, still angry about not getting to see Tequila last night.

He was probably incredibly fortunate that everyone was too busy to hear him.

While he waited for the coffee to brew and drip, he leaned against the fridge; crossing his arms and closing his eyes against the bright kitchen light; trying to push away memories of the happiness he once had with Tequila.

He wanted to forget so he could start to enjoy what he shared with Harry and Eggsy more, but now that Tequila forced himself back onto Merlin’s radar; he didn’t think he would get to do that any time soon.

After everything was sanitised again and put away, Eggsy and Stiles were elected to cook breakfast for everyone. Eggsy was glad to get back in the kitchen cooking for Harry again, entertaining everyone with his happy dancing around the kitchen, which he did in an attempt to herd Stiles out again.

He was the subservient one. He was supposed to serve his Doms and in turn their friends however he was ordered. He wouldn’t let anyone else step up and get in his way of taking care of Harry and Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat watching over his agents, Merlin beside him watching as always, feeling a little anxious. He wanted to be out helping everyone search for Tequila or any of the gang members he had been spotted with in recent weeks.

Merlin was hoping for just a quick glance of his former partner, accepting that he wouldn’t get a chance to speak with him if he showed up anywhere. Harry was always around and he didn’t want anyone knowing if he and Tequila met up.

Eggsy went around the crowded streets with Dresden, not trusting Harry’s brother and wanting to keep an eye on him, following him at a couple paces so others wouldn’t assume they were together. He didn’t want to draw attention to either of them.

He let out a huff as he looked around at the crowd, passing ahead of Dresden when he paused to interact with a street vendor; one of Harry’s many Tokyo based connections; spotting an obvious foreigner to the country. The man stood well above the residents of the city and obviously wasn’t of any Asian descent; he would have glowed if it wasn’t for the recent tan on his skin.

“Got the cabana boy,” he huffed into comms, reaching up to scrub at his nose to cover his mouth.

“Try to plant a tracker on him,” Merlin told him. “Don’t engage unless you have to; we’re looking for John.”

Eggsy crossed the street with a crowd, weaving in and out as he mumbled apologies and gave a few friendly nods as he went, slipping a tracker out of his pocket and sticking it to his gloved palm so he could put it on like he was giving a random crowd pat as he passed.

“Plant successful,” Harry told him, watching the tracker boot up on a screen. “Get back over to Dresden.”

Eggsy huffed his acknowledgement and crossed the street again, seeing Dresden up ahead lingering as if he was lost; waiting for Eggsy to catch up to their chosen distance. When he was sure he was out of sight, Eggsy crossed over again to the side of the street where Dresden waited, stepping up ahead of him this time and dipping into a little eating spot; slipping into a seat as Dresden and a couple more of his men came in and found their own tables.

Eggsy linked his wristwatch to the tracker, not expecting to see the little dot trailing closer to where he and the other men lingered. “You lot seein’ this?” he mumbled into his hand, acting like he was covering a yawn.

“He’s heading this way,” Stiles reported, sitting near the entrance and able to see the crowd outside.

“Could be just coincidence.” Harry told the group, watching the tracker approaching the other dots.

“He just came in,” Stiles replied, sitting up straighter to get ready just in case of an altercation.

Eggsy sat tense when the cabana boy came directly toward him, pointedly looking past him as he came closer; feeling a jolt of panic when he sat across from him at the table.

“Sorry, seat’s taken,” he told the other man; trying not to sneer.

The cabana boy was young, barely twenty, and obviously well taken care of by someone wealthy.

“Yes, by me,” he replied with a grin, flirting instantly. “You summoned me.”

“Sorry?” Eggsy snorted confused. “What do you mean? I don’t even know you.”

“Outside, when you patted my back. That’s how we pick up for sex around here.”

Eggsy wasn’t going to laugh in the man’s face, but it was a near thing. “I’m sorry, you’re definitely mistaken. I was just passing and didn’t want to trip in the crowd. I’m already taken.” He unbuttoned his top button to reveal a little bit of his collar, smiling.

“Show off.” Harry and Merlin both huffed in his ear; Harry fond and Merlin exasperated and put upon.

“I don’t care much about if you’re single or not,” he leered, lifting his foot to rub on Eggsy’s ankle under the table.

Eggsy sat up, pulling his legs back as far as he could away from the wandering feet. “Yeah, but I care. I’m faithful.”

The other man smiled, taking out his phone and pulling up a series of pictures; showing Eggsy working at the club with a group of Doms surrounding him. “Are you really?”

“Who are you?”

“Richardo, but you may call me Sir.”

Eggsy couldn’t help it; he belted a loud laugh, making everyone turn and stare a moment. “I don’t think so.”

Richardo smiled and leaned forward, reaching for Eggsy’s hand; chuckling when Eggsy snatched back away from his touch. “Beg for me, Garyboy.”

Eggsy almost sneered but kept his expression neutral dullness. But thankfully Dresden came up and slid into the booth beside Richardo, laying his arm on the back of the booth and holding Richardo by the back of his neck.

“Let’s take a walk, Ricky. Let Daddy Sir get a sample of your services?”

He didn’t give Richardo a chance to protest, taking him out of the booth and directing him back outside; grip tight on his neck. Eggsy let out a slow breath, feeling his nerves shaking, and took a moment to gather himself before he stood and followed his team mates outside.

“You all scatter,” Dresden told the men. “I’ll bring the rent boy back when we lose the tail.”

Eggsy dipped away quickly, feeling scattered as he tried to make his way back to the safehouse without being followed or identified again.

############

Eggsy finally made it to the safehouse an hour later, relief hitting him as soon as he saw Harry at the monitors. He took off his jacket and shoes before nudging his way into Harry’s lap, clinging to him feeling unnerved.

Harry reclined back slightly in the chair with a sigh, squirming to slouch comfortably under Eggsy’s weight, holding his boy tight.

“You’re shaking, baby boy,” he told him quietly, leaning down and nuzzling on Eggsy’s temple. He disconnected Eggsy’s comm and took it out of his ear carefully, not wanting everyone to hear them; he had already disconnected himself from the group and let Merlin take over directing everyone.

“He knew my name,” Eggsy whispered into Harry’s chest. “He had pictures of me at the club.”

Harry nodded, soothing his hands over Eggsy’s trembling limbs. “All information he got from John I’m sure.”

Eggsy let out a groan, nuzzling on Harry’s chin. “And he tried hitting on me. It was gross.”

“I heard,” he snorted, reaching up to tug and scritch in Eggsy’s hair. “Uncle is out to meet Dresden and take care of him for that. He turned green so fast it was almost terrifying.”

“He fuckin’ tried to rub on my feet.”

Harry reached and held Eggsy’s left ankle, rubbing firm. “Would you like a shower to clean it all away?”

Eggsy huffed into Harry’s neck and shook his head, pulling closer to him. “Just hold me for now.”

Harry stood and carried Eggsy over to the couch, settling down with Eggsy tucked safely in his arms; watching the tracker dot still on Eggsy’s wristwatch showing where Dresden was taking Richardo to meet up with Merlin.

##############

That evening Dresden and Merlin returned, both looking like they had been in an intense fist fight. Merlin came into the bedroom he shared with Harry, Eggsy, and Stiles; plopping down on the bed he temporarily shared with Stiles, they only had full size beds so he couldn’t fit comfortably over with Eggsy and Harry.

Harry untangled from Eggsy, settling him back to sleep when he mumbled tiredly up at him, and got to his feet to step over and help Merlin take off his prosthetics.

“What happened” he asked, rolling Merlin’s pant legs up and starting to disconnect everything.

Merlin huffed and shook his head tiredly, shrugging his aching shoulder carefully. “Went tits up with the cabana boy.”

Harry frowned up at him worriedly. “How so?”

“He called his goons on us, we were outnumbered until Dresden found a gun.”

Harry sighed at him, reaching for the first aid kit tucked up under the bed he shared with Eggsy. “So, who’s dead?”

“Cabana boy is being strapped up in there now. I want information and I’m going to force it outta him however I can.”

“Well, be sure and clean up any messes.”

Merlin nodded tiredly, emotionally and physically exhausted. “How’s the kitten?”

Harry shrugged as he tended to Merlin’s many abrasions. “Being recognized rattled him for sure; I think John’s feeding someone information on us.”

“Coulda been Champ as well,” Merlin muttered at him moodily. “John was on our side totally, remember?”

“Yes, but bitterness clouds judgment and common sense. We have to suspect him just as much as any Statesman former. I don’t even trust Smith totally because he’s former Statesman and he knows it; he’s working hard to earn my trust but still, he’s a suspect to me personally.”

“Yeah well I don’t think we should jump so quick to assume about John. We don’t have any evidence that he’s back with Champ.”

Harry shrugged again, standing. “Well, you keep on trusting him if you want; but don’t let your personal feelings get in the way when the time comes.”

Merlin nodded, letting Harry help him into his wheelchair; sighing when he was settled. “Focus on the kitten, let me handle the cabana boy.”

He turned and left the bedroom, steeling himself to be able to confront the man who lured John away from him. Harry checked on Eggsy again, seeing him dead to the world asleep; snoring into Harry’s pillow; unaware of anything going on around the safehouse. He took a moment to kiss and nuzzle on his boy before stepping out of the bedroom to watch the interrogation from the hallway out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

When Eggsy came back to the safehouse with his hair dyed jet black with neon green streaks and dressed like his former self in an oversized coat, dark blue jeans, and another flatbill cap, Harry broke a couple old china plates dropping them shocked at the sight of his boy.

Eggsy chuckled at him, leaning on the breakfast bar; wiggling his hips playfully.

“What the hell did you do to yourself?” Harry asked, glad that the plates landed in the sink; he wouldn’t have trouble with cleaning up the mess he made.

“Merlin did it. He wanted me to blend in better with the crowds. Do you like it?”

Harry huffed at him, hands on his hips. “You look like one of those Japanese pop singers. I can’t say it’s a good look on you.”

Eggsy almost cackled and took off his hat, revealing his dyed hair was just a wig he found shopping for clothes. “Come on, I wouldn’t actually dye my hair neon colors for a temporary mission.”

“Good, now take off those ridiculous pants.”

He turned to go change, wiggling his hips and pulling down his pants to reveal his new dark green lacy G-string, almost giggling when he heard Harry let out a curious noise and follow him, making a show of bending over to untie his sneakers as Harry came into the bedroom.

Harry stepped up, running his hand over Eggsy’s ass cheek and the lace. “Is this new?”

“Yeah, do you like?” Eggsy replied, leaning on his hands on the bed to let Harry get his fill of rubbing on him. “I saw the green and couldn’t resist.”

“I like it very much, my baby boy. Too bad we don’t have much privacy here with everyone in close quarters.” He slid his hand under the lace reaching between Eggsy’s cheeks, his pants getting slowly tighter, smiling when Eggsy gasped softly as he teased his hole.

“Like a crowd has ever stopped us.”

“Not in a house full of our colleagues, dear boy. Tempting as you truly are and how beautiful this is; I do have to resist.”

Eggsy grinned over his shoulder, wiggling his hips again. “What if I’m quiet?”

Harry chuckled, surprising Eggsy pushing his fingertip in carefully. Eggsy arched and inhaled, pushing back on the slender digit, letting out a soft gasp.

“I’m waxed, everywhere. Just got it done yesterday.”

Harry smiled and removed his hand, giving Eggsy’s ass a pop. “Face down, tart. Keep the lace on.” He stepped away to make sure everyone was preoccupied with mission work before going back to the bedroom and locking the door tight, finding Eggsy laid out on the bed as ordered; already clutching the headboard.

Eggsy didn’t expect Harry to pop the waistband of his panties but wasn’t too loud when he let out a little shout.

“Good boy,” Harry told him, standing and working to unbutton his shirt. Eggsy grinned into the pillows and squirmed happily.

############

Merlin snuck out of the safehouse and made his way across town to a club, going to a far off booth and ducking into the shadows, settling with a soft sigh and checking his watch.

Ten minutes he had to wait for Tequila to come for their secret meeting.

He hated being deceitful, especially toward Harry, but he had to talk to John again and try to make up for causing John to go looking for another partner. He had to apologize for driving John away.

Finally, just twelve minutes later, John slid into the booth across from Merlin; of course bringing Richardo along with him. Merlin still felt good about blacking Richardo’s eyes and busting up his lips.

He almost laughed at Richardo’s scowl.

“How you been, Duff?” John asked, signaling to the bar for drinks.

Merlin snorted, suddenly feeling small and inferior. “Miserable.” He sighed and shook his head, taking the tumbler of scotch John passed to him. “But, it is my fault. I wasn’t good enough.”

“Wait, you two used to fuck around?” Richardo asked, snorting at John. “He’s fucking old. Gross.”

John huffed and grinned a little bit. “Yeah well, I thought he cared once.”

“I did care and you know it. I just kept too distant ‘cause I thought you’d be like the rest of them.”

“I mean, I tried to show you I wasn’t; but you didn’t even want to be exclusive to me so I knew you didn’t care that much.”

Merlin laughed mirthlessly, shaking his head. “No I guess wanting you to have a chance of finding someone your own age to have a connection with wasn’t good enough.”

They were interrupted when Harry suddenly appeared at the table, his hands folded in front of him in feigned neutrality; smiling eerily calm at the trio. John was startled when his hat was taken off his head. He sat up and looked back, seeing Eggsy grinning and wearing his hat in the booth behind him.

Harry reached and snagged John’s ear, squeezing hard; yanking him close so he could bend and speak softly with him. “Come along peacefully and your fuck boy isn’t hurt.”

Richardo looked down at his chest and saw a laser dot. He tried to run but Eggsy snatched him by his hair and yanked him to follow him as Harry manhandled John and Merlin up and after him, hearing a slap. He looked back and saw Merlin clutching the back of his head and Harry glaring murderously at him; clutching John’s shirt collar.

Harry wasn’t gentle about shoving John and Richardo into the waiting van but he stepped back and allowed Merlin to get in more carefully then got in and sat shotgun with Eggsy driving; still wearing John’s hat.

“Merlin, I don’t know what the fuck possessed you to sneak around, and meet up with your ex to fucking boot; but I swear if you ever do that again.”

Merlin huffed at Harry, looking out the window petulantly. “You weren’t supposed to know I left.”

“I saw the messages on your phone earlier today.”

“And the way he was talking to you; you just sat there and took it. And fuck boy callin’ you old and gross. What the fuck?” Eggsy put in, glaring at John through the rearview mirror. “He’s lucky I didn’t bash his face in for that.”

Merlin shrugged, crossing his arms. “Not like it’s a lie though.”

Eggsy stopped the van with a loud screech, turning and leaping on John before anyone could grab him; fists flying manically when Richardo tried to get him off. Harry yanked Eggsy back, tasing John and knocking him out before turning his weapon on Richardo; letting him slump down across John’s back.

“Don’t make me turn a belt on you tonight, too,” he told Eggsy, herding him back behind the wheel. He plopped down when Eggsy drove again, turning back to Merlin; seeing him curled up slightly and leaned against the window.

“Hamish, I’m incredibly disappointed in you and you know better than this behavior. I’ll go easy on you this time, but the gods help you if I catch you sneaking out like a disobedient teenager again.”

Merlin sighed, looking down at his lap. “You wouldn’t understand it, Harry. I’m sorry but I had to talk to him again. I owe him too many apologies.”

“You don’t owe him shit!” Eggsy hissed furiously. “He up and fuckin’ left you; had you worried about him while he went off for a fuck party. You didn’t cause him to do any of that.”

He shrugged and shook his head, not speaking for the rest of the ride back to the safehouse or when he got out and went inside with Harry and Eggsy; letting a few of the other men come and collect John and Richardo.

Harry watched him disappear into the bedroom, sighing and shaking his head. He couldn’t yet go to comfort his second; he had to take care of the unconscious men his agents were hauling inside and make sure his boy was settled and not a threat to them before he could do anything else.

Merlin sat down to take off his prosthetics and pants; adding his sweater to the pile on the floor; and curled up on his side of the bed he shared with Stiles, tucking close to the wall and burrowing in his blanket and under his pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is on the short side, but that tends to happen when I have to redo an entire chapter.

Harry leaned in the entrance to the hallway watching as John and Richardo were bound to kitchen chairs, watching Eggsy in particular; smiling a little bit to himself and thinking about all the ways his boy had grown and evolved into the young man Harry saw before him now.

Eggsy was more competent and confident, and still that smartass, streetwise punk Harry adored.

When the two were secured and Richardo gagged for continuously running his mouth to insult Merlin, Harry stepped up; looking at his display of torture equipment. Eggsy hefted himself up onto the breakfast bar close to Richardo.

“So,” Harry began, picking up a bloodletting tool and running it over his palm slowly. “Tell me about the bombs, John.”

He put the tool down in favor of a sharp blade, not missing the way Richardo squirmed uncomfortably.

“I’m not telling you shit. I wasn’t even gonna tell Duff; just wanted to shove it in his face a little bit that I did find something better.”

Harry sliced both cheeks before John took his next breath, stunning him. “You would be wise to reconsider, John. What’s Champ doing with bombs?”

“Even if I tell you, you won’t get there in time to stop anything.”

Harry sighed and aimed his gun at Richardo’s head. “Get where?”

“Can’t tell you that. Go ahead and shoot him; he’s nothing to me. Just a fuck buddy.”

“You once fell in love with someone who just a fuck buddy.”

“And look where that stupid decision got me.” John let out a shout when Harry shot Richardo and blood splattered on his face.

“How about now, are you gonna tell me?”

John huffed at him.

Before Harry could do anything else to John, a clatter from the hall caught his attention; recognizing the sound of Merlin’s wheelchair motor. He let out a sigh, wiping the blade and putting it down as he turned around.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Merlin asked, seeing Richardo dead and John bound tight.

“Interrogating a suspect. It’s all by the books.”

“People aren’t shot and cut up in an interrogation.”

Harry shrugged. “My books.”

Merlin huffed at him, herding him out of the way and stopping in front of John. Harry sighed and leaned against the bar beside Eggsy; crossing his arms.

“John, cooperate with us and I might be able to convince Harry to just let you go on your way. He’s already killed your boy toy; there’s nothing left to defend anymore.”

John smiled at him, laying his legs out and crossing his ankles; slouching. “No,” he replied all too sweetly.

“I got an idea, get him cuffed up to the radiator,” Eggsy told the group then hopped down off the bar and disappeared out the front door.

Harry and Merlin looked at each other confused but Harry shrugged and stepped up to uncuff John’s hands; getting help from a couple of the other agents to get him across the room and cuffed to the radiator.

A couple minutes later Eggsy returned with a heavy wood block and a large sledge hammer. Harry smiled a little bit when he realized what Eggsy was planning to do to John, stepping back as Eggsy stepped up to John and putting the block between his ankles.

Eggsy stood, grinning at John.

“Wanna tell me now?” Harry asked.

John just glared at the agents; screaming loud when Eggsy swung the sledgehammer against his left ankle; snapping it painfully. “Fuck off!” he shouted, screaming again when Eggsy swung and snapped his other ankle.

Eggsy smiled and crouched to move the block, putting it between his knees; standing straight again. John yelled furiously and struggled against the cuffs. Eggsy swung again, breaking John’s legs just above his knees; crouching and moving the block higher between John’s hips.

“Last chance,” he warned, holding the hammer ready.

“Fine,” Tequila panted. “He’s ordered a hit on Scotland. He let himself be taken so he could lure y’all out somehow and he could hit there; your sister, she’s endgame.”

He screamed again when Eggsy swung the hammer a last time, shattering John’s hips before everyone turned and got busy preparing to leave. Eggsy started shoving his clothes back into his bag frantically.

Harry came into the bedroom taking even less care packing his bag. He shoved mostly their hidden weapons in his bag; not caring too much about the suits he brought along. Eggsy stuffed Harry’s suits in his bag along with his clothes as Merlin and Stiles came in; Stiles helped Merlin pack his bag knowing the three had to get out of Tokyo as quickly as possible.

Stiles and the rest of the team would come after cleaning up the safehouse.

When Eggsy had his bag stuffed full, he hauled it up on his shoulder and ran outside, getting to the van before realizing he didn’t have the keys. He groaned, annoyed with himself, and started bouncing anxiously waiting for Harry and Merlin.

Finally, just about the time Eggsy was ready to start screaming, Harry stepped out with Merlin behind him and Stiles following to help get Merlin down the few steps. Harry tossed the keys to Eggsy when he got off the steps then turned to help pick up the chair. Eggsy unlocked and got into the van; tossing his bag toward the back and getting in the driver seat, putting the key in the ignition, drumming on the steering wheel while Harry and Stiles worked together to get Merlin and his chair inside.

While Harry worked to get Merlin’s chair secured, Stiles shut the door and stepped back; a little startled when Eggsy peeled away from the curb instantly, his speed jostling Harry and Merlin a little bit.

Harry would have admonished him but knew he was panicked so he let it go; he was too worried about Daisy and the rest of his agents who hadn’t come to Tokyo.

After getting Merlin secured and settled, Harry sat up front with Eggsy, pulling out a laptop and linking to a satellite feed to get an aerial view of their headquarters through their security cameras around the grounds. He tried to ignore the multiple news outlets reporting an explosion in the Scottish countryside when he signed online to try and in touch with Liam on a video chat line.

Eggsy listened to the line trilling, driving quickly through the crowded streets of Tokyo; growling and cursing the heavy traffic hindering him from getting to the airstrip where the jets waited.

“Harry, she can’t be hurt. Please, tell me there’s a chance they got down to the bunkers; we have bomb tech to warn us about threats like this.”

“I have total faith that our security systems alerted in time for everyone to get somewhere safe. I’m sure she’s in a bunker, Liam’s with her, probably Pamela as well.”

He didn’t want to tell Eggsy he was looking at a live video of their headquarters nearly destroyed. It was only half of their home, but it was enough to worry him that Daisy was hurt somehow. The residential portions were almost completely gone.

“We just have to hold onto hope right now, my sweet boy and trust that she’s in very capable hands with everyone who stayed behind. Remember, we have only the best agents.”

Eggsy let out a slow breath, nerves thinning quickly, gripping the steering wheel as tight as he could hold; desperate to get back home to Daisy.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long flight and a drive that felt like it took forever, Harry finally arrived home. Everyone had a little more hope when they saw he was mistaken on which sections were destroyed; what he thought was residential was mostly agent offices at the east wing. Residential and their offices were at the west wing.

While Harry spoke with authorities, Eggsy and Merlin sat back out of the way in the van watching rescue and clean up crews working. Eggsy tried calling Liam again but still got the error message stating that the phone had been disconnected.

Staring at his phone, mind racing with worry and dread, he nearly tossed it startled when it unexpectedly rang; showing Teddy’s number on the screen.

“Yeah, Teddy?” he greeted, looking around again.

“Oh good, you’re there,” Teddy huffed, sounding relieved. “I just saw Harry on the news.”

“You seen Daisy or Liam?”

Teddy sighed, shaking his head and shrugging; reaching up to fidget with his window blinds, watching the scene from his little house just to the east of headquarters. “Last I knew Liam took her with him to have dinner with Trish and her family. He wanted to show her parents he was responsible and could take care of a child, he said. I don’t think they were home when the bomb went off.”

Eggsy groaned, reaching for Merlin’s arm to steady himself. “Thank fuck for that; thanks, Teddy. I’ll let you know when I get in touch with them.” He disconnected the call then found Trish’s personal number in his contacts, squeezing Merlin’s arm anxiously. Merlin put his hand over Eggsy’s, rubbing soothingly.

“Trish, Teddy just told me Liam and Daisy are supposed to have been with you.”

“Yeah, they’re here. They’ve been staying since they can’t exactly go home right now.”

Eggsy groaned again, almost falling to his knees where he sat in the open doors of the van. “Put Flower on.”

He listened to the muffled sounds of phone exchange, knees bouncing, and held Merlin’s arm tighter; letting out a desperate little sound when he finally heard Daisy’s voice. Merlin shouted for Harry, hugging an arm around Eggsy to keep him from falling.

“Oh gods, Babygirl; are you alright?” Eggsy fought back relieved tears, trembling as Harry stepped over to them and put a steady hand on his neck.

“Yeah, we saw on the news that someone put a bomb at home. But I was here with Liam and Trish.”

He groaned, turning to put his head on Harry’s hip. “I’m coming over to get you, Babygirl, alright?”

“Where are we gonna live now?”

“We aren’t sure yet, Babygirl; just get ready. I’ll be there in a little bit. Lemme talk to Liam.”

Harry and Merlin got him back into the van, having to nearly pick him up seeing he was too frantic to move himself, and Harry got in to drive after letting an officer in charge know he was leaving the scene for a little bit but he would return shortly.

Liam came to the phone after another shuffle and phone exchange. “Eggsy, did you see what happened?”

“Yeah,” he huffed, relieved to hear his best friend’s voice again, closing his eyes and leaning back against the side of the van. “Thanks for getting Flower out before everything hit. I know it was just fuckin’ lucky, but you’re a fuckin’ saint.”

Liam chuckled, shrugging. “Did it mostly to get her outta there since we’re usually holed up unless she goes somewhere for Teddy. And, a little bit I wanted to impress Trish’s dad.”

Eggsy rolled his teary eyes and huffed a tearful laugh. “Wanker,” he joked. “Help Flower get ready if she has anything to bring back; our rooms aren’t lookin’ too damaged so we might be able to stay while repairs are going. Harry’s drivin’ so we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Yeah, alright, see you in a bit,” Liam replied then disconnected the call and got busy helping Daisy get ready to leave. Eggsy sat curled up, staring lovingly at the wallpaper picture on his phone lock screen; he and Daisy were together and smiling; their faces painted to look like wild animals.

Half an hour later Harry finally pulled up to Trish’s parents’ house, his frayed nerves relaxing when he spotted Daisy and Liam waiting for them on the porch. Daisy sprang off the front porch swing when she saw Eggsy getting out of the back of the van; making Eggsy stumble to his knees as he caught her and his knees gave out finally. He knelt down holding Daisy in his lap and hugging her tight, letting his tears fall not caring if anyone saw emotions as a weakness. Harry went to a knee beside them, hugging both into his arms, pressing a long kiss to Daisy’s head.

Daisy held onto them, glad they were back home and finally feeling safe again.

“Come on, we gotta get back.” Merlin told the huddle at his feet. “Move it inside, neighbors are looking.”

Harry huffed at him but coaxed Eggsy up to his feet, helping him hold onto Daisy and get back into the van, settling them in the floor and getting back in to drive back home. Eggsy sat holding Daisy, tears flowing, kissing and nuzzling on her head, shaking hard.

Merlin sighed at them from the passenger seat, watching them for a minute before turning to look out the front again. “Think we’ll be lucky again and find Jason?”

Harry sighed and reached over for Merlin’s hand. “I have faith that he’s safe somewhere. We just have to get ahold of anyone who would have thought to run with him. We’ll start with nursery staff, even Pamela again, we’ll find him. The crews are close to getting down to the bunkers.”

“I can’t lose my son, Harry. He’s the best thing to ever happen to me. I know it’s cliche and all that, but it’s true. Before he was born, I was contimplating suicide. Thought I would be alone and miserable for the rest of my life so I was gonna take myself out and save everyone from having to deal with bullshit from me. It was worse when I fuckin’ fell in love with Amia just to get shit on.”

“I’m confident Jason is safe and unharmed. I trust our people to keep each other safe.”

Merlin huffed a breath and squeezed Harry’s hand firm.

###########

Finally after hours of digging, rescue crews uncovered the bunkers. Harry was glad to see more of his agents and Kingsman staff coming out of the bunkers, but worried more and more when he didn’t see little Jason with anyone.

As the last survivor came out, Harry made his way to check the bunkers hoping Jason wasn’t put down for one reason or another and then accidentally forgotten in the rush of being rescued. He didn’t see the baby anywhere.

More worried and frightened but not wanting to show it, Harry made his way back up above ground to alert authorities that Jason was still missing and so far, he was the only one missing.

He found his loves in the crowd, Eggsy still held Daisy not wanting to put her down yet, and joined them back in the van; sighing when he saw the devastation and surrender in Merlin’s eyes.

“We’re not gonna find him, are we, Harry?” Merlin asked quietly, looking at Jason’s picture on his phone; scrolling through the camera roll slowly. “The nursery is destroyed totally.”

“I can’t make any promises and I’m not one to lie about something like this, but I still have some faith we’ll find him. I know it’s pointless to say, but let’s try not to worry too much yet. Everyone’s frazzled and scattered right now, give them a chance to calm down before we start questioning everyone.”

Merlin let out a slow, frustrated breath at Harry, looking up at him with a slight glare. “Easy for you to say, you found your child.”

Harry reached over and took Merlin’s hand again, squeezing tight. Merlin let out a soft growl, fighting the urge to scream, and squeezed just as tight as Harry held him, watching out the windows as rescue crews and authorities still worked to find everyone unaccounted for.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two days were filled with extensive work cleaning up and repairing all the damage. Harry easily juggled his responsibilities, overseeing the work and taking care of his family; at the same time working with local authorities to find Jason.

Harry let Merlin slack in his responsibilities knowing he was too worried about Jason to work. He tasked Eggsy with staying close to Merlin and looking after him knowing Eggsy would take care of him.

But finally, Merlin got the phone call he so desperately wanted. Jason had been located; dropped off and left at a hospital. He, Harry, and Eggsy left home and went quickly to meet police at the hospital. Merlin wanted to run when he came into the pediatric wing of the hospital and saw a group of officers at the nurses’ station but his legs wouldn’t obey. Harry had to grab and steady him as he started to fall and guide him over.

“Where’s my son?” Merlin huffed, almost unable to catch his breath.

Harry led him after an officer, feeling a rush of adrenaline and relief when they saw little Jason sitting in the middle of a hospital bed with a nurse watching over him, feeding him. Merlin sat down heavily in a chair, knees finally giving out, and took Jason into his arms tight, giving over to a few tears as he held his son again. Harry crouched and hugged both, pecking a soft kiss on Jason’s head.

While he worked to comfort Merlin, Eggsy spoke with the officers to get information on who brought Jason to the hospital. He was given stills from the hospital security cameras, feeling a little light headed and nauseated when he recognized Amia.

“That’s his non-custodial mum,” he told an officer, looking up at the woman trembling. “He’s well above the legal age for safe drop off, ain’t he? And, since she had no legal rights at all, yeah?”

“We’ll have to get verification from Hamish, but yes, it was an illegal abandonment and from the looks of things, kidnapping. Considering the bomb incident, she’s somehow involved.”

Eggsy snorted, looking over when he heard Harry and Merlin coming back with Jason; relief nearly smacking him in the face when he saw the baby’s happy smile and heard his little laugh again. He tucked to Harry as he got close enough, reaching and giving Jason a loving caress while Merlin spoke with police and was questioned about Amia and her relationship with him and Jason.

“We’ll all need to go down and have you give official statements; if you have legal papers, go home and get them; if you can find them in all that mess. Come down to the station, we’ll work on getting charges started.” the lead officer told them, gathering everything to leave.

Harry nodded, tugging Merlin into his free arm and taking his two to the elevator so they could return home and find everything they needed for the police. Neither he nor Eggsy called attention to Merlin’s stream of tears knowing he had to let go of himself right then.

Merlin was just happy to have his son back and that Jason was unharmed. He didn’t care if he looked like a blubbering mess anymore. He loved his son and couldn’t find the need to care. Harry took them back to the van and loaded everyone inside; letting Eggsy drive so he could keep hold of Merlin.

“Do you remember where all your papers are?” he asked.

“In my desk with all my other important documents. Middle right drawer; everything’s labeled. There’ll be three folders.”

“What’s the access code for the lock?” Eggsy asked over his shoulder. “I’ll run up and get everything, you stay down here, yeah?”

Merlin nodded on Harry’s shoulder, sniffling and trying to calm down; nuzzling and kissing on Jason’s head. “10771. Wait three seconds and then open it. Toward the back, alphabetized backward.”

Eggsy let out a slow breath, calming his nerves, fidgeting as he drove.

When they got back home, Eggsy parked out front of the main entrance and hurried inside and upstairs to Merlin’s office. He sent Liam a message telling him they were going down to the police station before crouching to get into Merlin’s desk. He pulled the drawer out and went for the back files; seeing the ones he needed labeled with Amia’s name and Statesman code name in parentheses and snatched them up quickly, shutting the drawer with a little more force than intended and locked it back as he stood to hurry back outside; he made sure to lock the door to Merlin’s office before he ran off back downstairs and out, plucking the files down in the passenger seat as he got in the van and drove again.

“Don’t speed, we don’t have his car seat right now and we’re going around police, the last thing we need is getting caught without it,” Harry told him.

Eggsy nodded, easing his foot off the pedal to slow down a bit; feeling anxious again. He had never been to a police station in innocence. He was always in some sort of legal trouble when police were involved.

###########

With the help of Merlin’s paperwork and giving police a definite ID that Amia was indeed the one on the stills dropping Jason off and leaving him at the hospital. She obviously knew her actions were illegal; she simply took Jason into the emergency department and sat him down in a seat before walking away and leaving him behind.

Hospital staff were alerted when a man waiting for his wife realized Amia wasn’t coming back inside.

So, armed with legal documents and proof, police started the process of charging Amia with kidnapping and abandonment. Merlin wanted to go after her himself but Kingsman was too scattered and disabled right then to let him do anything useful. He had to trust the police would do their job and make sure Amia couldn’t come back and take Jason again.

Harry drove them back home and took his two upstairs, settling Merlin in bed before crouching to help him take off his prosthetics. Merlin was exhausted and needed to rest. He helped Merlin put on a pair of pajama bottoms and a comfortable shirt then laid him down and reached to change Jason and get him settled for a nap with Merlin.

Eggsy started feeling buzzy again as he changed into comfortable pants and one of Harry’s soft t-shirts; he put in a food order for Harry knowing he had to be getting hungry, and arranging for food to be sent up for Merlin and Jason later.

“Don’t neglect your own needs for food,” Harry reminded him as he stood to change his own clothes.

Eggsy was confused for a moment before he realized he hadn’t yet put the phone down or put in his own food order. He let out a soft breath when he felt Harry’s arms tuck around him and hold him close, tucking against Harry’s chest.

“After we eat, I’ll take care of you, my baby boy,” Harry told him quietly, rubbing his back. “Do you want a bath or do you just need to sit for me?”

Eggsy shook his head and shrugged.

Harry smiled and kissed him, his hands going a little lower and squeezing Eggsy’s ass gently. “Alright, I want you to sit pretty for me. I want you comfortable and warm though so get a blanket and a stuffie. We’ll find something to watch while we eat and relax for the rest of the day.”

Eggsy nodded shakily, easing out of Harry’s hold and getting his softer stuffed cat off the bed and a throw blanket off the foot of the bed; going to the den to set up with his sitting pillow beside Harry’s lounger.

Harry huffed quietly, looking and seeing that both Merlin and Jason were settled and going to sleep, then grabbed their toy box from under the bed; getting Eggsy’s favorite paddle, floggers, and his black fox tail with the matching fox ear headband before going to put them in the den to show Eggsy he had them.

He couldn’t help smiling when he saw Eggsy squirm as he put the items on a little end table between the two loungers.

“No cages, Daddy,” Eggsy told him, holding the stuffed cat up under his chin.

Harry shook his head, leaning down for a quick kiss.”No, my sweet boy. Not this time.”

Eggsy nodded and settled again, sighing as Harry stepped out of the den to wait for their food to arrive. Harry got a fresh bottle of lube out of the hidden closet knowing he would need it later when they started playing.

With the food tray and drinks in hand, Harry came back into the den and settled on his lounger; smiling when Eggsy turned facing him. He held Eggsy’s face in his hands and kissed him again as they settled to eat, keeping one hand in Eggsy’s hair, tugging and scritching as they ate and watched television together quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry came into the bedroom, taking a quick glance over when he saw a bright color on the usually totally white bedspread. Not registering that he found Eggsy dozing dressed in another lacy nightie, he continued through to the bathroom. He needed to get his hands on Eggsy, mind clouding and keeping him from concentrating, but he needed a hot shower first to calm his tension a little bit before he touched his precious boy.

He didn’t want to accidentally harm his boy.

Eggsy stirred when the sounds of the shower reached his ears. He smiled, taking a moment to stretch out the sleepful kinks in his limbs, and rolled out of bed; padding over to the bathroom. He saw Harry through the glass shower door; his smile growing.

“Hi, Daddy,” he greeted, leaning in the doorway; hip cocked and one knee slightly bent.

Harry turned around toward his boy’s voice, smiling and feeling a touch better. “Well, don’t you look delicious?”

Eggsy snickered, swaying his hips to ruffle the lace falling down toward his hips; giving Harry a slight look at his lace panties.

Harry finished with the shower and stepped out of the stall; reaching for a towel. Eggsy chuckled, Harry’s gaze not leaving him as he moved, squirming excitedly at the intensity he saw in Harry’s eye. “What’s the occasion?”

“I just wanted to show Daddy my pretty new lace I bought for him.”

“Daddy likes it very much,” Harry told him, unable to resist touching the nightie front; sighing softly through his nose as he relished in the feel of the lace against his boy’s skin. He surprised Eggsy lifting him up suddenly and holding him against the bathroom door; putting Eggsy’s legs over his shoulders and mouth going to the lace over his groin.

Eggsy grabbed hold of the top of the door, arching his hips forward on Harry’s face, groaning. He could only surrender to Harry’s mouth and try not to put too much weight down on Harry’s shoulders.

“This is new,” he mused, reaching one hand to the back of Harry’s head; rolling his hips and pushing Harry’s face closer against him; his hips tight around Harry’s head holding him prisoner.

Harry groaned against Eggsy’s dick, mouthing on him. Eggsy gasped and arched when Harry turned his head slightly and bit carefully on his thigh; leaving a good little love bite on his boy’s tanned skin; then tucked down the lace and swallowed Eggsy down.

Eggsy smiled, grinding his hips, more than happy to let Harry manhandle him around and use him however he wanted.

When Eggsy was just on edge, Harry pulled back and lowered him; wrapping Eggsy’s legs around his waist and carrying him into the bedroom. Eggsy swam lightheaded for a moment, leaning and nuzzling on Harry’s chin. He yelped and laughed when Harry brutishly dropped him on the bedspread.

“Arse up, face down,” Harry demanded. “Keep the panties put.”

Eggsy smiled and rolled over onto his hands and knees, raising his hips up to present his ass to Harry, shoulders and face pressed down against the bedspread. He started feeling the fuzziness seeping in slowly and welcomed it; smiling.

He squirmed when he heard their toy box open, jutting his ass out seeking contact.

Harry took out Eggsy’s dildo and the lube. “How can I assure you won’t touch yourself, boy?”

“I could promise, but I might be tempted to be naughty,” Eggsy replied, sighing when Harry’s hand glided over his ass cheek slowly.

“Reach back, hold your ankles,” Harry told him, helping him lift his feet so he could reach; taking a cuff set out of the toy box.

Eggsy shivered when his wrists and ankles were bound together, his ass thrusting back. He let out a sigh, pressing his shoulders deeper against the bedspread when Harry’s lubed fingers teased his hole; more excited and aroused. He knew Harry was going to put something inside him at some point and leave it there for a while.

“Will you be a good boy and not cum until I say?”

Eggsy nodded breathless. “Uh-huh,” he whimpered desperately. “Yes, Daddy, I’ll be a good boy.”

“You better,” Harry huffed, popping Eggsy’s ass cheek.

After making sure Eggsy was loose and on edge again, Harry eased the dildo deep inside his boy and sat him up to sit completely down on it. Eggsy let out a groan, head falling back, arching when Harry tucked his dick back into his panties; yelping again when he felt the dildo vibrate inside him.

“It’s just the one, right?” Eggsy asked, just a twinge of worry in his tone; he didn’t want a repeat incident with their toys.

Harry nodded. “I had a vibrator put inside your best dildo; lessens the chance of another incident.”

Eggsy smiled relieved, settling down more. “Thank you, Daddy,”

Harry took a step back and took off the towel, sending it down to the laundry before getting up on the bed; sitting against the headboard. 

“Give Daddy a show, my baby boy,” he told Eggsy, spreading his legs almost lazily; hands limp and making no attempt of pleasuring himself as Eggsy moved slowly.

Eggsy sighed when the vibration stopped, letting him steady enough to hump firmly against the dildo; feeling the tip hitting directly on his prostate with each thrust.

Harry watched as Eggsy’s panties grew tighter around him, erection starting to push against the lace and rub on his boy. “Daddy wants to fuck your overused hole, my sweet boy. Get you loose enough all I have to do is spread you apart and sink right in. Maybe I’ll have you bound up and used by our club members again then after every single one has cum inside your hole; I’ll take my turn and fuck you senseless and sloppy.”

Another whimper came from his boy, making Harry shift as his arousal shot up. “Please, Daddy,”

“Please what?” he teased, clicking on the vibrator.

Eggsy let out a groan, arching slightly against the dildo, fighting the urge to cum. “Fuck my sloppy hole. Let everyone have me then fuck me stupid.”

Harry smiled, clicking the vibrator off again. “Always so desperate to be filled up; you’re such a cumwhore.”

Eggsy nodded, rhythm faltering for a moment as he trembled with the effort to hold back until he had permission. “Let them fuck my throat, fill me up everywhere.” He whimpered when he faltered and the dildo hit rough on his prostate.

“You’d like that, you little tart. Do you want Daddy and Uncle down your throat as well.”

“Please, yes,” he gasped, whining when Harry quickly turned on and off the vibrator; giving unpredictable jolts. “Daddy, please.”

“Not yet,” Harry’s calm tone soothed away the urges slightly. “I want you to fuck yourself on your dildo until you’re so sore I have to carry you. Be a good boy and I’ll give you your first load early and plug you up.”

Eggsy almost sobbed, his head falling forward, hips moving as if he was on autopilot; feeling the fuzziness overtake everything around him.

All he could do now was surrender to Harry and let his body move to obey Harry’s demands; falling deep into unexpected subdrop.

##########

It took awhile for Harry to recognize what happened to Eggsy in the middle of playing; and it almost panicked him that he hadn’t realized as soon as Eggsy dropped down. He unbound Eggsy and got him laid down, putting his rob on his boy; knowing when Eggsy caught his scent in the soft fabric, he would come back up easier; and wrapped him up snugged in the blankets.

He put Eggsy’s shaggy dog under his cheek and held his boy close.

“Come on back, my sweet boy,” he told Eggsy, nuzzling him gently, reaching around under the robe; slowly pumping the dildo in and out, hoping the sensation would rouse Eggsy back up.

Eggsy let out a soft noise when the vibrator turned on again, eyes still glassy, leaning and pressing his face on Harry’s chin.

Harry smiled and gave him a bit of a rough rub with his stubble, reaching between Eggsy’s thighs and rubbing him through the lace knowing the different sensations would ground him again and help him come back up out of his head.

“You look so beautiful in your lace, my baby boy. Daddy wants to just eat you until you’re screaming mad with need. I wanna mark up that delicious little hole and make you ache for weeks.”

Eggsy moaned quietly, huffing against Harry’s cheek; mouthing slowly on Harry's jaw.

Harry grinned and rubbed his hand on Eggsy’s ass cheek a moment before raising his hand and giving him a firm pop; jolting him against his other hand and the dildo with another yelp, feeling Eggsy breathing normally again. He thrust the dildo as he pulled back slightly, seeing Eggsy coming back up, eyes getting clearer.

“I bet you want to cum, don’t you, boy?”

Eggsy nodded stiffly, letting out a soft moan. “Uh-huh,” he whined.

“Not yet.”

Eggsy whined loud, catching his breath more; finally able to realize the room clearly again. “Please, Daddy,” he begged.

“I think I’ll make you wait until everyone’s used your cum hole tonight.”

Eggsy whimpered, shuddering, tensing around the dildo for a minute before going limp with a huff. Harry smiled and stilled his hands, letting Eggsy take a minute to recover from their intense play dropping him so suddenly.

“There’s my gorgeous boy,” he soothed, nuzzling on Eggsy; rubbing the lace nightie again, unable to keep his hands off for long. “I want you wearing this tonight. I want to enjoy it properly.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed into Harry’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled and tucked Eggsy in close, holding him secure and tight; letting out a slow sigh as his own nerves started to calm again.

He did want to hurry and take Eggsy to the club, get him set up to be used, but for now, he was content to lie in bed and hold his baby boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Eggsy woke to Harry and Merlin beside him in bed, sounding like they were bickering back and forth about something, stretching out between them. It took him a moment of staring at his red clad arm to realize he was in Harry’s cushy red robe. He could still feel the lace against his skin and that just confused him more.

He remembered putting the nightie on before dozing off waiting for Harry; and he must’ve been out deep if he never woke when Harry dressed him in his robe. He frowned at the red material covering him and sighed softly.

Apparently Harry hadn’t appreciated his choice of nightie.

“Yes, I’m well aware initiating anything when I’m too buzzy is always a bad idea, Hamish. I knew I should’ve put on the brakes but I allowed myself to get distracted.”

“You didn’t even realize you were close to your own drop you wanker.” Merlin replied with very little heat behind his tone.

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy asked looking up between the two. “You’re fightin’,”

Harry put on a smile for Eggsy, helping him sit up and held him close. “No, my sweet boy. But, I do deserve a bit of a box to my ears for not recognizing you’d dropped this afternoon.”

“How do you feel?” Merlin asked, taking Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy shrugged, looking down at his arms again. “Fuzzy, but not nice fuzzy. Like I got ants dancin’ under my skin.”

His Doms looked up at each other and frowned again. Harry took the robe off Eggsy, taking him over into his lap and held him tight. Merlin scooted over and laid Eggsy’s legs over his lap, hands soothing slowly. Eggsy let out a soft breath, feeling a little more steady with Harry’s arms wrapped around him secure.

“Did anything happen?”

Harry shrugged, stroking the lace laid on Eggsy’s hip.”Well, after I managed to get you up a little more aware; you passed out asleep; after you’d been begging me to get my mouth on you.”

“I’ll make it up to you, Daddy, don’t worry.”

“Your Joseph fellow keeps texting after you. Says everyone misses you.” Merlin told him.

“I dunno, I kinda would rather enjoy our kitten at home tonight.” Harry said with a soft sigh, feeling better with Eggsy safe in his arms again. “Maybe we can bind him up and let them play tomorrow night. Wouldn’t you agree, Uncle?”

Merlin smiled almost predatorily, rubbing Eggsy’s knee. “As long as we make sure our kitten is well taken care of tonight. I mean, he did dress up nice and all. Be a shame not to appreciate him fully.” 

Harry grinned against Eggsy’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. “He does look lovely,” he replied, rubbing the lace on Eggsy’s abdomen making him squirm ticklish. “And I already know it feels so nice on my lips.” He reached into the front of Eggsy’s panties and rubbed firm, earning a soft sigh from the boy in his lap.

“How should we enjoy the kitten?”

“Well, when’s the last time you got dicked down good?”

Merlin shrugged, rubbing Eggsy’s thighs then reaching down between Eggsy’s legs and rubbing on Eggsy’s balls gently. Eggsy sighed and spread his legs wide, adjusting his hips so Harry could reach down between his ass cheeks.

“It’s been a while, but you know how much I enjoy not letting them pull out. If he’s still not allowed to cum, it wouldn’t be right, correct?”

Harry nodded, sucking a mark on Eggsy’s throat. “Will you be a good boy if Daddy lets you fuck Uncle while Daddy fucks you?”

Eggsy nodded on Harry’s shoulder, hips arching into their wandering hands. Harry and Merlin laid Eggsy down, head at the foot of the bed, and Merlin got up on his knees at Eggsy’s feet, taking off his shirt. Harry stood at Eggsy’s head, rubbing soothing hands down Eggsy’s chest to his hips, squeezing his thighs firmly.

Eggsy didn’t top anyone often, but he enjoyed it with Merlin when the three of them played together.

After a bit of adjusting and getting mostly undressed, Harry rarely wanted Eggsy to take off his panties when he fucked him, Merlin knelt between Eggsy’s legs with Harry behind him working to open Merlin so he could take Eggsy’s dick. Merlin mouthed on Eggsy’s lace covered groin gently, not wanting him to cum before Harry allowed him, huffing softly as Harry’s skilled fingers worked him open.

Merlin’s mouth wasn’t nearly as good as Harry’s, but still Eggsy couldn’t do anything but lie there and let Merlin do as he pleased. His reward for being a good boy for Merlin was always worth it.

When Merlin was ready, Harry laid him on his back so Eggsy could sit up, moving to the foot of the bed so he could get behind Eggsy; hands going directly into Eggsy’s panties rubbing and groping.

“Are you still loose from earlier, you little tart?”

Eggsy smiled, pressing his ass back into Harry’s hands. “I wanna be tight for you, Daddy.”

Harry huffed a soft laugh, reaching over for the lube again and tugging Eggsy’s panties down his thighs, indulging himself between Eggsy’s cheeks for a minute unable to resist before lubing Eggsy’s erection and guiding him slowly inside Merlin, tugging Merlin down onto Eggsy. Eggsy let out a huff, head swimming, holding Merlin by his hips against his lap.

“Goddamn, Uncle. You could squeeze my dick off you’re so tight.”

Merlin huffed a laugh, bucking against him and earning a groan from Eggsy and Harry. Harry moved Eggsy to his knees over Merlin and lubed himself up before shoving into Eggsy, making him cry out at the jolt of pain Eggsy enjoyed. Harry moved slowly, not giving Eggsy time to adjust to him like he always wanted, thrusting Eggsy against Merlin.

Eggsy tried to keep with Harry’s rhythm but mostly let Harry move him in Merlin as Harry fucked into him almost too slowly. Merlin laid writhing and groaning, grinding down against Eggsy, huffing in sync with his hips; Harry’s hand tight around his hardness.

“Come on, kitten,” he grunted out, holding the headboard tight.

“Not yet, boy,” Harry huffed into Eggsy’s ear, both Doms smiling at Eggsy’s helpless whimper.

The two enjoyed taunting Eggsy back and forth; Merlin encouraging him to cum and Harry controlling Eggsy’s orgasms and not allowing him. The attack on Eggsy’s need to obey sending him into desperation.

“Do it,” Merlin panted, grinding down rough, feeling his own release edging.

Eggsy whimpered between them. “Daddy,” he whined against Harry’s jaw, nipping at him. “Uncle’s too tight, Daddy. Please.”

“No,” Harry hissed, hips moving firm, reaching down and squeezing Eggsy’s balls tight.

Merlin let out a shout, tightening more around Eggsy as he spasmed and thrashed; spurting over his chest and Harry’s hand. Eggsy let out a whine, the combination of the tightness around his dick and Harry’s grip on his balls threatening to send him over the edge.

Merlin sat up as Harry pulled Eggsy out of him; groaning in Eggsy’s ear when Merlin leaned and took Eggsy into his mouth; earning a shout from the boy between them. Harry took Eggsy’s arms and held him so he couldn’t reach for Merlin as he assaulted his nearly oversensitive dick.

Eggsy was positive his Doms were trying to fuck his soul out of his body and he had no choice but to obey and let them use him.

“Please,” he begged again desperately. “I’ll be a good boy, Daddy. I promise.”

“No,” Harry told him smiling deviously. “Let Uncle watch you be a good whore.”

Eggsy couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped as Merlin pulled off him and sat back against the headboard to watch Harry fuck him into oblivion. Harry’s grip on Eggsy’s balls tightened, making him cry out and thrash trying to pull away from the pain instinctively.

“Daddy, please!” he shouted, thrashing, eyes rolling back. He let out a deep groan, tightening on Harry almost painfully, when Harry released inside him. Harry thrust on him, grunting and panting manically, biting hard on Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy continued to thrust through the sting of overuse he felt, almost sobbing; pleading desperate and unable to stop tears from streaming down his face.

“Do you want to cum, whore?”

Eggsy nodded, laying his head back baring his neck to Harry; groaning when Harry’s hand wrapped around his throat carefully, pressing just enough to make him a little dizzy.

“Have you deserved the right?”

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled, body going limp as he coasted; fuzziness taking over pleasantly.

“Not tonight,” Harry told him, stopping suddenly and pulling out; putting Eggsy’s shoulders against the mattress so he could fix up his panties again; giving his hole a slow stroke; smiling as Eggsy trembled.

“Daddy,” Eggsy whined, hips thrusting back against nothing as Harry moved him up to their pillows. “Why?”

Harry smiled as he and Merlin tucked Eggsy between them, reaching and holding Eggsy’s cheek in his hand gently; nuzzling and kissing him. “Because you don’t need to cum tonight; but Daddy and Uncle needed to use our kitten. You’ll not cum or touch yourself until Daddy says you’re allowed, understood?”

Eggsy almost sobbed but nodded and tucked into Harry’s chest, whimpering when he felt Merlin’s fingers prodding at his hole; he knew then his Doms intended on keeping him on edge all night. He spread his legs obediently for Merlin, rolling his hips back slowly against the digits prodding inside him. Harry’s hand found its way back into the front of Eggsy’s panties and stroked his still too hard dick just as slow and gentle as Merlin’s fingers.

He had no choice but to surrender to his Doms and let them use him for their own pleasure.


	11. Chapter 11

Eggsy breezed into the meeting hall, a sway in his hips and a smile on his face. Merlin followed but at a sedate pace looking surly and put upon; his default expression whenever he had to deal with Eggsy’s antics. Eggsy sat down in his chair, grinning at Harry, holding his chin in his hand and blowing Harry a playful kiss and winking.

“Should I ask what he did or make him wait until I find it myself?” Harry asked, eyeing Eggsy suspiciously.

Merlin huffed and shook his head. “He’s trying to sweeten you up; seems your Joseph bragged about him to another so now he wants a sample.”

Harry took out his phone and checked the group text they had with Joseph, brow quirking when he saw the messages and pictures Joseph sent to Eggsy.

“What’s so special about him?” he asked. Merlin reached and flicked to a close up of the requesting man’s clothed erection. Harry saw it was a video and carefully pressed play after glancing up to make sure nobody else had come in for the morning meeting early.

“Oh,” Harry mumbled, almost cringing, seeing the tacky penis tattoo the man had. “Didn’t that hurt?”

Eggsy’s cackle made him look away from the video.

“Really?” Merlin huffed at him. “That’s the only thing you’ve noticed?”

Harry shrugged, turning back to the phone; huffing and snorting indignantly when he recognized the rest of the tattoo on the man’s abdomen; a mouth and face. Specifically Eggsy’s mouth and face.

“Oh, no. How the hell did he get it done anyways? How did he get your photograph?”

Eggsy shook his head, still laughing helplessly. Merlin sat down with a huff. “I’ll find out.”

Harry sighed and put his phone away, squaring his shoulders when he heard the other agents approaching. “We’ll go tonight since it has been a while, but you’re staying with me. I want you sitting pretty in my lap, enticing the crowd again.”

Eggsy smiled, sitting up straight; folding his hands on the table to wait for Merlin to start the morning discussion and assignments, slipping off his shoe carefully and rubbing a stockinged foot up Harry’s leg playfully.

Harry almost grinned but kept his expression neutral, reaching and taking Eggsy’s hand, watching Merlin.

###########

After handing out mission assignments, Merlin ended the meeting and followed Harry and Eggsy upstairs to Harry’s office; plunking his tablet down with a slightly exhausted huff, sitting down heavily in a chair in front of Harry’s desk.

Eggsy went to the bar and made drinks for his Doms, giving Merlin his first and smiling when he felt Merlin’s wandering touch on the back of his thigh.

“You alright?” he asked, putting Harry’s drink down on the desk.

“I’ll be fine, kitten. Just concerned about how a stranger got a picture of you.”

“Need me to do anything?”

Merlin sighed and shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “No, I’m fine, kitten, thank you. You should concentrate on Daddy for now; he seems a little steamed.”

Eggsy sauntered over to Harry’s side, leaning on the edge of the desk. Harry reached up, still looking at his laptop screen, watching old security footage from the club, and rubbed on Eggsy’s thigh; giving a firm squeeze on the slightly rough and scratchy material.

He turned his attention away from the screen and almost glared at Eggsy’s pants. “That’s not lace.”

With a smile, Eggsy stood to undress; fighting a laugh when Merlin chuckled softly behind him. He folded up his suit obediently and placed it in a bottom drawer of the desk before standing ready for Harry’s inspection. Harry turned his chair and looked Eggsy over, making a circling motion with a finger. Eggsy snickered and spun around carefully, showing off the silk corset he chose for the day.

“On your knees,” Harry instructed, smiling when Eggsy sank down and spread his thighs and clasped his hands behind his back. “Oh that’s nice. You’re just beautiful in green, aren’t you?”

Eggsy blushed, snickering softly.

“Get your kneeling pillow.”

He slid back up to his feet and opened the closet, grabbing his pillow. He chuckled when he turned around and saw Harry had taken off his shoes; putting the pillow down at his socked feet and waiting for his next instruction.

Harry put his feet on the pillow, smiling. “Kneel,” he instructed. Eggsy was quick to obey, straddling Harry’s feet. “Wider,” Harry told him, nudging Eggsy’s thighs to spread farther apart; smiling deviously when Eggsy’s laced groin settled on his feet.

“Now, stay like that, my good boy,” he said, rubbing his foot against Eggsy’s balls gently.

Eggsy let out a sigh, shoulders dropping and eyes rolling for a moment as his hips twitched. Harry smiled and pulled his laptop over so he could continue to watch the security footage and tease Eggsy at the same time.

“Don’t move and Daddy will let you cum before we work tonight.”

“Yes, Daddy, please.” Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes and stilling his hips. Harry smiled, resting his chin in his hand to cover the smug grin when he peeked over and saw Merlin’s envy.

“Be extra good and I’ll let you cum on Uncle’s face; let you have fun helping him clean it off.”

Eggsy smiled, opening an eye for a moment to see Harry’s fond smile; hearing Merlin’s prosthetics creak as he adjusted his legs where he sat.

“Uncle would enjoy that very much, kitten. So you better be good for Daddy and listen.”

############

After dinner Eggsy and Harry started Daisy’s bedtime routine. Eggsy sent her to shower while he got her bed ready, turning down the blankets and making sure her stuffed animals were situated properly. Harry looked through her collection of storybooks looking for one he hadn’t read to her yet.

He picked one up and leafed through the pages. “Are you ready for tonight?”

Eggsy smiled, sitting down to wait for Daisy. “I mean, other than that tattooed man, yeah. I don’t wanna mess with anyone that obsessed with me. It’s really creepy.”

Harry huffed, settling in the armchair where he sat when he read to Daisy. “Yes, he won’t be permitted to play with you. I won’t let creeps touch you.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh, looking over toward the bathroom when he heard the shower shut off. “Did you wash your hair, Daisy?” he called to her.

“That’s not tonight!” she called back as she dried off to get dressed. “I didn’t put nothing in it today.”

Eggsy shrugged, picking up her hair brush off the nightstand and stood to help her brush her hair. “Alright but don’t forget tomorrow then.”

Daisy smiled and sat at her vanity, stifling a yawn and rubbing her eye.

When she was ready, Eggsy took her to bed; tucking her in snug before lounging down beside her for cuddling while Harry read to her. He couldn’t help smiling as Harry read softly, always enjoying the calmness of Harry’s voice.

Harry read a couple chapters before Daisy was starting to fall asleep. They took time to fuss and kiss on Daisy before slipping quietly out of the room to get ready for their night at the club. Eggsy went to find a fresh corset and panties, smiling when Merlin came out of the den.

“Come, kitten,” Merlin told him, leaning in the doorway with crossed arms. Eggsy was confused but went to Merlin, leaning into his hand when he reached up and held his cheek. “I have something for you, if you’ll accept it.”

“Of course,” Eggsy snorted slightly, chuckling as Merlin tugged him into the den and settled him on his knees; hand wrapped carefully around his wrist.

“Now, since you’re wearing Harry’s collar and it’s probably stupid to expect you to wear another along with it; I want to display my side of ownership with a cuff. It won’t be too tight; just as tight as the ones we use playing.”

Eggsy nodded, smiling fondly. “Please cuff me, Uncle,” he replied.

Merlin smiled, pecking a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead before he took his custom made leather cuff out of a box on his side table; showing it to Eggsy before putting it around his wrist. “I had it made so you won’t have to take it off when you wanna be cuffed up playing; and it has the same quick release function, just in case you have to escape.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Eggsy replied, feeling warmth spreading down his arm slowly as Merlin rubbed on him.

“Now, go on and get dressed before the priss gets impatient and comes in to glare at us.”

Eggsy smiled, taking a little kiss, and got back up to his feet to change clothes; blushing when he saw Harry’s fond smile, feeling properly claimed and adored now with items from both of his Doms to show off to the world.


	12. Chapter 12

A few nights later at the club, Eggsy lounged with Harry; leaned back on Harry’s chest, feet propped up on the back of Harry’s lounger to give the audience watching a clear view of Merlin slowly fucking him with a new dildo while Harry stroked him almost lazily slow.

“Look at your admirers, boy,” Harry ordered, palming and squeezing Eggsy’s balls firmly. “Look at how hungry they are for you.”

Eggsy let out a breath and opened his eyes again, whining when Merlin hit his prostate with the dildo. “May I play with them, Daddy?”

Harry smiled, rubbing his beard on Eggsy’s neck. “Will you let them fill you up?”

Eggsy nodded, arching slightly as his arousal deepened, moving one leg down and putting his foot bracketing Harry’s thigh; giving him better leverage to move against the dildo and spreading his legs to give the audience a view of Harry’s hands on him. Harry repositioned Eggsy, taking his other leg down and putting it between his hip and the back of the lounger; letting Eggsy start to bounce firmly on the dildo.

“Let them cum down your throat?”

He nodded again, whining softly.

“Will you cum for them, too?”

“Huh-uh,” Eggsy moaned, shaking his head. “Only for Daddy and Uncle, nobody else.”

“Good boy,” Harry praised, smiling when Eggsy let out a pleased whine; stopping his hand when Merlin leaned up to take Eggsy into his mouth. Eggsy moaned helplessly, pulling against Harry’s tighter grip on his balls. “Do you want to cum for Uncle?”

Eggsy nodded on Harry’s shoulder, panting hard as he tried to hold back until he had permission. Harry smiled against Eggsy’s neck, reaching to push Merlin down farther on him; forcing Eggsy into Merlin’s throat.

“Give Uncle a treat, baby boy.”

Eggsy groaned and thrashed as he came down Merlin’s waiting throat, spasming with the force of holding back on edge all day, his eyes rolling back. Harry smiled, squeezing Eggsy’s throat carefully, and nuzzled him.

“Such a good boy,” Harry praised as Eggsy calmed and went limp. “You’re obeying Daddy so well and doing so much better letting Daddy control you. Do you want a special treat for being a good boy?”

Eggsy nodded, whimpering when Merlin took the dildo out of his still needy hole. Merlin held Eggsy’s hips up so Harry could unzip his pants, letting him drop down onto Harry’s erection rougher than Eggsy was expecting; getting a yelp and whimper from the boy at the sudden intrusion. Harry let Eggsy bounce enthusiastically for a minute before slowing him to a stop, pulling Eggsy back on his chest; hand going around Eggsy’s throat again.

“How long can you sit pretty on Daddy’s dick?” he taunted, squeezing carefully. Eggsy fell into the fuzziness quickly, groaning and going limp with the force of it hitting his senses so hard. “Sit pretty for Daddy; move slow if you’d like but don’t make me cum yet.”

He had no choice but to obey Harry’s demands, spreading his legs wide and rolling his hips gently; raising his arms up toward Harry’s head, clasping around the back of Harry’s neck. He smiled when he felt a mouth on him again, peeking down and seeing Merlin enjoying himself.

This was his true purpose in life; giving himself to his Doms and letting himself be used for their pleasure. He hadn’t cared about his own pleasure for so long he wasn’t sure if he ever would again; as long as he had Daddy and Uncle, and gave them pleasure, that’s what mattered most.

#############

When Eggsy was aware again, he felt loose limbed and thoroughly used. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Harry and Merlin dressed him again, chuckling when he couldn’t even keep his head up long enough for Merlin to slip his t-shirt on.

“Come on, boy, sit up,” Merlin huffed at him, smiling.

Eggsy gave him an almost drunken grin as he raised his head off Harry’s shoulder in an attempt to obey; giggling when his head fell back again.

“How far down did you put him, Harry?”

Harry shrugged, reaching and holding Eggsy’s head up; tugging on Eggsy’s hair firmly, just making the boy happier and making him arch up into the hold.

“He’s gotten high off subspace before; he’ll be fine.”

Between them Eggsy giggled almost manically, leaning toward Harry’s voice and nuzzling on him.

“He’s going right to bed.”

Harry nodded, standing with Eggsy; scooping him up into his arms. Eggsy grunted and went limp, nuzzling on Harry’s neck again when Harry started walking with Merlin leading him around the clean up crew.

Harry put Eggsy into their cab and settled him, getting in behind him as Merlin got in on Eggsy’s left; the Doms bracketing him so he wouldn’t fall out of the seat. Eggsy mouthed and kissed on Harry’s chin for a minute before turning his affections on Merlin. Merlin reached up and stroked Eggsy’s cheek as the boy nuzzled and kissed on his neck and jaw.

“Silly little kitten. No marks, I have to be presentable today.”

Eggsy let out a whine but pulled off Merlin, pouting at him before turning to give his affections back to Harry. Merlin huffed a laugh and shook his head, petting Eggsy’s hair.

“You stay with the kitten until he’s up and aware again; I can clear your schedule and handle Hector’s debrief myself.”

Harry nodded, nuzzling and kissing Eggsy; reaching to hold his throat again. Eggsy slipped down farther into the fuzziness of subspace, settling into Harry’s chest with a soft sigh.

At home, Harry carried Eggsy inside and upstairs to their room; undressing Eggsy before taking off his clothes and getting in bed with him, tucking Eggsy in his arms and holding him close. Eggsy continued to kiss, nuzzle, and mouth on Harry until he eventually slipped off to sleep.

Harry turned off his bedside lamp and settled in to get a few more hours sleep for himself, holding his precious boy snug.

#############

Eggsy and Harry woke just before lunch, both clearer headed. Eggsy was still just a little clingy, the last dredges of subspace still on his edges; but let Harry go back to work without interrupting him too much.

He spent the afternoon kneeling for Harry, head resting on Harry’s thigh.

After working late to make up for missing most of the morning, Harry finally shut down his work space and took Eggsy back up to their room for dinner. They found Merlin already setting up in the den with Daisy helping him and little Jason sitting in the floor on a blanket with a few toys.

Eggsy sat on the couch beside Daisy; Harry and Merlin settled into their loungers to wait for the food trays to be brought up from the kitchen.

“So, what did you learn with Teddy today?” Eggsy asked, tucking her close to his side, smiling.

Daisy shrugged, scrubbing on her eyes. “I learned I can’t see good. I couldn’t read without being up closer.”

Eggsy frowned and sighed, raking his fingers through her hair. “We’ll get you to an eye doctor; I’m sure Granny Pam will know where to go.”

“What’s a eye doctor?”

He shrugged, huffing a soft laugh. “They make sure our eyes stay healthy and give us glasses if we can’t see right.”

“Does it hurt?”

Eggsy shook his head, giving her a firm squeeze for a moment. “Nope, no pain at all; even if you need surgery on your eyes; you most likely won’t need surgery so don’t worry, you’re not old enough to need it.”

Daisy nodded, stifling a yawn and tucking close to Eggsy; content to snuggle with him and watch television while they waited for their dinner to arrive. Eggsy held her, nuzzling and kissing on her head; a little worried about making her first optometrist appointment and helping her get through it without getting too scared. He knew he could keep her mostly calm, but also knew if the doctor got too close to her eyes she might freak out and try to run off.

Harry was already working on arrangements for an appointment with a tablet, knowing Eggsy would need help.


	13. Chapter 13

As much as Eggsy would have preferred to take Daisy to an optometrist that was vetted and employed by Kingsman, they didn’t yet have their own. So, late Friday morning, Eggsy sat with Daisy in the waiting room of a public optometrist. He didn’t want to stick out wearing a suit, so he put on a pair of jeans and a large hoodie, but he didn’t try to hide his collar or cuff, not ashamed of either item.

While waiting for Daisy to be called back, Eggsy read an old water stiff magazine. Daisy sat curled to his side nervous about her first experience with an eye doctor.

They didn’t have to sit for long before Daisy’s name was called. Eggsy took her hand and led her after the woman into a darkened room. Daisy tugged on Eggsy immediately when she saw all the various machines, wanting him to pick her up.

“Is she alright sitting in my lap?” he asked. “This is her very first time and she’s nervous.”

“That’s fine,” she smiled, setting up the air puff machine. “Chin on the cuff and forehead pressed forward. Eggsy nodded, sitting with Daisy and helping her get situated properly. 

“Wide eyes, don’t blink,” was the only warning they got before air shot out into Daisy’s unsuspecting eye.

She yelled frightened and flailed, making Eggsy knock back in the chair away from the set up stunned.

“No!” Daisy shouted, turning and hiding against Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy let out a slow sigh, trying not to glare at the woman for not telling them what would happen, and scooted up to the machine again. 

“Come on, Babygirl, we gotta do this, alright.” Daisy shook her head, tucking in tighter to him. “Yeah, come on; I’m sure she’ll give you a countdown this time.

When Daisy still struggled, Eggsy had to hold her head forward and pin her so she couldn’t escape. He felt guilty and didn’t get upset when she turned and hit his shoulder when he finally released her.

“I’m telling Daddy, you dickhead!”

Eggsy wasn’t going to laugh but he couldn’t help snorting at her. “I’m sorry, Babygirl.”

Daisy huffed and stuck her tongue out at him as he moved the chair down to the next machine then turned and glared at the woman. “I don’t like you neither, that was really mean.”

“Be nice,” Eggsy chuckled softly. “I think that was the last one like that.”

“Unless we have to dilate your eyes,” the woman replied, looking at the file beside her arm; nodding. “Yep, but it’s just eye drops.”

“Good luck with that,” Eggsy huffed into his fist, feigning a cough to cover another chuckle.

After using the necessary machines, they were led to another darkened room; this one where the eye exam would take place. Eggsy again held Daisy in his lap, taking his phone out to text Harry; letting Daisy fidget with the ring on his cuff.

When the door opened, Eggsy lost his breath just a little bit; not expecting to see Joseph coming in; not aware that he was an optometrist. Joseph smiled when he recognized Eggsy but was professional enough to greet him as if this was their first meeting; smiling kindly at Daisy in his lap. Eggsy was glad that Joseph behaved while working with Daisy, being kinder toward her than the woman had been and letting her know plainly what he was doing.

“Well, she definitely needs glasses. Give this to Ann out front, pick out some cute frames. We’ll call in about three weeks when they’re ready to be picked up.”

Eggsy nodded, standing with Daisy, taking a pair of eye shields from Joseph.

“Hope to see you again soon,” Joseph told him then left the room to his next patient.

Eggsy led Daisy out front again, giving the prescription slip to the receptionist before stepping over to help Daisy look at frames; cringing at the pink frames. She groaned at the pink and shuddered, sounding like she gagged, and reached for a simple black and grey pair; putting them on.

“What’s Daddy’s favorite color?” she asked, looking at her reflection in a little mirror on the display rack.

Eggsy smiled. “He really likes green and red, but not mixed together like on Christmas stuff.”

Daisy nodded, making silly faces and modeling in the mirror; making Eggsy snicker at her. After one final pose, her back to the mirror and looking out over her shoulder at her reflection, Daisy turned around straight and nodded; giving Eggsy the frames.

“Okay, I like those. Black goes with everything.”

Eggsy took her hand and brought the frames up to the front desk; signing a few more papers before they were ready to leave. They went out to the cab where Terry waited for them; getting in and settling as he drove away.

##############

Later after showers and Daisy’s bedtime routine, Harry took Eggsy back to the club; but kept Eggsy with him, tucked between his legs on his lounger, content to lie back and rub on Eggsy’s nightie while he let his mind wander.

Eggsy laid on his stomach between Harry’s legs; draped on Harry’s chest, the hem of the nightie pulled up to show off his ass in a new G-string and a new jeweled plug nestled between his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” he asked, rubbing on Harry’s stomach.

Harry shook his head, resuming his slow grope of Eggsy’s back. “It’s just been a while since I’ve had you to myself; I think I’d like to spend this weekend having you writhing under my hands.”

Eggsy smiled, leaning up for a kiss; nipping on Harry’s lip playfully, earning a gentle pinch, and moved to straddle Harry’s lap, letting Harry grope and rub on his lace as he rolled his hips gently.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Uncle already,” he teased, nudging Harry’s hand to rest on the bulge pushing the front of his panties out.

“No, I do prefer to share you with him; but I’m feeling a bit stingy with you here.”

“Aww, Daddy’s jealous of all the other Doms?” Harry shrugged, pulling on Eggsy’s hip to make him move again. “What can I do for my best Daddy?”

Harry quirked a brow at him, pinching his thigh and earning a startled yelp. “I better be your only Daddy.”

Eggsy laughed and nodded, swiveling his hips. “You are my best and only Daddy; I promise. These other men, they don’t love me like you do; you make me feel special. To them, I’m just a hole for their dicks.”

Harry sighed, calming again, tugging Eggsy closer and wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist to reach around for the plug. “How many do you think you can take?”

“You mean dicks or what?” he asked. “‘Cause I can take a lot of dicks and keep going.”

Harry smiled fondly, toying with the base of the plug; tugging on it carefully to take it out. “How many loads can you take?”

Eggsy shivered, arching and grinding his erection down on Harry’s lap. “However many you can give me.” He let out as sigh when the plug pulled free, whimpering at the emptiness that followed.

“Face down, arse up,” Harry ordered, popping Eggsy’s ass cheek to get him up on his feet and moving into position. “To the room; you’re going to be given to them first and then after you’re filled properly and sopping sloppy, Daddy’s gonna take your fuck hole and make you scream as I fuck you mindless. If you’re a good boy, I’ll plug you up and let all that cum stay in until you take a shower.”

Eggsy let out a groan and pressed down on the floor, putting his head on his hands and raising his ass out to the crowd. Harry knelt down and tugged Eggsy’s panties down around his thighs, flipping the back of the nightie up to expose his ass to everyone; giving Eggsy an open handed smack on his hole unexpectedly. Eggsy fought to keep his shoulders and head down, his hips jutting out seeking more contact.

Harry indulged himself between Eggsy’s cheeks for a while before he stood and returned to his lounger; taking a sip of his drink and signaling for a fresh one from the bar; watching his boy and waiting for a dom to come up and take his bait and use his boy.

Eggsy couldn’t help smiling as he waited, slipping into the fuzziness and anticipation of finally fulfilling another one of his fantasies. He wanted to be a good boy for his Daddy and do just about anything his Daddy wanted from him; he had his limits, but there wasn’t much he would refuse from Harry.

He was lucky Harry knew that and wouldn’t take advantage of that nefariously.


	14. Chapter 14

Eggsy woke feeling a wet tongue licking and prodding around his hole and strong hands parting and kneading his ass cheeks. The scratch of a scruffy beard told Eggsy that his sneak attack came from Harry.

He smiled and squirmed his hips gently, closing his eyes again; pushing back against Harry’s assault. “Good morning to you as well, Daddy,” he mumbled, reaching under his pillow for the headboard and holding tight.

Harry moaned against Eggsy’s hole, tonguing his boy contentedly. “Did I wake you?” he asked feigning innocence; nipping on a round globe.

“Kinda hard to sleep through such a talented tongue.”

Harry grinned at him, spreading his cheeks farther apart, and shoved his tongue in deep as it would go; moaning as Eggsy gasped and arched back on him forcing his tongue a little deeper. Eggsy ground back on Harry’s face, moaning softly and whimpering.

“Daddy, you’re the best.”

Harry tongued and licked Eggsy until he was tight on edge, then sat up and rolled Eggsy over onto his back; kneeling on his knees between Eggsy’s spread thighs and hands rubbing slowly. Eggsy snickered up at him, head swimming.

“What was that for?”

He shrugged, reaching into Eggsy’s panties to stroke him slowly. “Well, since last night at the club you didn’t get any extra attention, I wanted to show my boy he’s still good and desirable. Having you on display and everyone passing you over; that hurt my pride, made me feel like I was neglecting you somehow and tainted you to them somehow.”

Eggsy smiled, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and hooking his ankles together. “You don’t neglect me at all, Daddy. Whores get older and have to retire all the time.”

“You’re not a whore,” Harry gruffed, pinching Eggsy’s abdomen. “You’re my boy. I own your body, I choose who gives you pleasure and who you give pleasure to in return. Whores will fuck anyone for a pound.”

Eggsy pressed his ass down against Harry’s groin, smiling when Harry squirmed and sighed softly. “Then why don’t you use your willing fuck hole?”

Harry smiled softly, hand still stroking his boy. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Eggsy nodded, spreading his legs wider. “You’d like Daddy to fuck you stupid then plug you up wet.”

“Or at least you can fuck my throat all day.”

“Or, I can get you hard as possible and put a ring on you, keep you hard all day and then finally this evening, we’ll go to bed early and leave you without relief.”

Eggsy shook his head, smiling up at him. “You would do that. Maybe I can ask Uncle instead; he’ll let me cum.”

Harry quirked a brow at him, fixing him with a slight glare. “Uncle does not say when you’re allowed to cum, only I do. The gods help you if you cum for even Uncle without my permission.”

He laughed happily, sitting up and kissing the scowl on Harry’s face; nuzzling him. “Sure, Daddy,” he replied, purposely taunting, and rolled Harry up and off so he could get out of bed and dress for the day.

“Do you think I’m joking, boy?”

Eggsy smiled as he went to the closet. “I mean, you definitely control me when I’m playing with everyone at the club; but not so much here at home with Uncle.”

Harry got to his feet and stalked into the closet behind Eggsy, surprising him crowding up behind him and pushing him up against the small wardrobe in the back where Merlin kept his clothes; earning a surprised grunt from Eggsy.

“Try me, boy,” he hissed against Eggsy’s ear, tone dark and making Eggsy shiver. “I will bind your balls so tight you’ll wish they’d fall off to relieve the pain. You will not cum for  _ anyone _ without my permission; do you understand?”

Eggsy smiled, grinding his ass back against Harry’s hips. Harry growled and hauled Eggsy out of the closet; pushing him to land face down on the bed, making him bounce and laugh. He grabbed Eggsy’s wrists and attached the cuffs on the headboard before yanking Eggsy’s legs apart and cuffing his ankles to the spreader bar tucked up under the foot of the bed. Eggsy tried not to squirm when he heard Harry setting up the fucking machine and table.

“What, not man enough to fuck me yourself?”

“I have work to do today. I don’t have time to fuck around.”

He set up the table then went back to Eggsy, grabbing the spreader bar and yanking until the cuffs released and Eggsy was dragged across the mattress and to the floor; he did make sure to steady Eggsy’s landing so he wasn’t actually hurt, only wanting to give the illusion of uncaring roughness as he hauled Eggsy over and put him up on the table.

Eggsy went limp as he landed a little rough, grunting, splayed out on his stomach with his arms pulled up over his head again. Harry cuffed and strapped him down then prepped the dildo attached to the end of the machine.

“I’ll be controlling the speed remotely and watching you from my office monitor. If you cum before I get done and give you permission; I’m going to do more than paddle your arse and make you red.”

Eggsy let out a sigh as the dildo pushed into him, barely hearing Harry step away to get ready for his busy day; closing his eyes and concentrating on obeying his Daddy. Harry got dressed and ready, then stepped back up to Eggsy; surprising him putting a dildo in his mouth and strapping it around his head to keep him quiet.

“Not a peep from you, don’t want anyone coming in because they’ve heard you and finding you so helpless and on edge. I’ll be leaving the door unlocked so it is possible that someone will just walk in at some point.”

He gave Eggsy’s ass an open handed slap before leaving; locking the door behind him. He didn’t want Daisy or any of the other children coming around and finding Eggsy; he just wanted his boy to think there was a risk of someone walking in and seeing him.

Before starting upstairs he clicked the remote for the machine to start, smiling to himself.

Eggsy groaned when he felt the machine start to move inside him, unable to adjust his hips to take the pressure off his dick trapped under him. He knew he would be in trouble if he disobeyed Daddy; but sometimes, he just wanted the punishment Harry gave him.

He wanted to be good for Daddy, needed to be good, but he also felt the itch to be switched and paddled up rough.

###################

Harry watched Eggsy on his monitor, smiling and enjoying the sight of his boy unable to stop another orgasm; he was purposely working the machine to make Eggsy cum as many times as possible, knowing he needed to feel like he was being disobedient.

Eggsy usually mouthed off more bravely when he needed rougher play and he definitely deserved it for running his mouth this time.

Both tensed and perked when the door unlocked and clicked open; Eggsy hoping whoever was coming in wasn’t a child and Harry not expecting anyone to come in all day. They were relieved when they saw the intruder was only Merlin.

Merlin looked up from his tablet when he heard the machine whirring, shoving the door shut a little startled and locking it; not expecting to see Eggsy strapped up to the fucking machine in the middle of the afternoon.

“What the hell are you doing boy?!” he nearly shouted, startling Eggsy. He huffed when he saw Eggsy couldn’t speak with the dildo in his mouth and sighed, calling up to Harry’s office.

“Yes, dear?” Harry answered his phone smiling.

“Are you aware that Eggsy’s got himself up on the table and pinned up at two in the afternoon?”

Harry nodded, changing the angle of his camera feed to look at Eggsy’s face. “Yeah, I’m the one who put him there. He needs a bit of punishment.”

Merlin sighed and shook his head, rubbing his forehead. “I swear you two,” he grumbled, passing through to the den and plopping down on the couch with a huff. “I’m too tired to deal with your antics today.”

Harry sat up, frowning concerned. “Do you need someone to come take care of you?” he asked, already working to shut down his workspace to leave his office early.

“No, I’ll be fine; just gotta rest without my legs for a while, had to deal with recruits and I’m just tired.”

Harry locked up his office and hurried back downstairs to the bedroom; locking the door and crossing through without acknowledging Eggsy; going to the den to check on Merlin, sighing when he saw him trying to nap on the couch.

“Christ,” he huffed, seeing he was unharmed, and started to peel off his suit so he could relax a while before giving attention to Eggsy again; wanting him to stay strapped up a while longer.


	15. Chapter 15

At dinner Harry finally took Eggsy off the table and settled him in bed so they could eat together before resuming playing. Merlin had gone off to join everyone in the dining hall and keep an eye on the agents while Harry continued to let his dick control his every move.

While waiting for their dinner to arrive, Harry started filling the hot tub; it would help relax both of them before they started playing heavy. Eggsy lounged in bed naked, a satisfied little grin on his face and legs spread lewdly; a pleasant ache settling between his cheeks from being on the dildo all afternoon.

He could have easily gone longer if he didn’t need to stop and eat something.

“So, what did you have in mind for marking me up good?” Eggsy asked as Harry came out of the bathroom with wipes to clean the table again.

“I have a sturdier paddle,” Harry told him, turning and opening the hidden closet; taking out a long leather strap paddle.

Eggsy squirmed, arousal trying to rise again.

The paddle was as long as Harry’s arm and looked just as firm as Harry’s hidden muscle, with loops around the edges. Harry flicked it down on the edge of the table and Eggsy squirmed at the sound as if he’d been struck; biting back a groan.

“If you wanna use that on me, you gotta promise you’ll make me feel it real good. None of your pulling back with that thing.”

“Surely you don’t want me swatting you as hard as I can.”

Eggsy huffed a soft laugh. “Just under that and we’ll be fine. I really want to feel it good tonight; and literally for the next week every time I sit down I want to remember the feel of it smacking me. I want to feel it every time I see it from now on and think of how good my Daddy paddled and marked me up.”

Harry shrugged, hanging the paddle off the corner of the table so he could finish cleaning. “And how long do you want those marks to last?”

Eggsy squirmed, instinctively rolling and presenting his ass to Harry; laid out flat on his stomach as he reached to nuzzle and rub on Harry’s pillow. “If they don’t last very long, you’ll redo them and use that one, yeah?”

“Of course, as always. How long?”

He sighed thoughtfully, rutting absently on the bedspread. “Two weeks.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll have to swing pretty good for that long.”

Eggsy slinked up and knee walked to the end of the bed, beckoning Harry to him; rising up and hugging his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Please, Daddy,” he begged, nuzzling on Harry’s chin. “I swear I’ll say if I need to stop and if I do need to stop, I won’t ask you to go that hard ever again.”

Harry held around Eggsy’s waist, fingers flitting lightly on Eggsy’s ass cheeks. “Do you want a test swat so you can feel how hard I intend to go before we start for real?”

That made Eggsy grin and arch into Harry, inhaling as he squirmed excited. “Yes, Harry please.”

“You know what to do.”

Eggsy snickered and slid out of Harry’s arms, turning around and bending forward on his arms; spreading his thighs and raising his ass up for Harry; wiggling his hips with a little giggle. Harry smiled warmly, rubbing a hand on Eggsy’s ass cheek; giving him a playful pop before turning and picking up the paddle; flexing his grip.

The impact was loud, echoing in the room and making Eggsy’s ears ring. He huffed startled by the noise but then felt the sting, making him nearly choke on the groan that came out of his throat; the delay in force of the impact rocking him flat.

Harry dropped the paddle startled, worried that Eggsy was hurt; getting up on the bed on his knees beside Eggsy and reaching to pick him up. Eggsy huffed a laugh when Harry came into view, the smack putting him on the edge of fuzzy.

“Please, Daddy; holy fuck that is exactly what kinda hit I need right now.”

“It wasn’t too hard?” Harry asked, reaching to rub where he hit; squeezing gently and making Eggsy arch and squirm. “It was certainly sharp and loud.”

Eggsy leaned up and kissed Harry’s chin, nuzzling his scruff. “It was perfect, Daddy. Definitely don’t want Uncle paddling me that hard, but you; sure we can’t skip eating?”

Harry’s eye rolled fondly, and as if on cue a knock came to the door. He kissed Eggsy again as he rolled to stand up and collect their food. Eggsy rolled onto his back to sit up; unable to keep in the loud, pleased groan as his ass stung against the bedspread. Harry and the kitchen worker stared at each other wide eyed; Harry absolutely horrified and the server concerned.

“That will be all, thank you,” he said quickly, pulling the serving tray into the room. “Good night, Neil.”

He nodded and hastily retreated back to the elevator.

Harry shut the door, huffing a laugh when he looked over and saw Eggsy stifling his loud cackling laughter. 

“Sorry,” Eggsy huffed breathless, snorting and giggling helplessly.

“Sure you are, you little voyeuristic shit.”

Eggsy cackled again, stifling himself behind his stuffed dog. He calmed as Harry set up their dinner in the den; getting to his feet to follow, still naked and clutching the stuffed dog. Harry turned, smiling when he saw Eggsy in the doorway.

“Sit pretty, see how long you can feel that pop I gave you.”

Eggsy moved to obey quickly, settling on his sitting pillow beside Harry’s lounger while Harry went to get drinks. He didn’t expect Harry to bring out wine before they played, he preferred both of them to be sober. He couldn’t help smiling when Harry settled, taking his food and drink before settling himself and putting his head on Harry’s thigh comfortably.

While they ate, Harry pet on Eggsy’s head; scritching on his scalp gently. Eventually his hand found Eggsy’s throat and rubbed on his collar. Eggsy craned his neck, exposing more to Harry’s hand, fuzzy and coasting slightly.

“How does it feel now, my sweet boy?”

Eggsy smiled, nuzzling Harry’s thigh slowly. “Stings so good now; I fuckin’ love it, Daddy. I want it exactly like that every time you give me my swats from now on.”

“If you disobey to deserve it.” Harry told him, a little devious tone in his voice, tugging sharply on Eggsy’s hair before resuming the gentle scritching. “I’m sure you will; you naughty, naughty thing.”

Eggsy smiled, nuzzling on Harry’s leg.

#############

After dinner they moved to the hot tub. Eggsy planted himself between Harry’s legs, giving Harry a fresh glass of wine wanting Harry tipsy enough he could truly let go with him playing. He knew he could relax him enough to give him the swats, but he didn’t want Harry later feeling guilty about the marks Eggsy knew were going to be left on his body.

“Wanna see how long I can hold my breath?” Eggsy asked, nuzzling on Harry’s scruff again. “I’ve never sucked dick underwater before.”

“You’ll choke and drown, I won’t have that.”

Eggsy made like he was going to slip under water. Harry grabbed a handful of Eggsy’s hair, taking another sip of wine, and pulled him up again; earning a laugh.

“Do you want to add more swats than I already plan on giving you, boy?”

“Yes,” Eggsy grinned cheekily at him, tugging against Harry’s hold carefully; he didn’t want to break the grip and pull out any of his hair, Harry would stop everything if that happened. “Let me at least try, yeah?”

“No.”

“Please?” he whined, reaching to nuzzle Harry’s wrist, mouthing on him.

Harry smiled and tightened his grip carefully, watching Eggsy’s pupils dilate. He tugged firm, bending Eggsy’s head back and exposed his neck again. Eggsy groaned and squirmed, sighing softly.

“Behave or I’ll paint your arse so red and leave such deep bruises, boy.”

“Lemme suck your dick and I’ll be a good boy.”

Harry smiled fondly and tucked Eggsy in close, giving him his fingers. Eggsy took two into his mouth readily, squirming and moaning on the digits.

“You’ll get Daddy’s dick, after he paints your arse and marks you up pretty. I’ll make your tight little hole so sore that when I fuck you, you’re going to feel like I’m tearing you in two.”

Eggsy nodded on Harry’s shoulder, content to suckle on Harry’s fingers; sighing when Harry didn’t stop his wandering hand from finding his half hardness and stroking him slowly.

“Don’t make Daddy cum and I’ll fill you up and plug you.”

He sighed, raising his hips; groaning when Harry’s hand wrapped around him and matched his slow strokes.

Harry perked when the bedroom door opened but calmed when he recognized Merlin’s gait; not attempting to right Eggsy or stop him as Merlin came into the bathroom looking for him. Merlin sighed at the two, shaking his head.

“Room for another?”

Harry nodded, scooting around to give Merlin the corner he could easily climb up into; settling in the space under the window. “Rough evening?”

Merlin just groaned at him as he undressed and sat up on the edge of the tub to take off his prosthetics. He slid into the hot water with an exhausted huff, leaning and keeping his eyes closed for a moment longer before turning to look over at Harry, reaching for a glass of wine off the edge.

“Train test with the recruits tomorrow morning. I can’t stop worrying we’re going to have another Charlie incident.”

“Want to help me paddle this one up?” He grinned when he felt Eggsy’s smile around his fingers. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind Uncle giving him a few swats with the new paddle.”

Merlin smiled tiredly. “That sounds nice. Have you shown him yet?”

“He’s tried his damnedest to disobey after I told him no about sucking me off in the water so I’ll give him extra swats. The only way I could pacify him was giving him my fingers to suck on while he waits. He’s said he wants that paddle from now on.”

“I’d say we put a cage on him, punish him for always running his mouth. Sounds like using the paddle won’t be much punishment.”

Harry shook his head when Eggsy tensed in his arms. “No, he’s only caged when he disobeys me and cums before I allow him.”

Eggsy calmed with a soft sigh, smiling around Harry’s fingers again. He knew he would be safe and well taken care of with his Daddy, even when Uncle suggested something different than what Daddy would do to him; he knew his Daddy wouldn’t let even Uncle make him do something he couldn’t handle.

#############

After a couple hours soaking in the hot tub and Eggsy making sure Harry had plenty of wine, the three moved back to the bedroom. Eggsy laid out on the bed while Harry fixed the table to transform into a wedged platform he would be bent over and shackled for his swats.

“So you totally promise not to stop unless I tap out, Harry?” Eggsy asked, watching him. “You won’t get all worried when I start going red and swollen up?”

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing he had to get past his worry that he would hurt his boy too much; he could easily give his boy what he needed and not hurt him.

“So long as you promise to tap out if you need to, my sweet boy.”

“And don’t freak out this time if swats draw a little blood; I swear I can take a little bit of broken skin. I actually kinda want it sometimes ‘cause it makes me sting longer and I really fuckin’ like when it stings just from sitting down.”

Harry stood, going to the bed and leaning down for a kiss. “So long as you don’t fight me when I need to treat any bloody marks. I’ll not do it so it heals too fast, but still; as Daddy, it’s my responsibility and you know it.”

Eggsy smiled upside down at him, reaching and rubbing Harry’s thighs. “I promise, Daddy. I’ll be good after my swats.”

Both were a little startled when Merlin cracked the paddle on the platform.

“Up,” Harry told him, stepping back; squaring his shoulders and stepping over to help cuff Eggsy up on the platform, taking a moment to nuzzle and kiss on Eggsy before he stood and took the paddle from Merlin.

Merlin pulled up a chair by Eggsy’s head, making himself comfortable to keep an eye on Eggsy to make sure he wasn’t forcing himself to continue playing.

“How many swats, boy?” Harry asked, rubbing the looped edge of the paddle between Eggsy’s cheeks slowly. “Ten?”

Eggsy shook his head, grinning back over his shoulder. “How about thirty?”

Harry sighed as if he was considering then shook his head. “No, you haven’t run your mouth near enough to earn thirty.” He took a step back and swung the paddle, this time ready for the impact echo. “You better choose a number or that’ll be the only one you get, boy.”

Eggsy chuckled, groaning happily. “Twenty-five.”

He let out a sigh, when Harry didn’t turn down his offer; tensing just a moment after the second hit, rattling the cuffs but not pulling the release. He welcomed a dildo into his mouth when Merlin offered it to him and secured it around his face, groaning with another hit; mind going fuzzy.

Twenty-five swats later, Eggsy was squirming and moaning; deep down in the fuzziness and happy. Harry and Merlin worked together to uncuff Eggsy and put him on the bed, rolling him over onto his stomach.

Harry admired the view of Eggsy’s red and already bruising ass, seeing a few skin tears but nothing that would need immediate attention. Merlin took the dildo out of Eggsy’s mouth and situated him in his lap, grunting when Eggsy readily took him into his mouth.

Harry knelt between Eggsy’s thighs, raising Eggsy’s hips, rubbing his tender flesh; kneading hard. Eggsy whimpered and moaned around Merlin, jutting his ass back. He pulled off with a startled grunt, a little breathless, when Harry pushed into him without prepping him; the swatting made him more tender and heightened the pain and sting. He swallowed Merlin down again before Harry could make him try to speak, shoving his ass back impatiently.

“Behave!” Harry demanded, giving Eggsy’s marked flesh a swat with his hand. “You better not cum before Daddy or Uncle; Daddy will stop and leave your needy hole empty.”

Eggsy whimpered and shook his head, stilling his hips; groaning and huffing when Harry finally started moving rough against him, relaxing his throat to let Merlin match Harry’s thrusts, slamming his head down just as rough as Harry slammed behind him.

Harry and Merlin moved in tandem, the room filling with their harsh grunts and groans. Merlin came first, shoving down deep into Eggsy’s throat almost choking him, panting and grunting. Harry slowed his thrusts to let Merlin catch his breath and pulled Eggsy up off of him.

Merlin rolled away, spent and sated; going limp on his side of the bed breathless. Harry shoved Eggsy down face first into the pillows, rocking the bed frame against the wall quickening his thrusts. He came with a deep groan, lying down on Eggsy’s back to shove deeper into him, biting on Eggsy’s shoulder hard.

Eggsy whimpered at the unexpected bite but continued to grind his ass back on Harry’s hips until Harry stilled and pulled out. Harry fell on his side of the bed with an exhausted huff, reaching and kneading on Eggsy’s ass cheek hard to irritate the marks.

“Ask Uncle nicely to get your plug, boy. Daddy can’t move.” Merlin gave another put upon sigh, this one exaggerated, and stood; getting Eggsy’s favorite tail out of the toy box; finding the lube at the end of the bed.

The lube on Eggsy’s used hole was almost too cold; making him gasp and try to squirm away. Merlin grabbed his other ass cheek roughly, squeezing tight to still him, pressing the tip of the plug on his hole. Harry tried to get his hand to listen to his brain and help hold Eggsy open and still so Merlin could push the plug into their boy. Merlin gave him another swat after the plug was in place, earning a yelp, and laid down again; huffing exhausted.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eggsy mumbled tiredly, nuzzling on Harry and snuggling close.

“Will you behave now?”

Eggsy grinned against Harry’s chest. “For now; at least until my marks need to be refreshed.”

Harry smiled and grabbed a handful of Eggsy’s ass; squeezing tight. Eggsy groaned and squirmed, welcoming the fuzziness to take him totally; sighing as he went limp at Harry’s side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so late in the day. I was stupid busy all day and was too tired to do anything when I got done lol.

Eggsy spent the majority of the next morning on the couch in Harry’s office, enjoying the ache from the swats he received. He couldn’t keep the self satisfied grin off his face while he squirmed around to irritate his marks.

Harry watched him carefully but kept his worries to himself trusting Eggsy would speak up if he was hurting. Eggsy did let him do minimal care to the skin tears before they got out of bed; but he still didn’t want his boy hiding anything.

Eggsy caught Harry watching him again, seeing his reflection in his tablet screen as it darkened with a dead battery. He set the tablet aside and stretched out, letting out a happy little noise when his lacy underwear scratched a little rough on his tender skin; rolling up to his feet and standing. He went to Harry’s side, folding down into Harry’s lap; nuzzling on his neck.

“How do you feel, my sweet boy?”

He shrugged, sighing softly. “I’m still fuzzy; but it feels really good. I just wanna stay close for now.”

Harry smiled and reclined his chair back, holding his boy firm; feeling the slight tremble in Eggsy’s limbs slow just a little bit. “Nothing hurts too much?” he asked, giving Eggsy’s ass a squeeze.

Eggsy giggled softly, squirming. “I’m fine, Harry, I swear. You can grab on tighter if you wanna.” He squirmed again and cuddled closer when Harry’s hand gripped harder. “Thank you for my marks, Daddy. It feels so good.”

“So, you honestly liked getting swats that hard?”

“Definitely. I’ve needed that for a long time.”

He leaned up and nuzzled on Harry’s cheek, leaving little kitten kisses along Harry’s jaw, grinding his ass down on Harry’s thigh; letting out another little pleased noise. Harry smiled, sitting Eggsy upright when the door opened; reaching his hand up under Eggsy’s shirt slowly scritching his back. Eggsy arched into Harry’s touch, chuckling as Merlin came in with Lancelot following.

Lancelot hesitated a step when he saw Eggsy in Harry’s lap looking too comfortable but sat down in front of the desk with Merlin; steeling his expression to muted boredom.

“How did London look?” Harry asked, waking his laptop with his free hand; turning to look at the video feed.

“Champ’s given up locations to just about everyone Statesman and Badger; it seems he’s pissed because nobody tried to rescue him when he set off the bombs.”

Harry nodded, his fingers dipping down past Eggsy’s waistband; rubbing on the lace of his panties idly. “Well, Merlin, what do you think of going back?”

Merlin shrugged, sighing. “I really don’t know. I mean, we both have young kids; they’ve started establishing lives here. Is it fair to uproot them?”

Harry nodded again. “So, what would you suggest? We need to reestablish in London.”

“We need to vote on a London based Arthur if we’re staying here. Split up the men here since we do have overfill with Dresden and his men still around; we can train them to join us here and expand our resources.”

Harry adjusted under Eggsy, crossing his legs to force Eggsy to have to straddle his thigh. Eggsy squirmed a moment before he settled, keeping his expression neutral as Harry’s hand wandered to the front of his panties. “Pull the Knights for a vote then.”

Merlin stood, nodding; poking at his tablet. “Lancelot, I suggest you come along unless you wanna see Galahad’s dick.” Eggsy giggled when Lancelot hurried to follow Merlin, lounging back on Harry’s chest again, pulling his feet up into the seat and bracketing Harry’s legs.

Harry clicked on the laptop to continue showing the video feeds around headquarters and record video in the background. It wouldn’t show their faces, and Harry wanted to show off Eggsy to someone again and for now online seemed to be their only audience still interested in his boy.

Eggsy grinned when he noticed the little light on the laptop shining; Harry couldn’t see it very well with the laptop mostly on his blind side, he would have to turn his head a little more to notice it. He was distracted when Harry reached into his panties and grabbed his half hardness, pulling him out of the confines.

“What are you doing, Daddy?” he asked, nuzzling on Harry’s ear. “Anyone could just walk in and see you wanking me.”

“Let them,” Harry huffed, rubbing his beard on Eggsy’s neck, suckling little marks on his flesh. “My naughty boy needs to be seen. Don’t you dare cum before Daddy says you can, is that understood?”

Eggsy nodded on Harry’s shoulder, dropping his leg closest to the laptop to give the camera a clear view of Harry’s hand stroking him. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

Harry smiled and bit on Eggsy’s neck, on the bruise from his bite last night; making Eggsy whimper and squirm. He gripped tighter with his fist, tugging gently on Eggsy’s balls; wanting him tight on edge quickly and begging for release.

Eggsy fell deeper into the fuzziness with a soft huff, not bothering to keep himself quiet now; knowing his whimpering and pleading would pay off well for him later.

#######

Later Harry gathered the Kingsman Knights for a secret meeting to discuss which one of them would be going back to London and taking up the mantle of Arthur there. They met in the library; mostly because Harry wanted Eggsy kneeling for him in front of everyone again.

He settled Eggsy at his feet, making him sit up so he could pay attention and be involved in the conversations; keeping a hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck to keep him calm in front of their colleagues.

Last time Eggsy knelt in front of them he was too far down to notice them; but this time he would get to show off how good he was for Harry.

Merlin led the Knights into the library after speaking with them in the hall and making them aware that they would witness Eggsy kneeling and that they were not to call attention to it negatively. Eggsy let out a sigh when he felt all eyes fall on him, nuzzling Harry’s open palm to soothe himself as everyone settled in a seat.

“So, Merlin, have you determined who our top Knight is?”

Merlin nodded. “All of you have shown great improvements in every area; a couple more than the rest of you. I’ve worked with all of you on a more personal level since Harry’s taken up as Arthur, and for good reason. We both wanted Kingsman to be more like a family than it had been with Chester King. We’ve taken other talents into consideration for multiple missions.”

“Merlin, not so much hot air, please,” Harry huffed at him sounding tired. 

He smiled at Harry a moment before turning back to the Knights. “Gawain and Galahad, Arhtur sir, are my recommendations for our London based Arthur.”

“Well I believe everyone already knows how this will turn out but to keep with formalities; let’s put it to a vote.”

Merlin looked around at each Knight, gathering their silent votes; glaring at a couple who voted to send Eggsy back to London, quickly changing their minds with the quiet threat of torture if they voted to take him away from Harry.

After a minute he sighed and turned to Harry again. “Gawain, Sir.”

Harry nodded, visibly relieved that he wouldn’t have to consider sending Eggsy away. “Congratulations, Gawain; I know you’ll make Kingsman as a whole proud. Tomorrow at breakfast I will make the official announcements and we’ll begin arrangements.”

Merlin dismissed the Knights, groaning softly when the door closed behind the last man out; sitting down heavily in a chair. He fidgeted with his tablet before realizing Harry was staring at him; his one eye hard.

“What?” he asked, frowning.

“You really thought I would even consider sending my boy off?”

Merlin scoffed and looked back down at his tablet. “I knew you wouldn’t, but I wanted to act fair. I wouldn’t let the kitten be sent away.”

Harry huffed, tugging on Eggsy’s hair before scritching gently. “I’m sure you know better than that. Don’t think I won’t strap you up and paddle you like I do him when he misbehaves.”

That got a laugh from Merlin and a little snort from Eggsy; who was busy nuzzling on Harry’s thigh sleepily. “We both know I would break out of the shackles and have you strapped up faster than you can strike me; even without my legs on, Harry.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he challenged, smiling.

Merlin looked up at him again grinning, brow quirked. “Fine, let’s go find out then.”

Harry chuckled and stood with Eggsy tucked to his side; reaching up and taking Merlin’s tablet; earning a huff from him. Eggsy grinned and snatched it from Harry, getting a huff as well. Eggsy laughed happily when Harry flicked his ear for his troubles and sprinted off ahead of the two taking Merlin’s tablet with him.

The two doms gave each other a fond head shake and eye roll as they followed after him, both glad to see he wasn’t negatively affected from last night.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke with Eggsy tucked into his chest, slowly realizing he was woken by his boy; but Eggsy was still deep asleep, mumbling and squirming with what sounded like another bad dream. When Eggsy let out a huff and his leg kicked at Harry’s shin hard, Harry rolled Eggsy over on his back and sat up.

Merlin was startled awake when Eggsy flailed an arm and smacked his chest; Harry sat up and reached to pin Eggsy’s arms over his chest as Merlin roused, looking back at the two beside him.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked, reaching to turn on his bedside lamp.

Harry shook his head, holding Eggsy’s chin carefully and calling out to him. Eggsy arched against his hold, inhaling sharply, letting out a whine. Merlin laid down again, soothing a gentle touch over Eggsy’s forehead.

“Hey, kitten,” he said softly, stroking down Eggsy’s face to his cheek. Harry’s hand moved down and held Eggsy’s throat, pressing carefully. Eggsy arched into their touch instead of away, his eyes trying to flutter open.

“Come on back up,” Merlin told him, tone still soft as his touch. Eggsy let out a huff and flailed his arm again, breaking Harry’s loose hold. Harry sighed and caught his hand, holding firm as Eggsy turned his head toward his touch.

“Wake up, sweet boy,” Harry’s gentle tone came through the fog in Eggsy’s mind. Eggsy whined quietly again, arching.

Merlin let out a breath, reaching up and tugging gently on Eggsy’s hair; both felt him relax just a little bit. “Come on, time to wake up.”

Eggsy tensed at the change of Merlin’s tone, surprising them when he let out a little growl against the command and pulled against him. Harry squeezed Eggsy’s throat again a little more firm.

“Wake up, Gary,” Harry demanded, tone now firm; full dominance thick. “Come on. Don’t fight us.”

Eggsy startled both when he sat up quickly with a gasp, pushing their hands off. “Get off, Dean!” he yelled, rolling to the end of the bed; tumbling off on the floor with a grunt. Harry went to the end of the bed, looking down at Eggsy worried but knowing he shouldn’t touch him yet.

Eggsy looked around the dimly lit room, realizing he was home safe with Harry. He let out a groan and bent in on his lap, rubbing his face to wake himself more. “Jesus. Sorry, bad dream.”

Harry reached out and got Eggsy back up on the bed; holding him close. Merlin joined them at the foot of the bed, reaching and rubbing Eggsy’s back. “You don’t have to apologize, baby boy.” Harry told him, tone gentle again. “We’re just glad you’re awake now.”

“It’s been a while since your last real bad nightmare, hasn’t it?” Merlin asked. Eggsy nodded on Harry’s shoulder.

“Couple weeks at least.” Harry replied, reaching to hold Eggsy’s throat. “Longer for one so intense.”

Merlin nodded, reaching up to tug on Eggsy’s hair again; glad to see him relax more against Harry. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Eggsy shook his head. He wanted to tell Harry as always, but was still too frazzled to say anything about it in front of Merlin; needing just Harry’s comfort and touch. He couldn’t tell Merlin off though unable to push him away. Harry sighed, pressing a long kiss to Eggsy’s head.

“Alright, maybe later then.” He looked back at his alarm clock and sighed, it was about to go off and his day would start. “I’ll come check on you later; I have recruits all day. Fucking Dresden and his men, too.”

Harry chuckled softly as Merlin moved to get ready, getting Eggsy to his feet so he could lay him down again and let him try to get back to sleep for a little while. Eggsy reached and almost yanked Harry to lie down beside him, not wanting him too far away.

Merlin continued to grumble and groan as he got dressed, gathering everything he would need for his busy day. He left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him; crossing the hall to Jason’s nursery to look in on him.

After he was gone, Eggsy let out a groan; nuzzling on Harry’s chest. “I didn’t wanna say anything in front of him ‘cause he was part of everyone hurting me. Didn’t wanna piss him off and make him hurt me for real.”

Harry frowned, tucking Eggsy close and holding him tighter. “You know he wouldn’t actually hurt you, right?”

Eggsy nodded on his shoulder. “Logically, realistically, I know that; I really do. But, that’s what makes it so scary. I know he wouldn’t hurt me. But, he just seemed so demonic; like he was under a spell or something took over his body. It was him, but it wasn’t him.”

“And what was I doing?”

Eggsy shook his head, pressing closer and holding Harry tighter; clenching his eyes shut almost painfully tight. “They forced him to kill you.”

“They who?”

“Whoever controlled him. I couldn’t see anyone, just a bunch of dark spots and Dean. He was in his ear telling him what to do to me.”

Harry sighed softly, nuzzling on Eggsy. “I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you, and I won’t let anyone get close enough to hurt me either; I’m not leaving you again.”

Eggsy huffed quietly, keeping his tight grip on Harry; tucking and hiding against him still afraid. 

############

A couple hours later Harry had to start his busy day but considering Eggsy’s emotional situation he allowed Eggsy to take the day off and stay with him. Eggsy stayed at Harry’s feet, sitting under Harry’s desk with his head tucked in Harry’s lap. He held his stuffed dog, using the softness to soothe himself.

At lunch Harry convinced Eggsy to come out of hiding to join everyone in the dining hall. Eggsy went with him but still sat tense and on edge, his hands trembling and causing him to have difficulty with the cutlery. He felt a little better when Harry held the back of his neck in an attempt to comfort him, but he still sat ready as if he expected an attack. 

After managing to eat as much as he could, with Harry having to help him, Eggsy finally was away from the crowded dining room. Harry led him outside, hoping getting him out in the open and fresh air would help him calm down more; holding his boy close as they strolled the grounds.

He let Eggsy lead their wandering, a little surprised when Eggsy took them into the old cemetery. He was more surprised when he felt Eggsy’s shoulders drop and heard him let out a little sigh; feeling the tension in his boy leave him all at once.

“How do you feel now?”

Eggsy shook his head, sighing softly and tucking closer to Harry’s side; mind clearing. “This is kinda my peaceful place,” he replied, nuzzling on Harry. “I know it’s weird being a cemetery and all; but when I come out here; it’s so peaceful and still, it helps me clear my head a lot. It’s like there’s a bubble over this place and everything else around just shuts off and fades away. I mean, you can hear the difference in the air right? Everything sounds a little duller out away from here, right?”

Harry nodded, looking around; realizing Eggsy was right. The sounds felt a little denser in his ears. “So you just come out here and everything feels better?”

“I know, it’s so weird and kinda morbid.”

“Not really,” he replied, tucking Eggsy close again and nuzzling on him. “Cemeteries are meant to be peaceful; I’ve always found comfort from them.”

Eggsy smiled a little bit, pecking a soft kiss on Harry’s neck. “Come on, I’ll show you my spot.”

Harry huffed a fond chuckle and followed Eggsy farther into the cemetery toward the middle where an old, enormous, dead tree laid on the ground. Eggsy sat against the fallen tree, tugging Harry to sit down beside him. Harry knew he should care about getting his suit damaged, but didn’t totally care at the moment; caring more about taking care of his boy and making sure he recovered from waking with another bad dream.

Eggsy let out a long breath, calming and feeling clearer; curling around Harry and tucking in close. Harry held him firm, kissing and nuzzling on his precious boy; but still listened to the area around always prepared for trouble. He knew being seemingly totally distracted was something nefarious intent would look for.

He didn’t know who or what he was protecting his boy from, but he would protect his boy selflessly.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry brought Eggsy back inside when rain began falling steadily; taking him back upstairs and to the bathroom. He sat Eggsy on the closed toilet lid, caressing and holding Eggsy’s face in his hands gently; smiling just a little bit at his dilated eyes, drawing his thumb outlining Eggsy’s bottom lip.

“How would you feel if Uncle helped me take you apart tonight?”

Eggsy shrugged, sitting bent over his lap looking up at Harry; leaning into Harry’s touch. “Not bathing me though; that’s just between me’n you.”

“Of course, my dearest boy. Will you kneel if he calls on you?”

“Will he get mad if I can’t ‘cause I’m still cloudy thinkin’ he’d smack me one?”

“We’ll all sit together and talk about that; but I want you to be honest and tell him. You know undoubtedly he would never maliciously or purposely hurt you; and he’ll understand that sometimes dreams can seem too real. He won’t get mad if you can’t kneel for him right now.”

Eggsy let out a sigh and sat up, hearing the bedroom door open and click closed gently; hearing Merlin’s familiar gait as he crossed tiredly through the bedroom to the den, unaware that he tensed nervously until he flinched hard when Harry bent down and kissed his forehead.

“Sit and let me draw you a bath; then, we’ll go together and talk to Uncle.” Eggsy nodded, sighing when Harry stepped away from him and bending over his lap again.

Harry started the bath water then stepped away to change into lounge clothes; it was still too early for pajamas. He looked in on Merlin, finding him on his lounger with Jason in his arms sleeping.

“He’s still in a foggy mood so you behave and watch your tongue. We all need to talk later, it’s important that you don’t lose your temper.”

Merlin frowned up at him. “Is it really that bad?”

“No, but he feels like what he has to say might upset you; so you watch your tone.”

Merlin huffed when Harry turned and walked away without further explanation but settled down and adjusted Jason to lay comfortably on his chest, rubbing his little chubby fingers sticking out of the hard cast on his little arm; more worried about finding out exactly how his son had gotten hurt in the nursery.

Harry went back to Eggsy, putting fizzy balls and oils in the bath water, turning to the counter and rummaging through a drawer. Eggsy sat up and watched him curious, confused when Harry turned and showed him the little green bath duck he bought.

“I saw this on an online shop, I paid a touch more to have it customized.”

Eggsy reached and caught it when Harry tossed it toward him, blushing and snickering when he saw the butt of the duck had little lacy panties and a corset painted on the body.

“This supposed to be me?”

Harry shrugged, grinning, and leaned against the counter while they waited for the tub to fill up. “Maybe if they had a kitten or a little fox; since you like your fox tails so much. Are you going to put it in with you?”

He stood, putting the duck on the edge of the bathtub; smiling when Harry stepped up to undress him. “I can do this, you know.”

“Hush and let Daddy.” Harry replied, dragging Eggsy’s shirt up and off; unable to resist running his hands over Eggsy’s abdomen and sides slowly, reaching for Eggsy’s pants next, tugging them down off his hips. “You truly are beautiful in your little lace, sweet boy.”

Eggsy smiled, blushing lightly ducking his head, and flicked his nose. “I’m really not, but alright.”

Harry took Eggsy’s panties off and put him in the tub, turning the water off as Eggsy settled back.

###############

After spending an hour bathing Eggsy, Harry dried and dressed him; letting him wrap up in his robe for a bit more comfort knowing having to discuss important things would drain Eggsy and leave him feeling vulnerable. But, when they came into the den and saw Merlin pacing with Jason and the cast on his arm; Eggsy’s troubles left both of their minds quickly.

“Oh no, what happened?” Eggsy asked, holding the casted arm gently in his hands; surprised when Jason cried and reached for him.

Merlin sighed and passed him over, sitting and grabbing his tablet again; flicking on the screen while Eggsy paced trying to soothe Jason. 

“Girls in the nursery said that he rolled off a changing table. I can’t access the security feeds though; my passcodes aren’t working at all.”

Harry came back with a pacifier for Jason, sneaking a dose of his pain medication to him with it so he wouldn’t spit it back out. “Let me try,” he told Merlin, sitting down and taking the tablet; putting in a passcode that even Merlin didn’t know about; sighing when they finally saw the video footage.

Both were stunned to see the youngest nursery worker being too rough with Jason as she all but yanked him up by his little overalls to change his diaper. Merlin nearly hissed when she raised a hand and smacked Jason’s bare leg for squirming as she continued to be rough with him.

Eggsy stepped back startled when they stood together and stormed away side by side; tucking Jason to his shoulder so he could go after them and find out what they were doing.

Everyone passing gave the raging duo a wide berth, pressing tight to a wall to get out of their hell path to the nursery. Harry would later feel bad for terrifying all the children when he loudly shoved the doors open, snarling as he looked around for the woman who they saw swing Jason off the changing table and throw him on the floor as hard as she could manage.

Merlin spotted her first and grabbed her by her throat, squeezing hard and shoving her against a wall. Harry snatched a pistol from one of the agents coming in to see; standing at Merlin’s shoulder with the pistol against the woman’s head; pressing hard.

“Which one of you hacked the cameras and changed the passcodes?” Merlin asked, squeezing her throat tighter, looking around the nursery. “One of you knew this bitch purposely hurt my son and you’re covering for her.”

“Lancelot, inform the parents that they need to come collect their children; let them know there’s been an incident and assist with their pick-up. Percival, Gareth, help us escort the nannies down to the cells; if they won’t talk, they’ll rot.” Harry ordered, gun still held.

Merlin yanked her up off the wall and shoved at her until she moved, not caring that he looked like a maniac when he grabbed her by her hair as she stumbled and led her along. He was out for blood, livid about his son being grossly mistreated and abused so horribly.

Eggsy watched everything wide eyed, glad that Jason was starting to quiet down as his medicine started making him drowsy. He turned and hurried to find Liam, feeling bad for needing him on his day off but he couldn't bring Jason down to the cells and his Doms needed him.

With Jason settled, Eggsy hurried to get to the lower levels; not surprised to find a crowd gathered outside the prison area; having to push his way through. He didn’t expect to see Merlin cuffed to the bars on one door but knew Harry had to do it so Merlin didn’t actually kill anyone; despite both wanting to massacre the entire nursery staff. The cuffs didn’t stop Merlin from threatening all of them though and Harry made no attempt to quiet him while he and a few others worked to question them.

Eggsy stepped up and got Merlin’s focus on him, frightened by the fire and rage he saw in Merlin’s eyes but needing to soothe his Dom. 

“Come on, take a breath,” he encouraged, hands on Merlin’s chest; smiling when Merlin huffed at him. “That’s not what I meant, but better. If you kill her, you can’t spend the next few years making her life in prison so miserable.”

He almost let loose when Merlin let out a growl, remembering the nightmare that woke everyone too early. He sighed and hugged Merlin close, hoping Merlin wouldn’t turn his anger on him.

“Come on, Uncle,” he soothed quietly, feeling Merlin soften just a tiny bit. “Let’s go get Bub and cuddle him, huh?”

Merlin groaned but softened for Eggsy, sighing. “Where is he?”

Eggsy stood straight, smiling at him. “He’s with Liam, in our room; don’t worry. He probably feels bad for it being his day off and Bub getting hurt.” He took the cuff keys out of Merlin’s pocket and released him; hugging to Merlin’s side to keep him from fighting or attacking anyone and leading him away from the cells.


	19. Chapter 19

Eggsy sat in the den, on the couch beside Harry, watching Merlin on Harry’s left as he again watched security footage from the nursery. Both were concerned because Merlin couldn’t seem to stop watching the video, acting almost obsessed with it.

Eggsy nearly leapt up startled when Jason could be heard waking in the bedroom; hurrying to tend to him, a part of him still nervous about Merlin turning his anger on him and harming him. He put on a smile for Jason, scooping him up after checking his diaper; cuddling him close and being careful of his arm, taking him back to the den. He wedged himself in the arm of the couch beside Harry again, propping Jason in his lap back against Harry’s chest.

Merlin stood and left the den for a minute, coming back with a sippy cup and teething biscuit for Jason; eyes not leaving the tablet in his hand as he tended to his son. Jason seemed content to sit with Harry and Eggsy while he tried to wake up fully.

“When are you gonna put that away and stop watching it like a gremlin watching its hoard?” Harry asked, one arm tucked around Jason and Eggsy in the other.

“Well, gimme an excuse to pay attention to something else.” Merlin shrugged.

Eggsy huffed and plucked the tablet out of Merlin’s hand, setting it out of his reach on the side table. “You have a son right here; he’s the best excuse not to keep watching that video.”

He just sighed at Eggsy and moved Jason over to his lap; calming obviously as he held his son again. Harry reached and put a hand on Merlin’s thigh, squeezing gently; letting Eggsy sprawl out comfortably in his lap again.

“While I have both of you here together, there is an important discussion we need to have.”

Merlin looked up at him concerned, more worried when he noticed the frown and dread on Eggsy’s face. He reached and took Eggsy’s fidgeting hand, squeezing firm. Harry tightened his hold on his boy, feeling him calm just a little bit.

“First, you have to promise you aren’t going to get upset or angry.”

“Alright,” Merlin replied looking between the two more concerned. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

Eggsy let out a sigh, squirming a moment pulling tighter to Harry. 

“You remember the other night when I had that bad dream?” Merlin nodded, calming slightly; he had been worried that they were going to push him out of their partnership. “I mean, I know it was just a bad dream and none of it actually happened and that now especially with that fucker Dean dead it mostly won’t.”

Harry reached up and held the back of Eggsy’s neck, soothing him to be able to take a pause to catch his breath and be able to slow his rambling mind.

“Well, what happened?” Merlin asked. “It seemed intense the way you jumped up and got away from us.”

Eggsy sighed again. “I mean, I know realistically and undoubtedly it was just a fucked up dream. I know that and it doesn’t mean anything bad on you at all. I know that, really.”

Merlin let out a slow breath, hiding his deepening concern, squeezing Eggsy’s hand again. “You’re rambling and repeating yourself more than you’re saying anything, kitten. You’re stalling.”

Harry gave Eggsy’s neck a squeeze, rubbing soothingly. Eggsy closed his eyes and let out a sigh through his nose, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. He hated difficult discussions, he was always too anxious, but he knew he had to do it.

“Dean and his fuckers did something to put you in their control; they made you kill Harry then turn on me, too. I didn’t wanna say anything ‘cause I didn’t want you to think I’m gonna start believing you would hurt us ‘cause I should know better.”

Merlin put Jason beside him, tucking him close, and reached to tug Eggsy closer, putting him half in both his and Harry’s laps, putting Eggsy’s head down on his shoulder, rubbing Eggsy’s cheek and kissing his forehead.

“I’m not gonna get upset because you had a nightmare you couldn’t control, kitten. You did good letting me know, too. You’re getting better at talking about things and I’m honestly proud of you for being able to do it now.”

Eggsy huffed a breath, pressing his face into Merlin’s shoulder, tension leaving him making him go limp on the two. Merlin adjusted his grip as Harry squirmed under Eggsy to hold him better, moving Jason again and putting him up on Eggsy’s legs in his lap.

He and Harry worked together to get the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped up their little huddle snug, holding their boy safe.

After a while Eggsy managed to doze off on Merlin’s shoulder, Jason fought sleep tucked warm in Eggsy’s arms.

Harry leaned and kissed the back of Eggsy’s head, nuzzling him gently. “Put that away, Hamish,” he muttered when he saw Merlin sneakily watching the video again. “You’re already going to torture the bitch; stop making yourself feel worse, please.”

“She flung my son and broke his arm, Harry,” Merlin grumbled. “Do you realize how hard she had to do it to break such a thick bone?”

“Which is exactly why I don’t feel guilty for letting every single parent into that cell to hurt her in return. She’s going to suffer and you’re going to give her more pain than anyone.”

Merlin put the tablet away again, shoving it in the cushion so he wasn’t so tempted to keep watching the video, leaning to nuzzle on Eggsy; needing his calm to soothe himself.

“Would you like to help me take him apart and piece him back together?”

“I’m not a top, you know that; I’m a greedy, bitchy, bossy bottom; but, I take orders better than barking them in bed.”

Harry smiled fondly. “Then we’ll put him down and get him bossy on you. I can boss him and he can tumble you around.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, smiling, and shook his head. “He’s not a very confident top, especially when he’s getting it from you; he concentrates on you more than his task.”

“Then we need to work on that; you should dominate him more often, teach him, train him like I have. He’s already showing off your ownership of him. He wants you to train him.”

“We’ll try,” Merlin sighed, pecking Eggsy’s forehead again. Harry nodded, rubbing Eggsy’s back slowly; feeling the little lace top under Eggsy’s t-shirt.

He couldn’t wait to see the new lacy gift his boy bought for him, almost unable to resist stripping him down in the middle of the day again.

#################

Eggsy spent the evening after the little ones were put to bed kneeling for his two Doms, taking turns sucking them off while they sat on the couch together watching a movie. His jaw ached and his throat was pleasantly raw, but Eggsy didn’t stop; happy and warm in the fuzziness he needed almost desperately.

After spending a while on Harry, Eggsy pulled off for a breath; looking up at his Daddy with cloudy, glazed eyes, leaning up to nuzzle on Harry’s bare abdomen, happily taking Harry’s offered fingers into his mouth.

Beside them Merlin clicked the remote for the vibrator inside Eggsy, smiling when Eggsy whimpered and thrust back against the air, grinding his lace covered groin on Harry’s knee.

“Daddy wants you to let Uncle use your throat while I enjoy myself eating that little pussy of yours.”

Eggsy nodded, whimpering and grinding down harder; sucking Harry’s fingers into his throat for a moment before he pulled off to get up on the couch between them to reach Merlin, on his knees between Merlin’s spread thighs; mouthing on Merlin’s hips as Harry got himself situated behind him and took the vibrator out. He grunted when Merlin grabbed his hair and shoved into his mouth at the same time Harry’s tongue pressed into his hole; unable to fight going limp between the two as they worked him from both ends.

Harry indulged himself between Eggsy’s cheeks for a couple minutes before he pulled back and stood; working to unbuckle his belt and get his zipper down, too far gone to do anything but shove into his willing fuck hole dry.

The sensation of being taken with very little prep made Eggsy shudder and take Merlin deeper into his throat; cutting off his air. Fuzziness exploded in his muscles, making Eggsy limp like a ragdoll between the two, letting them use him for their own needs.

Merlin felt his release edging and yanked Eggsy up and off, fisting his hair tight as he stroked himself; painting Eggsy’s slack face, grunting and panting. He dropped his grip as Harry continued to fuck Eggsy from behind, letting Eggsy’s head drop down on his lap breathless, sated and loose.

Eggsy continued to mouth on Merlin’s spent dick, licking at the spunk on his face.

Harry reached and grabbed him, pulling out and holding him down; panting breathless as he added his own spunk to the boy’s face, letting Eggsy drop down again as he finished and collapsed back exhausted and spent.

Eggsy laid against Merlin, thoroughly used and so deep down into the fuzziness of subspace that he loved to care that the cum on his face would dry if he didn’t try to clean it off. He continued to lick up what he could, smiling dopily.

Merlin recovered first and made an attempt to help Eggsy clean his face; giving him most of it off his fingers, limbs heavy and loose; finally free of the tension he had been carrying for the past three days. Harry lounged watching his boy and Merlin, a satisfied and exhausted smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, but it's late so lol.

Harry and Merlin both had to take an unexpected sick day, but it gave Eggsy another excuse to wait on them hand and foot. He dressed up for his task, hoping to make his Doms feel a little better, putting on a tight and revealing uniform for them after making sure Daisy was settled with Teddy for her day and Jason with Liam.

But, first he had to get through going down to the kitchens. He wanted to make them a bit of home made soup knowing that would definitely help them feel a little better. He put on a pair of baggy pants and one of his hoodies over the sexy uniform, ordering the two to stay put while he was gone, then hurried off.

Kitchen staff was surprised to see him come in and take over a stovetop and rummage through the walk-in fridge; bringing out a small armload of supplies. He didn’t notice the odd looks aimed at his back as he worked, whistling to himself and jiggling a little dance.

He enjoyed cooking for his family any time he could, but getting to take care of sick loves; he couldn’t be more content and at ease chopping vegetables and beef pieces.

Whistling turned into humming and then singing; his cheerful mood quickly spreading to the staff.

When he added the nearly cooked meat to the broth and vegetables, he turned to clean the few utensils he used; finally remembering he was in a shared kitchen full of other people. He laughed, blushing.

“Okay, all of you; hush it. I gotta go back upstairs to take carea Arthur and Merlin; let that simmer about an hour then send up a couple bowls?” he requested, taking his dishes to the sink to clean them again.

Everyone was too stunned to see a Kingsman Knight doing his own cleaning automatically, that nobody tried to offer to do it for him. Eggsy put the dishes in a drainer then checked his pot again before hurrying off back upstairs.

He found Harry and Merlin as he left them, sitting together on the couch under the comforter off their bed; both looking miserable. He put on a smile as he came fully into view in the nurse uniform, the hem of the almost too tight skirt hiked up to reveal just a peek of his black lace, legs covered in black Lycra stockings and garters.

Harry noticed first, perking up just a little bit when he noticed the outfit. “What’s this?” he asked curiously despite the awful feeling of being sick.

Eggsy shrugged, making a show of bending and reaching across Harry to fluff up Merlin’s pillows under his aching knees; stifling a snicker in his arm when Harry reached up and grazed his side slowly.

“Is this silk?”

Merlin finally perked up when he heard his preferred material mentioned, looking Eggsy over. “Oh, silk?” he mumbled, reaching up to feel on the fabric tight on Eggsy’s thigh. “That’s the good stuff, kitten.”

“I had it made special.”

Harry sat up a little straighter when Eggsy wedged between them on the couch; grabbing a handful of his Lycra’d thigh while Merlin continued to stroke the silk uniform.

“Timothy?”

He nodded, bending his legs and spreading for the two; laughing as their hands wandered and groped on him. “I gotta get you two to take sick meds more often. You’re both so high it’s hilarious.”

Merlin shook his head, pulling Eggsy over into his lap getting a laugh from him. Harry tugged on Eggsy’s legs, putting them back over his lap, unable to keep his hands still.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you two, not letting you feel me up and get hard-ons.”

“This is part of taking care of us, sweet boy,” Harry replied, his left hand finding its way to Eggsy’s lace. Merlin bunched the skirt up on Eggsy’s hips to let Harry have more lace to grab,

“This’ll help us feel so much better, kitten,” he put in, nuzzling on Eggsy’s neck. “Keeps our spirits up.”

Eggsy smiled and shook his head, getting comfortable between them surrendering to their hands.

##############

An hour and a half later Eggsy brought in a serving tray with two bowls of the soup he made and simple finger sandwiches from the head chef; along with a bottle of expensive wine from the new cellar.

Eggsy settled them with a bowl and plate of sandwiches each, having to again take Harry’s wandering hand out of his skirt so he wouldn’t fumble with the wine as he poured three glasses.

“If I behave and finish my food, will you come sit in my lap?”

Eggsy smiled, bending and pecking a kiss on Harry’s warm forehead. “Yes, Daddy. But you have to behave and eat good. Eat all those veggies I made for you.” He snickered when Harry took a spoonful obediently.

“What do I get if you don’t have to bribe me to eat?” Merlin asked grinning.

“Anything you’d like, you’re Uncle; you give orders, too.”

He sat down between them again, curling up to keep their hands from getting hold of the uniform; nibbling on a sandwich, unable to keep the smile off his face as he watched his Doms enjoying the soup he made seemingly more than the simple finger sandwiches.

After a few bites, Merlin paused for a drink of wine. “I enjoy feet,” he announced. Harry laughed into his own wine and Eggsy stared at Merlin dumbly. He shrugged, grinning just a little bit.

“Well, eat all your soup and I’ll let you fuck with my feet while I’m on Daddy’s lap. Maybe you can tell me more how you get kinky; we can have more fun.”

Merlin nodded, reaching and rubbing on Eggsy’s ankle. “Keep the stockings on; I’ll order you some new ones if these get ruined.”

Eggsy chuckled, snuggling on Harry’s shoulder.

#########

After both ate two bowls of soup, and insisted on Eggsy getting a bowl for himself when they requested their seconds, Eggsy made himself comfortable in Harry’s lap with his feet over in Merlin’s; surprised when Merlin just wanted to rub on his feet instead of the sexual acts he was expecting to happen.

Merlin wanted, but he was still a little too nervous to ask. He didn’t want Eggsy turned off by his weird sex kinks.

Harry finally managed to get the silk uniform off his boy, giving it over to Merlin to enjoy, one hand cupping Eggsy’s lace covered groin and the other going to rub on Eggsy’s exposed ass cheeks.

“Are you two trying to get off while you’re sick?” he asked, smiling at the two.

“No,” Merlin fibbed, rubbing the silk on Eggsy’s feet.

“A little bit, yes,” Harry admitted at the same time. He huffed at Merlin. “He’s completely lying. He’s trying to figure out how to get you to rub him off with your feet.”

“Am not,” he absolutely lied, keeping his attention on Eggsy’s feet so Eggsy wouldn’t see his blushing cheeks.

Eggsy laughed, giving both little kisses. “I’ll have to practice but I’m sure I can get it; but after you're better. If we all fuck about while you’re sick it’s just gonna keep spreading the germs.”

He didn’t expect both Doms to pout at him. He smiled, giving them both fresh water out of the pitcher on the coffee table and snuggled up between them; glad to be taking care of them together, enjoying the peace it gave him.


	21. Chapter 21

One sick day turned into two and then three. Eggsy worked hard to take care of his Doms, more than happy to have the chance but hating that it took both getting so sick for them to let him tend to their every need. He even managed to convince them to let him help with bathing.

Eggsy came back from the bedroom after collecting the food tray from the dumbwaiter, smiling at his Doms lounged together on the couch. He again wore the silk nurse uniform, but this time had a pair of white stockings and garters to match.

Merlin had sent one of the medical staff out to buy the stockings, his only request had been that the material was durable and clean white.

Eggsy set them up to eat, taking Harry’s tablet out of his hands. “You’re supposed to be resting, Daddy; no work right now.”

“It’s not work, my sweet boy,” he replied, hugging his arm around Eggsy’s waist and putting his hand up under the skirt between Eggsy’s thighs. Eggsy smiled and put his feet up in Merlin’s lap, rubbing lightly on his groin. Merlin grinned as he ate, rubbing on Eggsy’s feet with his free hand.

“Then what is it?” he asked looking at the blueprints on the tablet screen

“Plans for a remodel.”

“That counts as work; besides, I thought you already had the repair work all planned out?”

Harry smiled. “This is a very specific remodel for you; for your birthday. Me and Uncle have been talking about it for a few days.”

Eggsy sat up a little concerned. “What do you mean?” He looked over at Merlin when his hand moved up his calf, a comforting touch instead of the aroused rubbing on his feet.

“Well, would you like it to be a total surprise?”

Eggsy shook his head, feeling Harry lean up and nuzzle up behind his ear; leaving a little kiss. “I actually really hate surprises, so no. I’d rather know; I mean, my first thought was you’re both pushin’ me outta the bedroom.”

“Absolutely not,” Harry told him sincerely, hugging him firm. “We’re expanding again and turning an empty room into a private kitchen for you; you’ve always seemed to enjoy cooking, especially for us. So we want you to have your own space again to do that whenever you’d like.”

He went limp with relief, huffing as his head landed back on Harry’s shoulder and his legs relaxed against Merlin’s lap and he smiled again as he resumed rubbing his feet in Merlin’s lap.

“You’re really doing that for me?”

Harry smiled, kissing Eggsy’s temple, nodding and nuzzling on him again. “Yes, sweet boy.”

“My own kitchen, just for me to use to take carea you two and the kids, that I can have a hand in designing and all that good stuff?”

“Of course; you can even pick out all the cookware and everything. Cooking seems to be your happy place so you control it.” Merlin put in.

“What if I choose everything to be green and blue ‘cause it’s your two favorite colors?”

Harry chuckled. “It’s your kitchen, your choice.”

Eggsy grinned big and got comfortable between them, letting them eat while he worked on designs for his new kitchen on Harry’s tablet; surprised when he felt fuzzy a little bit. He hadn’t expected a new kitchen would make him feel so good, but coming from his Doms; he welcomed it as always.

Eventually the food was gone and dishes sent down to the kitchen. Eggsy lounged between the two still working on designing his kitchen, not realizing how much his happiness was calming and making them happy in return.

While the three were distracted, they didn’t hear the bedroom door open and didn’t realize Liam had come in with Jason until they heard him in the den doorway. Liam didn’t expect to see Eggsy dressed up like a sexy nurse, slowly rubbing his feet on Merlin’s exposed dick while he let Harry grope between his thighs.

“Whoa, shit, sorry!” he said then quickly turned to retreat; completely forgetting that he had come to bring Jason back.

Eggsy looked up startled but leapt up to follow, concerned something had happened to Jason; having the mind to throw on Harry’s robe over the uniform as he chased after Liam down the hall. He caught up with him at the elevator, both breathless as they almost stumbled into the lift.

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy asked panting, taking Jason.

Liam shook his head frazzled, stumbling and stuttering a minute before he could speak clearly. “Five o’clock,” he got out, backing into a corner with a huff; gesturing to the robe. “What the hell, man?”

Eggsy looked down at himself, only seeing his stockinged feet peeking out from under Harry’s robe. “Well, I’m playing nurse right now; figure I needed to look the part.”

“You were wanking Hamish off with your feet, Eggsy. That’s not nurse duty; that’s just weird.”

“What, you don’t wanna let Trish rub you off with her feet?” he teased as they exited the elevator and started back down the hall together. “I’m a Submissive; this type of thing is what I live for; it’s what I really love doing for them.”

Liam sighed at him. “Whose idea was it you dressing up in a nurse skirt?”

Eggsy snickered, shrugging. “Mine. I wanted to make them laugh at first; but they both liked it; the actual uniform itself, not me dressing up like a woman. They both really like the materials that it’s made from.”

They stopped outside the bedroom and Liam sighed again. “And the footjob?”

“So Hamish likes feet; everyone has their kinks. You can’t say you don’t have something you like in bed.”

Liam shrugged. “What about Harry’s hand up the skirt?”

“He really likes lacy panties and he was appreciating them like always.”

“He’s makin’ you wear fuckin’ womens’ panties, Eggsy?!” he hissed quietly.

Eggsy snorted at him and shook his head. “No, I chose to start wearing them when I saw how much he likes them and I really do like it when he takes the time to appreciate them on me. They don’t force me to do anything; I’m totally willing and want all of this. You don’t gotta worry, bruv.”

He groaned at Eggsy, sighing to calm himself, rubbing his forehead. “Are you totally sure it’s all consensual and all that?”

Eggsy nodded. “They ain’t ever gonna be like Dean and his fuckers, I promise. Everything I’m doing for them, I want to do. Submitting to them totally, it just makes me really happy and I know this is what I’m supposed to do. It makes them really happy and that just makes me feel good.”

“Alright,” Liam sighed at him. “Sorry for freaking out, I just didn’t expect that at all. Id’a kept him a little later but he was getting fussy and wanted Hamish.”

Eggsy smiled and cuddled Jason, kissing his head. “Just, don’t go tellin’ everyone how we get our kicks, yeah?”

Liam nodded and turned to leave back to his room, still worried but trusting Eggsy enough to be able to know what he was doing with himself. Eggsy took Jason back to the bedroom, giving him to Merlin.

“So I guess fun’s over,” Merlin mumbled, feigning a pout.

“I’ll keep the stockings on for you, Uncle,” Eggsy chuckled, turning to let Harry reach up and unzip the uniform for him. “You can at least still rub with your hands until the kids go to bed.”

He went back to the bedroom to put away the uniform and put on lounge clothes; putting on a silk and lace nightie under his appropriate clothes. When he was appropriately covered, he stepped out of the closet; putting on another smile when Daisy came in after finishing with Teddy.

“Is Daddy and Ham still sick?” she asked, taking off her shoes and putting them up under the bed.

“Not as bad but they still both feel sucky. I bet if we go in there and all cuddle they’ll feel a lot better.”

Daisy nodded, taking off her jeans and putting on the shorts she brought with her from her room, and followed Eggsy to the den; climbing up into Harry’s lap and snuggling to him under his blanket. Harry smiled and held her close, tucking Eggsy up under his arm and to his side holding his loves secure. Eggsy heard Merlin chuckle softly when he put his feet back up in his lap under the blankets, smiling when Merlin’s hand found his feet and resumed rubbing slowly.

#############

Later that evening after putting the kids to bed, Eggsy laid sprawled out on his stomach in bed, still wearing his stockings and nightie, working Merlin with his feet and his mouth on Harry; grinding down on the bedspread while Merlin controlled the vibrator inside him.  
Merlin let out a huff, thrusting on Eggsy’s feet slowly, holding Eggsy’s feet tucked around him giving him a space to enjoy himself unable to keep his hands off the Lycra. He was glad that he finally admitted to his kink; it wasn’t totally a fetish, he wasn’t obsessed, but pleasuring himself using Eggsy’s, something clicked and it felt right.

“Let me have your throat, boy,” he panted, feeling his release edging.

Harry stopped Eggsy’s mouth on him and pulled him off, tugging on his hair firmly. Eggsy whimpered, arching when Merlin reached up and grabbed his hair.

“I said come here,” Merlin gruffed pulling him back; turning him around, giving Harry the remote.

Eggsy shuddered when Harry pulled the vibrator out and pulled him down onto his face, sighing and thrusting gently when he felt Harry’s mouth and tongue on him; grunting when Merlin shoved rough into his mouth.

“You’re gonna make me cum then you’re gonna fuck me.” Merlin commanded, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s hair, smiling when Eggsy let out a whimper.

He grabbed Eggsy’s hair in his fists and let out a shout as he thrust almost manically; unaware that he was shoving Eggsy’s ass down against Harry’s face. But, Harry would readily let Eggsy’s ass suffocate him; he continued to lick and tongue his boy’s hole not concerned with the need for breathing.

Merlin came with a shout, choking Eggsy shoving deep into his throat. He pulled out breathless and fell back on the bed; legs splayed. 

“Come boy, fuck me good.”

Harry sat up with Eggsy, giving him the lube as he got behind him; needing to be inside him. Eggsy lubed himself, rubbing a fair bit on Merlin, then grabbed Merlin’s knees and shoved them up almost to Merlin’s ears; smiling at the groan he couldn’t fight as he slid inside with one thrust. He groaned himself when Harry shoved into him without much prep; he was loose from Harry’s mouth but still tight enough he had that momentary sting he needed as he trust against Merlin, fucking himself back on Harry at the same time.

He wasn’t usually a top, but he couldn’t resist Merlin ordering him and Harry slowly fucking him at the same time. He was making his Doms happy, that’s what mattered most.

Merlin came again with a sigh, orgasming dry unable to shoot off so soon after one intense orgasm.

“Keep going, boy,” Merlin panted, tightening around Eggsy.

Harry smiled at Merlin over Eggsy’s shoulder, hand reaching up to wrap around Eggsy’s throat carefully. “Don’t you dare cum until I say, boy,” he gruffed in Eggsy’s ear; earning a needy whimper from the boy between them. “Fuck Uncle stupid and keep fucking him.”

Eggsy sighed, welcoming the fuzziness to take over; moving between his Doms unable to do anything but obey them fully.


	22. Chapter 22

Eggsy let himself into Harry’s office in a huff, plopping down heavily in a chair in front of the desk. Harry started to ask what had him so upset, but when Merlin came in with Gareth following, looking annoyed; he kept quiet. Merlin put his tablet down on the desk with a sigh, sitting calmer than Eggsy had. Gareth stood behind Eggsy with his arms crossed, almost glaring at the back of Eggsy’s head.

“Before I get thrown under a bus, I just want to point out they had it coming.” Eggsy announced, slouching when Merlin turned and glared at him.

“In his defense, he’s right; in a way,” Gareth put in, eyes still hard but Harry could see he was trying to fight a grin.

“He and Stiles stink bombed the women’s locker room and put a firecracker in two lockers.” Merlin grumbled.

Harry let out a slow sigh, rubbing his forehead, and picked up the tablet to look at the security footage.”Why?”

“Because they’re all tired of Johnson’s wife and daughter leaving their used pads and tampons all over the ground.”

Harry nodded, reading Merlin’s incident reports and complaints against the two women. “Where’d you get the firecrackers?”

“Closet,” Eggsy shrugged, glad that nobody was yelling at him. He relaxed a little bit knowing Harry wasn’t going to be too furious with him.

“And that’s the only reason you’ve acted out this time?”

Eggsy squirmed a little bit, shrugging. “Mostly,”

Harry nodded again, sharing a look with Merlin as he passed the tablet back to him. Merlin nodded just barely and turned, beckoning Eggsy to follow and dismissing Gareth. Harry squared his shoulders, pulling up his abilities as Arthur, and called for Johnson, his wife, and his daughter trusting Eggsy in Merlin’s hands until he could step away from his office for a couple hours.

Eggsy trudged downstairs with Merlin and to the bedroom; kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket before falling down on the bed; grabbing Harry’s pillow and hugging it tight. Merlin lounged behind him, putting a careful hand on Eggsy’s hip.

“I’m not mad at you, kitten; I do agree something had to be done. But, it’s gonna take a while to get that awful smell outta the locker room. I’m just glad nobody was hurt.”

“Well, we did make sure we did it all when nobody would be in there ‘cause we didn’t wanna hurt anyone.”

Merlin nodded, kneading Eggsy’s hip firmly. “Good on you.”

Eggsy turned around and snuggled closer to Merlin, still holding Harry’s pillow, and put his head on Merlin’s thigh. Merlin smiled, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair slowly feeling him start to calm again.

An hour later Harry came in, huffing as he started to peel off his suit; glad to see Eggsy and Merlin snuggled together in bed and Eggsy finally sleeping peacefully but still clutching his pillow tight.

“Was it difficult to put him down?”

Merlin shook his head, showing Harry where he had hold of Eggsy’s hair and was tugging and scritching still. “He went down like a lead weight; gave him a bit of a mark up with his flogger, he got too antsy so I had to do it. But, I didn’t go like you do on him, barely left any marks. I think he just needed the noise and the bite.”

Harry nodded, lifting the hem of Eggsy’s nightie to see his barely marked ass cheeks and a couple good hand prints Merlin preferred to leave on him. He smiled and rubbed the marks; rousing Eggsy with his familiar touch.

“Come cuddle,” Eggsy mumbled at him, reaching to tug on Harry’s wrist until he laid down behind him and held him tight; tucking his head on Eggsy’s pillow with him not wanting to take his pillow away from his boy. “Uncle gave me spanks.”

That made Harry smile against the back of Eggsy’s head. He nuzzled in Eggsy’s hair and kissed lightly. “I saw that,” he replied. “You seem to have liked it.”

Eggsy nodded. “Felt really good. But, he pulled back.”

Harry chuckled when Merlin snorted quietly. “Because he likes to spank a lot harder than Daddy.”

“I wanna still try, but Uncle said you gotta be here, too. I might need rough sometime and you don’t always like going really hard.”  
Harry nodded. “I think a few bare handed pops will be alright, but you have to say if it’s too hard.”

Eggsy smiled dopily and nuzzled on Merlin’s shoulder. “I’ll be good.”

Merlin moved to sit near the foot of the bed, making Eggsy laugh when he grabbed his legs and pulled him over; draping him over his lap and off the side of the bed on his knees. Harry got comfortable to watch, letting Eggsy grab onto his knee to keep himself better grounded.

“I think ten to start should do since I already gave you five.” Merlin told him, grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s ass and squeezing.

Eggsy groaned and arched into the first spank, smiling. “Harder, Uncle please.”

“Just a touch.”

The next pop echoed more than it stung but the pain delayed and was deep; making Eggsy sigh and grind against Merlin’s leg. “I didn’t mean with a feather duster, Uncle.”

Harry chuckled at Eggsy’s taunts when Merlin huffed and spanked him harder; letting it sting instead of being mostly noise against his skin. “Give him a good one, see if you can spank good enough to quiet that mouth.”

Merlin grinned and pulled his arm back a little more to give a better spank; spanking hard enough Eggsy jerked forward just a little bit.

“Oh I know you can do better than that.”

Both Doms were trying not to laugh at Eggsy’s taunts. Harry stood and pulled their toy box out; giving Merlin one of Eggsy’s paddles, leaning to Eggsy for a quick kiss. “You’re gonna regret that one, boy.” he whispered in Eggsy’s ear, smiling when Merlin swatted their boy with the paddle.

Eggsy groaned and arched, finally feeling the tension in his muscles break. “Please, more Uncle,” he huffed, arching his ass back seeking contact from the paddle again; spreading his legs just a little bit to steady himself on his knees better.

Merlin ran a hand down Eggsy’s ass, making sure he was tucked away under the lace before bringing the paddle down again harder; rocking Eggsy forward.

After getting his ten swats, Merlin didn’t count the spanks from his hand since they had very little effect on Eggsy at all, he helped Eggsy back up on the bed and tucked him beside Harry, snuggling close to bracket him safely.

Eggsy smiled, grinding his tender cheeks on Harry’s rough pants, and nuzzled on Merlin’s shoulder happily. “Thank you, Uncle. That really felt good.”

“You did good, kitten. Just gotta work on being so mouthy. You’re gonna get a real good pop one of these times if you’re not careful.”

“Nah, Daddy and Uncle will keep me safe and not let anyone hurt me. Besides, you really like when I get mouthy; you both do. You always give me good swats when I do it.”

“Don’t even try to deny it, Hamish,” Harry told him, nuzzling on Eggsy’s shoulder; rubbing on the lace panties again. “You know it’s true.”

He chuckled and shrugged; nuzzling on Eggsy’s head and giving his forehead a kiss. Eggsy pecked on Merlin’s chin, squirming against Harry’s hand.

“Maybe Daddy will add his own marks later tonight?”

Harry smiled fondly at his boy, leaning down for a little kiss; reaching up and squeezing Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy sighed and arched against him again, putting a little pressure against Harry’s hand and letting his eyes close.

“I’ll be good, Daddy. Please?”

“Good boys don’t get swats.”

“Well fuck off then.” He laughed when Harry huffed and pinched his side. “I’ll just ask Uncle to give me my swats from now on.”

Harry reached up and grabbed a fistful of Eggsy’s hair, feeling him slipping deeper down, pulling his head back on his shoulder. “You better watch it, boy,” he hissed in Eggsy’s ear, making Eggsy relax again; welcoming the fuzziness on his edges; snaking his hand down into his panties and rubbing firm.

He stroked Eggsy to full hardness then took his hand back, swatting Eggsy’s still stinging ass and yanking the back of his panties up roughly. Eggsy squirmed at the unexpected move, groaning.

“Someone just smarted himself out of getting any release tonight.”

Eggsy chuckled, going limp, and groaned. Merlin smiled, giving a fake sympathetic pat to Eggsy’s cheek. “Poor kitten. I’m going to have fun painting you up; giving it to your pretty face and not letting you have any.”

“That’s cold,” Eggsy huffed, smiling; grinding back on Harry again; cuddling close to his Doms and closing his eyes as they snuggled him and held him safe.


	23. Chapter 23

Eggsy looked at himself in the closet mirror, making sure his stockings were straight and his cobalt blue corset was laced up correctly; reaching to tug the ribbon just a touch tighter, inhaling when the corset felt like a tight hug and letting the breath out slowly to calm his body’s reaction to the sensation.

He felt needy for his Doms’ hands on him; feeling almost touch starved even though he had more than enough touches from his Doms.

After fixing the ribbon laying on his hips keeping his panties up, Eggsy stepped out of the closet and slid into bed under the blankets; groaning softly as the new silk sheets caressed his body as he settled and laid his head on his pillow.

He reached and picked up his phone off the nightstand, sighing again and sending his Doms a text; taking a picture of his stockings against the silk.

_ ‘I did a thing.’ _ he sent out, rubbing against the sheets.

Harry’s response came up first, but the phone vibrated twice as hard as both texts had pinged at the same time.

_ ‘What did you do, boy?’ _

_ ‘Are those new sheets?’ _ Merlin replied.

Eggsy chuckled, looking up at his laptop where he had security cameras pulled up; seeing Merlin shutting down his workspace and Harry still sitting at his desk though pointed directly at the camera he knew Eggsy was watching; reclined back slightly with his knees spread just a little bit. Eggsy could see the obvious tent in Harry’s pants, hidden from Lancelot behind the desk.

_ ‘Let me see the rest. Now.’ _ Harry demanded, adjusting in his chair as if he was just squirming to ease off his aching back.

Eggsy snapped a picture of the lower half of his corset, making sure he showed off his new panties clearly, and sent it to Harry; hearing the elevator down the hall. Harry quickly dismissed Lancelot, shoving their files into his arms and herding him to the door; the picture showed Eggsy’s hand in his panties and Harry hadn’t given him permission to touch himself in days.

Merlin came into the bedroom, a little breathless from rushing, groaning appreciatively when he saw Eggsy sprawled out on the silk sheets; legs obediently spread open, arms reaching for the headboard without prompt.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, grinning as he stepped closer; hands going to his hips.

Eggsy shrugged, rubbing his legs against the sheets; squirming his hips. “I wanted a new corset; finally came in today.”

“And the new linens?”

He smiled and sat up; keeping his legs spread and bent almost vulgarly. “Thought it’d feel good for Uncle and Daddy; but mostly because I know how much Uncle loves silky things.”

Harry came in loudly, almost growling when he spotted Eggsy sprawled out. “You know better than touching yourself without permission, boy.”

Merlin’s grin turned feral at that. “Oh, I must have missed that little detail.”

Eggsy sat up on his knees, spreading his thighs wide, clasping his hands behind his back.”I knew it’d get you in here faster, Daddy. I wasn’t playing with myself; it was just for the picture.”

Harry and Merlin looked at each other and huffed together. “He wasn’t when I came in,” Merlin told him. “He actually grabbed up on the headboard instantly; like a good kitten.”

Eggsy took Merlin’s hint and slinked back down, making a show of reaching and grabbing the headboard and raising his hips to jut his ass up and out, bending his knees and resting his feet up on the swell of his ass.

“I say we cuff him up and use him as we please, Harry,” Merlin suggested, feral grin back on his face. Eggsy squirmed, biting back a needy whimper.

Harry stepped back, starting to peel off his suit; making a show of going slow and watching Eggsy; signaling to Merlin. Merlin rounded to the hidden closet and took out the ankle cuffs and the wrist cuff that matched the one Eggsy wore daily.

“Arms back, grab your ankles,” he commanded, giving Eggsy’s ass a pop as he stepped up to the bedside. Eggsy obeyed with a soft sigh, reaching back and grabbing hold of his ankles; already cloudy enough to let Merlin hogtie him in the cuffs and not have to stop him again.

“Thank you, Uncle,” he mumbled softly, automatically spreading his thighs more.

“Good kitten,” he praised, giving him another pop just to watch his ass jiggle a little bit; smiling as he continued to grind down on the sheets; then stood straight to undress, surprised to see that Harry only took off his jacket, shirt, and shoes.

That meant they were recording for Eggsy’s online fans again. That meant he would have to look his part for the video as well. He went to the hidden closet again and found his custom chaps and the underwear he still couldn’t believe Eggsy talked him into putting on and enjoying.

It was just a more comfortable Speedo but still, Merlin didn’t usually reveal so much.

Harry grabbed hold of the shackles holding Eggsy and hauled him off the bed; earning a surprised yelp from the boy; and showing off his strength as he worked to secure Eggsy suspended from the ceiling on a hook and strong chain. Harry smiled, giving Eggsy just a second to relax before he started lifting him with the chain slowly; seeing him slipping farther into fuzziness.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked, standing between Eggsy’s spread knees with the ring edged paddle and Eggsy’s favorite flogger; giving Merlin the flat paddle as he stepped up ready.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy huffed, squirming against his restraints carefully. He didn’t want to click the releases and drop to the floor.

“And if you have to stop?” Merlin asked, rubbing Eggsy’s silk clad side.

“Names, not Daddy or Uncle.”

Harry nodded as he rounded in front of Eggsy, reaching up and caressing the boy’s cheek; giving him a slightly softer smile.”Good boy,” he praised, making Eggsy squirm happily. “We’ll keep the silk on to start with; but I want to give you a few pops over the silk before I take it off and give you real marks.”

“Why not just take it off now?”

Harry chuckled, stepping up to the video camera set up. “Because Uncle is practically drooling to get his mouth on all that silk, you little tart.”

Merlin stepped up between Eggsy’s thighs, giving his bare flesh a hard smack with the paddle; enjoying the way Eggsy whimpered and squirmed but spread his thighs inviting another smack. Harry sent the flogger whipping on Eggsy’s exposed shoulder, making him squirm more and bite back a groan.

“Would you like to cum, sweet boy?” he asked, reaching to grope Eggsy’s dick through his lace.

“Yes, Daddy, please.” Eggsy groaned and arched as Merlin gave his thighs another smack, feeling heat spreading from the pops. “Please, Uncle, more.”

“Should we let him, Uncle?” Harry taunted, giving Eggsy another smack from the flogger.

Merlin smiled, grabbing and squeezing a mark on Eggsy’s thigh. Eggsy whimpered and thrashed, spreading wider and thrusting back against the air. “Has he deserved the right?”

He reached up and untied the ribbon keeping the panties on Eggsy, letting the little lace drop to the floor carelessly. Harry saw the abuse of the lace and nearly growled at Merlin, inadvertently making Eggsy squirm more excited and aroused. Eggsy bit back a snicker when Harry started roughly working the front closures on the corset, not wanting to loosen the ribbon on the back too much, hearing Merlin huff when Harry tossed it aside as if it was a piece of garbage.

Eggsy was stunned when Harry grabbed at Merlin’s throat with a growl when Merlin reached for Eggsy’s garter belt and stockings; shoving him back a few steps toward the bed and knocking him down, still being careful not to hurt him; just putting on a show for the camera.

“You really wanna do this dance?” he asked; grabbing a fistful of Merlin’s Speedo and yanking up.

Merlin chuckled in challenge, bending his knee and carefully knocking Harry back a step. Harry growled again and stepped up; hauling Merlin over onto his stomach and yanking the back of the Speedo down off his ass.

Eggsy hadn’t expected his Doms to literally leave him hanging, but couldn’t voice any protest of being ignored as he watched Harry prep Merlin and groaned with Merlin when Harry grabbed his hips and shoved into him, thrusting hard and fast.

All Merlin could do was stay bent face down on the mattress and welcome Harry’s assault. “Look at the boy,” Harry demanded, pulling Merlin’s head up by his ear and holding him so he and Eggsy were forced to look at each other. “Will you let him fuck you like this?”

“No,” Merlin huffed, thrusting back against Harry; eyes intense watching Eggsy suspended and seemingly forgotten.

Harry brought the paddle down on Merlin’s ass harder than he did with Eggsy, knowing from experience that Merlin could definitely take the pain. Merlin sighed, eyes rolling back a moment.

“Sir, please,” he huffed, grinding hard. “I know you can do better, Harry. Fuck me for real.”

Eggsy let out a groan, more aroused and painfully hard; wanting desperately to feel Harry inside him so deep and rough.

Harry came with a groan, shuddering and emptying into Merlin before giving his ass a hard smack and roughly shoving him down; grabbing the flogger and paddle and going back to Eggsy. Eggsy shouted stunned by the unexpected smack to his back, arching and bouncing on the restraints.

“Daddy, please, harder,” he begged, his hips thrashing with the need for release.

Harry lowered Eggsy a little bit, using the handle of the flogger to fuck Eggsy while littering his back and ass with paddle marks; giving Eggsy’s ass a smack harder than his usual.

“Please Daddy, let me cum,” Eggsy begged more, whimpering. “I can’t hold it no more. Please.”

Hary listened to Eggsy plead and whimper for a minute longer before he reached and squeezed Eggsy’s balls tight. “What if I say no?”

Eggsy cried out, desperate for release. “Please Daddy,” he begged helplessly. “I’ll be a good boy, I swear. I’ll do anything. Please.”

Harry hummed a bit and took his hands away, taking the flogger handle out of his boy. Eggsy hung suspended and rock hard, unable to stop a few dribbles from escaping. When Eggsy caught his breath, Harry beckoned Merlin to join them again; giving him the ringed paddle; reaching under Eggsy’s hip for his dick again.

“Now,” he demanded as Merlin brought the paddle down on Eggsy’s ass cheeks; smiling when Eggsy wailed between them and thrashed as he came finally, unable to stop a few relieved tears from streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh, thank you, Daddy,” Eggsy groaned, hanging limp against the restraints now. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled fondly, holding Eggsy’s face in his hands; his touch again gentle. “We’re not done yet, my sweet boy.”

Eggsy huffed a weak chuckle, grinning and nuzzling into Harry’s palm; spreading his legs wider when he felt Merlin between his thighs again.

“Let me be your little whore then, Daddy.”

Harry leaned and nuzzled on Eggsy’s cheek. “Good boy,” he whispered, then stepped back and raised Eggsy up again, smiling at his obedient boy as he welcomed his own peaceful warmth.


	24. Chapter 24

Eggsy sat with Harry and Merlin supervising Lancelot and Dresden while they questioned Champ about more Badger agents; watching from behind a two-way mirror. Harry held Eggsy in his lap, arms loose around Eggsy’s waist; idly nosing on Eggsy’s shoulder while he was busy taking notes on what Champ disclosed.

Eggsy was long accustomed to Harry’s wandering hands while he worked; able to concentrate on his task; but it seemed the constant clicking of Merlin’s tablet was going to distract him and drive him insane.

“Don’t start talkin’ French,” Eggsy huffed when Champ and Lancelot lapsed away from speaking English.

“Thought you were fluent?” Merlin asked, clicking on a translator program he had on his tablet.

“Mostly; I still have some trouble,” he replied, writing again from the translations. He smiled when he felt Harry snake his hand up under the hem of his shirt after tugging it out of his belt. “Can’t read it for anything; still can’t read any foreign language very well.”

Merlin smiled, clicking again.

After a while Eggsy shook his head, sighing, and put down his pencil. “He ain’t giving anything useful, he’s making movie references and Lancelot’s too dense to realize he’s fucking with him.”

Merlin nodded and stood, stepping into the room to dismiss Lancelot and have Champ taken back to his cell. Eggsy tried to get to his feet but Harry tightened his arms around his waist and held him in his lap.

“You alright?” he asked, grinding down playfully.

“Help an old man up to his office?”

Eggsy smiled and stood, tucking to Harry’s side and hugging him; leading him away from the prison areas. Harry leaned a little heavy on Eggsy’s shoulder, feeling a headache forming behind his old headshot wound. He reached up and took off his glasses, rubbing carefully on the scarred, fused lid.

“Seriously, are you alright, Harry?” Eggsy asked, leading him to the elevator figuring he couldn’t manage the stairs at the moment.

“I’ll be fine, just a headache from stress.”

Eggsy sighed up at him, pressing the button to take them up to Medical. “Off to Pam with you then; she don’t like when you get headaches.”

Harry groaned but surrendered to him, only to prevent him from nagging all day to get an exam. “I’m sure I’m fine.”

“I am not afraid to beg you in front of everyone,” Eggsy threatened, taking hold of Harry firmly when the elevator stopped on the main Medical floor. He never exploited Harry’s weakness for his begging, but he was naturally worried about him.

He took Harry to an empty room with a couple nurses following, standing out of the way to let them work; calming and feeling better when Pamela came in and took over the room. He sent a message to Merlin, telling him to get up to Medical and tried not to panic when Harry was taken off for tests and scans.

########

A couple hours later Harry was taken for emergency surgery. Scans showed a large mass on his brain. Eggsy tried not to panic, keeping himself curled up beside Merlin and holding onto him tight while they sat waiting for any news about Harry.

It helped that Merlin eased him down slightly, keeping him aware enough he could still speak and pay attention, but downing him just enough his mind was fuzzy.

Finally after waiting what felt like forever, Harry was out of surgery and taken to a recovery room.

Merlin guided Eggsy down a few halls and found Harry; in a dimmed room trying to wake up. He let out a sigh, putting Eggsy on the bedside and easing him to lie down gently beside Harry; smiling when Harry roused just a little more when he recognized his boy’s presence and touch.

He couldn’t see anything, the top half of his entire head was wrapped up in bandages as a temporary precaution, but he would always know Eggsy’s touch; the warmth his boy gave him always gave him away.

“Hamish?” he asked, tilting his head to listen to the room; feeling another with them.

“Yeah,” he sighed, taking Harry’s free hand, voice soft. “How good they have you doped up?”

“Hardly. I don’t get doped up.”

“Well, how about something for pain?”

Harry shrugged. “I will when necessary, don’t worry. I’ll have to take a few days off.”

“At least a week, Harry. You can do light duties and go to your office; but I’ll handle the heavy right now. Have the boy help you, the gods know he’ll wait on you hand and foot if you let him.”

“How long do I have to stay here? Recovery ward always smells odd, I don’t like it.”

Merlin chuckled and nodded, pressing the call button; seeing Eggsy slipping down farther being with Harry again. He smiled and reached up to tug on Eggsy’s hair, feeling him let out a slow sigh against Harry’s shoulder.

After Kingsman surgeons came in to check on Harry and give them a rundown of everything that happened, Pamela examined him then allowed him to leave. She knew he would recover regardless of where he slept and he would be easier to deal with if he wasn’t confined to Medical.

Being a true priss, Harry tried to get out of having to be taken back upstairs in a wheelchair but surrendered when Eggsy stepped up to push the wheelchair; shooing staff out of the room so he could tend to Harry. Merlin smiled as he followed after the two, glad to see Eggsy not so worried now that he had a task to concentrate on and in charge of Harry’s care.

He helped get Harry from the wheelchair and into bed but stepped back when Eggsy herded him off so he could help Harry change into pajamas.

“So, should I order some dinner for him then?” Merlin asked grinning, starting to change his own clothes.

“I’ll do that,” Eggsy replied, reaching up to undo the gown buttons on Harry’s shoulders; easing him to sit up so he could carefully take the gown up over his head, going slow so he wasn’t hurting Harry. “Kids’ll be here soon anyways.”

Merlin nodded. “I’ll be ordering their dinner anyways; and they can send it all up at once.”

“It’s alright, my sweet boy,” Harry soothed, reaching up blind for Eggsy’s face; sighing when Eggsy sat down and put his cheek in his hand. “Tomorrow it’ll just be you and me up here and you’ll be the only one caring for me. You can have help tonight.”

Eggsy sighed at him, wanting to argue; he was their Sub and it was his responsibility to take care of them. But, he agreed. “Alright, but if Uncle tries to help you eat I may bite him.”

Merlin chuckled, kissing Eggsy’s head. “I would enjoy that, kitten.”

Eggsy snickered, helping Harry put on a pair of pajama pants; fluffing his pillows behind his back; making a show of pressing out Harry’s shirt with his hands. “Sorry your shirt’s all wrinkly, you don’t usually have your t-shirts pressed. I can start doing it for you if you’d like.”

Harry smiled, taking Eggsy’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “Well, it’s not necessary but if you’d honestly like to do it; I’m not gonna stop you.”

Merlin laughed at the two, needing the teasing to hide his own worry. “You already have that sexy maid outfit; I’m sure he’d enjoy watching if you wore that while you did it.”

He crossed through to the den to get everything ready to tend to Jason and Daisy until bedtime. He wasn’t surprised to see Eggsy wedged between Harry’s legs laying carefully on Harry’s chest and holding him tight.

############

With the help of pain medication, Harry slept through the first night mostly peaceful. He did wake up a couple times, once requesting medication a little bit early, but slept easier than he would have being stuck in Medical overnight.

Eggsy didn’t dress up, yet, wanting to wait until Harry had the bandages taken off so he could see and appreciate the outfit. But, he still stayed close to him; more than happy to wait on Harry and help him do everything.

He was happiest serving and caring for his Doms and needed to be good and obedient for Harry while he recovered.


	25. Chapter 25

After a week Eggsy brought Harry back down to Medical for a bandage change and follow-up exam. Harry refused the wheelchair since leaving the night of his surgery, but accepted his occasional cane to help him along. Eggsy still waited on him hand and foot and helped him with everything, but he knew using the cane would help Harry feel less stressed about his condition.

Eggsy led Harry out of the elevator and into the wards, being immediately directed to a prepared room; helping Harry sit up on the side of the bed; tucking himself to stand between Harry’s knees, nuzzling and hugging on Harry while they waited for Pamela.

“I’d bet my hair looks horrible under all this,” Harry sighed on Eggsy’s head. 

Eggsy smiled weakly, dreading having to see the surgical staples he knew was holding Harry together under the bandages. “I’m sure you look fine, Daddy.”

“It’ll get curly and unruly; probably will start falling out because I can’t put product in it right now.”

He leaned up and kissed under Harry’s chin, holding tighter to him when he heard the door click open; not wanting to have to let go of Harry but knowing he had to step back out of the way to let Pamela work. He moved to sit up beside Harry, holding the supply bin when Pamela plunked it in his lap.

Eggsy sat watching Pamela work, glad that she started on Harry’s blind side so he couldn’t see how he cringed when the incision was revealed slowly. Staples littered Harry’s head in a couple spots but most prominent was the large C shaped scar running from Harry’s hairline to the tip of his ear on the left side. Eggsy sighed slowly, quietly, closing his eyes a moment.

Harry’s scarred and fused eye was swollen again, as well as the left side of Harry’s head.

“Is it really that bad?” Harry asked, frowning worriedly, reaching for Eggsy’s hand again.

“You just have a lot of swelling, don’t worry,” Pamela soothed, unwrapping Harry’s head fully.

Eggsy quickly steeled his face when Harry opened his eye and sat up a little straighter; turning to look over at him, concerned when he heard Eggsy breathing oddly. Eggsy fought back tears seeing the whole top of Harry’s face swollen, even his good eye had difficulty staying open; but he steadied himself not wanting Harry to stress on upsetting him for how he looked.

Harry sighed at him and turned back to Pamela. “How long will it last?”

Pamela shrugged and shook her head, gently cleaning around the staples. “Couple weeks at most, as long as you don’t overdo anything and let yourself recover, you’ll be fine.”

“Give me a mirror, Pam.”

Pamela snorted at him, hands stopping to fix him with a stare. “I certainly know better than that, Harry Hart. Your vain self does not need a mirror. Just know that you had to be partially shaved and leave it at that.”

Eggsy tensed when he felt Harry tense up, readying himself for a fit.

Pamela scoffed and flicked his chin. “Don’t you start, you can shave the other half now.”

“I can’t go around bald, Pamela. It’s an awful look on me and you know it; and don’t flick me, I’m not a child.” He grunted when Pamela flicked his chin again a little harder.

Eggsy sat listening to them bicker back and forth with each other, glad that Harry seemed to be himself. Pamela put fresh bandages over the staples but kept Harry unwrapped so he could see again. Eggsy stood to help Harry up to his feet, putting on what he hoped was a smile as he snuggled to Harry’s side to help him along, taking him away from the wards and back to the elevator.

Harry let out a sigh as he leaned back on the wall, looking down to avoid seeing his reflection in the mirrored elevator. If Eggsy couldn’t handle looking at him, he must look hideous; he didn’t want to see that.

The elevator stopped on their floor and Eggsy led Harry down the hall to their room, leaning up for a kiss; nuzzling worriedly when Harry barely responded, taking him into the room and sitting Harry down on the bed.

“Tell me the truth,” Harry told him, grabbing Eggsy’s wrists to keep him still. “How bad is it?”

Eggsy shook his head, now able to see the swelling and redness; still feeling guilt and fear, but calm enough he could take care of Harry. “It honestly looks awful but it’s just so swollen right now, like you got stung by a bunch of bees. But, we both know that’s normal and we expected it.”

“I probably look like a horror movie monster,” Harry sighed, frowning.

“You actually don’t,” Eggsy assured, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Harry’s slack mouth; heart aching just a little when Harry didn’t kiss back. “The swelling will go down in a few days and you’ll be prancing around here again.”

“I do not prance,” Harry muttered, looking down at his lap.

Eggsy snorted, grinning again. “You prance, you’re such a priss and you hold yourself so proper and confident. And I love you so much for that; it makes you look so hot.”

“It’ll be alright if you’d prefer to not care for me while I look like this.”

That made Eggsy stand straight and pull back stunned, flinching like Harry smacked him as hard as he could. “Why would I not take care of you? Harry, you’re my partner; I fucking love you and I’m gonna be the one to take carea you no matter how you look. It’s swelling, it’ll go down in a few days and you’ll be fuckin’ fine again.”

Harry sighed again, fidgeting with Eggsy’s hands. “Are you sure?” Eggsy nodded, holding Harry’s hands tighter. “Well then promise if you start feeling like it’s all too much, ask Hamish for help.”

Eggsy leaned down, holding Harry’s face carefully, and kissed him. “It’ll be fine, Daddy,” he promised, tone firm but still soft. “I can do this because I love you so much.”

After a few more kisses and careful nuzzling, Eggsy felt Harry relax again and helped him sit back; fluffing his pillows behind his back. 

“Now that you can see, what does my Daddy want me to wear while I take carea you?”

Harry let out a little huff, smiling weakly. “That little velvet nightie; I want something soft in my hands. The black one; and your black stockings. Pretty little panties, surprise me.”

Eggsy nodded, giving him another kiss before stepping away to change clothes; leaving the closet door open so Harry could watch him.

########

Eggsy brought Harry a tray of food, pausing in the den doorway and giving him a playful pose earning a fond chuckle from Harry, and worked to set up everything so Harry could eat lunch.

“Would Daddy like to be fed?”

Harry smiled, beckoning Eggsy to lounge with him. “I do believe my arms and hands would prefer to be on you.”

Eggsy giggled softly, reaching up to pick up the plate of food; feeling peaceful fuzziness as he fed Harry. Harry welcomed his own warmth and peace, surprised by the way he responded to being cared for again. It took some time to get used to the unfamiliar pleasantry he felt but now he almost craved it.

He didn’t feel ashamed to admit that sometimes he needed to be taken care of; just as long as his boy was the one with the task. He would probably fight against Merlin trying to care for him.

When the food was gone, Harry let Eggsy send the dishes back but then held him again; hands roaming the soft velvet nightie, the texture of the velvet and the lace soothing him and calming his mind. Eggsy laid lounged, tucked between the back of the lounger and Harry’s side, nuzzling and kissing idly on Harry’s chin; smiling as Harry’s hand roamed on him and eventually tucked into the back of his panties to rub on his ass.

Harry wasn’t well enough for strenuous activity, but Eggsy couldn’t fight submitting to Harry’s petting.


	26. Chapter 26

Eggsy loved Harry dearly, cherished him and basically worshiped the ground Harry walked on, he would do anything and everything for Harry. He would give his own life to save Harry’s. But, Harry’s vanity threatened to drive Eggsy to heavy drinking. Eggsy understood how much Harry didn’t want to shave his entire head following surgery; he didn’t want to see Harry’s sometimes curls fall on the bathroom floor to be swept up and thrown away.

But it didn’t help that Harry refused to take important video calls in his office showing off his scars and having only half a head of hair. Harry wouldn’t wear a hat until his hair grew back, wouldn’t listen to Eggsy trying to reason that the right side would be longer than the left if he didn’t go ahead and shave.

Eggsy asked Merlin for help, hoping Harry would at least consider if his oldest friend talked to him. Merlin agreed to try, but couldn’t promise anything would help.

Merlin found Harry in his office, laid out on the couch with a pillow over his head, and sighed as he came in; pulling up a chair to sit down. Harry perked when he heard Merlin’s gait, though muffled through the pillow, and sighed; putting his feet off the end of the couch so Merlin could sit down comfortably. Merlin moved over to the couch, putting Harry’s feet on his lap.

“I’m so tired, Hamish,” Harry muttered.

“Well, you are old,” he teased, chuckling when Harry lightly kicked his abdomen. “Want to quit for the day?”

Harry shook his head. “Eggsy will just nag me about shaving.”

“But, he does make a good point. I mean, you need to do something. I know you’re too vain to want to do it, you’re one of the most vain pricks I’ve ever known; got the kitten up there ironing your night clothes.”

“He offered, remember. He wanted to do it; I’m not that ridiculous.”

Merlin sighed at him, lifting the pillow a moment to check Harry’s swelling. Harry glared at him until he placed the pillow back gently; making progress notes for Pamela; nudging Merlin with his feet until he resumed the gentle massage.

“Shaving your head isn’t a bad experience, I’ve done it for so long now it’s become second nature to shave what little grows. Yours will just be this one time doing it. Hell, I’ll even help you so you don’t cut up anything and lose what little brain cells Eggsy hasn’t shot out your dick.”

Harry huffed a soft laugh. “I’ll pass; you’re the bald one, I’m the one with the ridiculous curls.”

Merlin sighed at him, reaching for Harry’s hand. “Will you do it so we can both stop worrying about you?”

He sat up, snorting a breath at Merlin. “Don’t you start begging, too.”

Merlin stood, making Harry get up and follow him; ignoring Harry nearly whining at him; leading him downstairs to their room. Eggsy looked up when the door opened, busy at the ironing board and nearly all of Harry’s clothes out of their dresser drawers, putting on a smile when his two came into the room.

He rushed to clear off a space for Harry to lie down; snatching up a freshly ironed shirt and pajama pants. Harry sighed again when he saw Merlin going into the bathroom with his shaving kit, giving over to pouting when he realized Merlin wasn’t giving him a choice in shaving his head fully.

“Just the pants for now, sweet boy. Looks like Uncle’s made up my mind.”

Eggsy smiled, taking Harry’s button up and tie, leaving him in his undershirt for now, and leaned down for a little kiss as he reached for Harry’s belt. He knew Harry was perfectly capable of undressing himself, but he loved serving his Doms and took care of them.

Harry looked down at his socked feet then looked around at his discarded clothes for his shoes, sighing when he realized he’d left them upstairs as Eggsy took his socks off. Eggsy stood him up to undo his pants and push them down; unable to resist giving Harry’s abdomen a slow stroke.

“Quit stalling and get in here, Harry!” Merlin called from the bathroom.

Eggsy smiled and helped Harry into the pajama pants, tucking to Harry’s side and helping him to the bathroom. Harry could easily walk the few steps unaided, but didn’t complain; he needed his boy close. He sighed when he saw Merlin had set up a space in the bathroom, taking his shower chair out of the shower stall so Harry would have a place to sit, his shaving kit laid out on the bathroom counter.

“Come on,” Merlin told him, patting the chair. “Sit down and relax; I can feel your tension from here.”

With Eggsy’s encouragement, Harry stepped up and sat down, groaning at his reflection in the mirror. Eggsy sat up on the counter, crossing his legs up out of Merlin’s way, blocking Harry’s view of his reflection knowing how much he hated seeing it right now.

“Good boy,” Merlin told him, putting a barber drape over Harry so he wasn’t covered in hair.

Harry sighed, reaching for Eggsy’s hand as Merlin got started; surprising him with the grip he held. He was nervous but not ready to admit it yet.

#######

An hour later Harry lounged in bed with Eggsy busy still ironing, and Merlin busy with his laptop readying everything for the upcoming parachute test he was supervising in the morning; secretly searching for a place he could order Harry a temporary hair piece, not wanting to force him to face all of Kingsman completely bald headed.

Harry watched Eggsy as he worked, smiling just a little bit. He convinced Eggsy to work in just his panties; claiming it would make him feel less like he was making Eggsy do too much for him. He couldn’t keep his attention away from Eggsy’s ass peeking out of the satin and lace; his hand itching to get on his boy again.

Eggsy took another armload to put away in the dresser, swishing his hips playfully for Harry; feeling his gaze on his ass.

“Any special requests after I get done doing this?” he asked, working on another pair of pants.

“One more load then I want you up here with us.” Merlin told him.

Eggsy nodded, sorting out a small load and putting the rest aside to finish tomorrow; smiling when Merlin put away his laptop and watched him work.

After finishing the load, Eggsy put it away and crawled up the bed to his Doms; chuckling as Harry grabbed him and tugged him close; Eggsy’s back to his front, spooning up with him. Eggsy chuckled when he felt Harry’s half erection against his ass; grinding down playfully and reaching for Merlin to snuggle to him as well.

“This better, Uncle?”

Merlin nodded, putting Eggsy’s leg up over his hip. “Has he been good all day, Harry?” he asked, fingers grazing over Eggsy’s hip gently.

Harry nodded, kissing Eggsy’s shoulder; nuzzling him gently. “He’s been such a good boy today; helping me so much and keeping me company. He was especially good when I asked him to stay put while I snuck to my office for a while. He stayed busy with his chores, didn’t stop to sneak and play with himself or anything trying to test me.”

“Good boy,” Merlin praised, caressing Eggsy’s cheek. “He’s deserved a reward, don’t you think?”

“He has indeed,” Harry replied, hands already reaching inside Eggsy’s panties. “But, what should we give him?”

Merlin shrugged, gently rubbing on Eggsy’s lips slowly. Eggsy sighed and sucked Merlin’t thumb into his mouth, his eyes closing automatically as he suckled the digit. “He seems to be too empty, wouldn’t you say?”

Harry grinned, giving Eggsy’s shoulder a careful bite. Eggsy groaned and arched back against him, tightening his lips on Merlin’s thumb. Harry leaned up and nuzzled on Eggsy’s ear. “We can work on stretching him all night so we can take him together again; since the first time wasn’t a total success.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, pulling back and looking over at Merlin seriously. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t touch his toys tomorrow.”

“How long has it been since he’s had relief?”

“Only two days; he’ll get relief tonight after the kids are in bed, I’ve already promised.”

Merlin nodded, stroking Eggsy slowly; letting him continue to suck on his thumb. Harry kept grinding against Eggsy’s ass, humping gently, biting on Eggsy’s shoulder and neck; one hand squeezing and rolling Eggsy’s balls slowly.

Eggsy laid between them coasting lightly on the fuzziness he felt on his edges, content to let his Doms use him.


	27. Chapter 27

Eggsy laid cuffed to the headboard watching Harry and Merlin working bent over together on Merlin’s laptop and ignoring him; testing his ability to keep quiet when ordered and wait patiently for their attention. Any other time it would be hilarious seeing two grown men and super spies splayed out side by side on their stomachs and trying to play a computer game together, but Eggsy wanted their attention and their hands on him. He couldn’t laugh, he whined softly at them, trying to reach them with at least the tips of his toes.

They were just a smidge out of toe range though.

“No, it goes from Ace to King,” Harry told Merlin, smiling when he heard Eggsy huff at them.

“Get your vision checked, Harry; this is backgammon, not solitaire.”

Eggsy let out a little growl, hating that he was being ignored in favor of stupid old man games, straining his leg out desperately trying to nudge Harry’s hip; grumbling through the dildo strapped in his mouth. He had found a way to be heard clearly around a ball gag so they didn’t use one when he was supposed to be quiet anymore.

“Well, I am half blind, Hamish,” Harry replied, smile growing fond.

“I actually hate this game, it’s pointless and stupid,” Merlin mumbled, ending the game and opening a different game. Eggsy huffed, toes reaching desperate for just a touch of Daddy, nearly snarling when Harry inched out of reach again.

Frustrated and needy, Eggsy kicked his foot against the mattress and shouted as best he could past the dildo; making the two Doms stop their game to turn and stare at him, their eyes hard. Eggsy hadn’t expected that reaction and quickly drew his legs up to his chest and quieted again.

“What was that, boy?” Merlin asked, sitting up on his knees. Eggsy shook his head, straightening his back.

Harry took a moment to look Eggsy over carefully for any signs that he wasn’t just putting on an act for them; just a little bit worried by the stung reaction he saw in his boy. Eggsy’s breathing was too even and slow for any distress.

He rolled to stand, stripping slowly. Merlin followed his cue, putting the laptop away finally; going to the hidden closet. Harry took off his belt and rolled it up, putting it on the nightstand. Eggsy knew they would never, ever, use their belts on him, but sometimes he worried when they took them off and kept them in sight.

Harry leaned to Eggsy, caressing his cheek gently; a silent agreement against the belt’s use. Eggsy calmed, eyes clouding again slowly, sighing through his nose and leaning into Harry’s touch. Harry pecked a soft kiss on Eggsy’s temple then stood to get ready for their playing.

He gave Merlin a curious look when he saw the ropes at the foot of the bed. Eggsy saw the ropes and obediently tucked his feet up to his ass cheeks and spread his thighs; arching and letting out a happy little noise to tell them he was willing to let them bind him with the ropes.

“Sounds like he agrees,” Merlin chuckled. “It’ll help keep his legs out of the way and mark him up nice.”

Harry fought a shiver as he pulled his own supplies out of the closet; rolling his shoulders as he turned with the ringed paddle. Eggsy’s hips rolled against the air when he saw the paddle, his eyes rolling back. Harry smiled at his boy’s reaction. Merlin started binding Eggsy with the ropes after he put on his chaps, feeling Eggsy slipping farther down as he worked.

He uncuffed Eggsy from the headboard and secured his wrists to the ropes on his ankles; smiling when Eggsy’s thighs spread wider. “We should tie you up more often, boy,” he told him, petting Eggsy’s cheek. “You look so good spread so wide and ready.”

Eggsy hauled himself up and over onto his front, shoulders down and ass presented to his Doms, groaning when Merlin gave him a rough open handed pop on his ass cheek.

When Harry was ready, he set up the chain hanging from the ceiling again, he stepped up to Eggsy; smiling when he saw the boy presenting and bound. He and Merlin worked together to haul him over to the hook and chain, securing him.

Harry took the dildo out of Eggsy’s mouth, sighing at the needy whimper Eggsy couldn’t fight back. Merlin worked to angle their cameras set up, always angling to not show faces to keep their identities safe, pressing record and stepping up to lift Eggsy up with the chain. Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hardness and squeezed tight, earning a pleasing whine from his boy; letting him thrash a moment before stroking him, keeping his grip tight. Eggsy shouted surprised by the swat Merlin gave him with the thin tailed flogger, arching into the sensation.

Harry stepped up between Eggsy’s spread thighs, unable to resist getting his mouth on him with his ass face level and his legs spread, calling to him. Eggsy’s head swam with the pain and pleasure sensations battling his senses. Harry indulged himself for only a minute before he moved in front of Eggsy, holding his face in his hands as Merlin continued to litter his back and arms with tail whips.

He reached up and held Eggsy’s throat, needing to put him down totally; pressing carefully. Eggsy sighed as he went limp.

“Uncle is going to give you swats, then when you’re all red and raw; we’re going to take turns using your hole before we fuck you together.”

Eggsy whimpered softly at the first pop with the ringed paddle, thrashing against his restraints. Merlin’s swats were always harder than Harry’s, and it was what Eggsy needed sometimes. He still preferred swats from Harry but sometimes he had to be afraid of sitting down and irritating the marks left on his ass. Merlin could certainly give him that.

With Harry’s hand on his throat grounding him, Eggsy was able to take the harsher swats; welcoming each one with a whimper and a plea for another. Merlin painted Eggsy’s ass nearly purple and already bruising before he stopped at Harry’s signal, grabbing Eggsy’s abused flesh in his hands and squeezing tight. Eggsy cried out and thrashed, partially from the sting but mostly for the camera watching; the grip didn’t hurt much, he was a little numb from the hard swats.

“That’s such a beautiful sound,” Harry sighed, pressing firmer on Eggsy’s throat. “Should we let him cum for both of us separately or make him wait ‘til we take him together?”

“He has been such a good boy today, other than kicking earlier. I think he’s deserved the right to cum for both of us separately.” He gave Eggsy another unexpected swat with the paddle just to watch him thrash and make him moan; smiling at the desperate noise Eggsy couldn’t hold back.

After a minute of more teasing, they took him off the hook and put him in bed on his stomach. Harry couldn’t resist giving Eggsy’s abused ass a hard pop, chuckling when Eggsy cried out and spread his thighs as wide as he could; grinding himself down on the bedspread.

Merlin adjusted the camera angles again while Harry prepped Eggsy to take them. Eggsy laid thrusting back against Harry’s fingers, working himself loose. He preferred to be taken tight but knew he needed to be loose to take his Doms at the same time.

With the cameras ready again, Merlin got up on his knees between Eggsy’s thighs; taking a moment to appreciate the bruised flesh under his hands, giving Eggsy’s ass another hard squeeze, then lubing himself and pushing in slowly. Eggsy wanted to be taken hard and rough, but the Doms wanted to have him on edge and desperate by the time they took him together; going slow would have him pleading and needy.

Harry sat against the headboard, letting Eggsy mouth on his dick while Merlin worked him slowly; pulling on Eggsy’s hair and rubbing his dick on Eggsy’s lips but not pushing into his willing mouth.

Merlin thrust almost painfully slow against Eggsy, rolling his hips, ignoring the noises Eggsy couldn’t hold back and holding Eggsy’s hips to keep him from thrusting back against him.

“Harder, Uncle, please.” Eggsy whined.

Merlin just chuckled and kept his slow pace knowing it would drive Eggsy wild and make his eventual release better.

“Quiet,” Harry demanded, grabbing Eggsy’s head and shoving his mouth down onto his dick; down into Eggsy’s always ready throat. Eggsy couldn’t fight going limp, body laying slack between his Doms.

As his release approached, Merlin sped up just a little bit; more encouraged having Eggsy so limp and willing to take him. Harry kept in Eggsy’s throat knowing he could hold his breath, pulling Eggsy’s hair roughly when Merlin grunted and shot into Eggsy’s hole; grunting and panting.

Merlin pulled out and shoved Eggsy’s hips down, making him release Harry from his mouth. Harry grabbed Eggsy’s bound wrists and ankles and shoved him face down, not giving him a chance to recover from Merlin’s dick before shoving into him hard, taking him roughly. Eggsy cried out but welcomed the assault, not bothering to try and stop his pleading and whimpering for Harry; moving obediently when Merlin grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

After a minute of rough fucking his boy’s hole, Harry stopped; earning a whimper; and moved to lie back, bringing Eggsy along with him, not pulling out. Merlin took Harry’s cue and positioned himself between their spread thighs, stroking himself and lubing again, adding more lube to Eggsy’s hole as well before shoving two fingers inside.

Eggsy huffed but continued to fuck himself down on Harry’s dick and Merlin’s fingers, whimpering for Harry.

When Merlin felt Eggsy was ready, taking four fingers and Harry at the same time, he stopped Eggsy and took his fingers out; pressing his tip against Eggsy.

“Uncle, please,” Eggsy pleaded, loose and spread wide. He sighed and arched as Merlin pushed into him slowly, groaning deep and baring his throat. Harry reached up and held his throat again, nuzzling on Eggsy’s ear and quietly encouraging him to push down onto both of them; free hand stroking Eggsy’s hardness.

Merlin continued to push in slowly, carefully working Eggsy open to take him fully; enjoying the tightness surrounding him. Harry thrust gently to keep Eggsy distracted and willing, sighing when Merlin finally bottomed out and was inside their boy fully.

“Good boy,” Merlin huffed, smiling at Eggsy shuddering at the praise. “Go slow.”

Eggsy huffed and moved his hips, breathless and whimpering. “Daddy, please,” he huffed, not knowing what he was pleading for but needing his Daddy to do something.

Harry reached and squeezed Eggsy’s balls firmly, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s throat just a touch. Eggsy groaned as the fuzziness erupted through his senses, taking over his mind and body. He moved a little more firmly on his Doms, solely focused on the feeling of being so stuffed full with both of them taking him together.

Merlin leaned down and took Eggsy into his mouth; moving with Eggsy’s thrusts.

“Cum,” Harry demanded, breathless in Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy shuddered, shouting loud, and tightened around the two; only barely aware of Harry emptying inside him, adding to the load he received from Merlin; shooting down Merlin’s ready throat.

Everything faded as he went limp between the two. Eggsy laid coasting, not even noticing when Merlin emptied into him a second time.

After recovering from their playing, Harry and Merlin worked together to clean up and put everything away; unbinding Eggsy’s legs but keeping his wrists together knowing sometimes Eggsy liked waking again to his wrists being cuffed together. Harry cleaned up their messy Sub, plugging him with his favorite tail, then laid down with Eggsy tucked into his arms.

Merlin got to work editing their new video for the website knowing Eggsy’s online fans would like a new video; still naked, his prosthetics removed, while he worked.

Neither were worried that Eggsy was thrown so far deep down, they expected it and knew to just stay close and Harry kept hold of him until he was back up and aware again.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry and Merlin both woke limb tangled with Eggsy; both surprised by his tight grip even in his sleep. Eggsy held one of Merlin’s arms wound around his chest and one of Harry’s legs tucked between his thighs.

Harry tried to move but only stirred Eggsy enough to tighten his hold; murmuring quietly.

“Ow,” Merlin chuckled, wiggling his arm trying to free himself.

Eggsy grumbled, pressing his head down on Merlin’s bicep to keep him still. “Stay,” he huffed, still half asleep. “Be still.”

“Come on, kitten,” Merlin told him grinning just a little bit; he was worried about the tight hold but knowing if his tone was rough, it would only make Eggsy worse. “Time to wake up anyways.”

Harry reached over to silence Merlin’s alarm before it could go off and startle Eggsy awake. Eggsy grunted when the movement nudged him into Merlin’s chest, pushing back against him trying to get him off his back.

“Heavy, off.”

Harry chuckled as he laid down again, kissing on Eggsy’s neck. “Are you gonna be good and wake up?”

Eggsy shook his head, snuggling closer to Merlin. “Day off, sleep in, cuddles.”

“If you let me up to piss and go check on Jason, I’ll arrange to let you have a personal day; maybe Daddy will let you come with him to his office.”

“No, you and Daddy off, too. Stay here and cuddle me.”

Merlin eased out of Eggsy’s grip, helping him roll around to face Harry; smiling when Eggsy plastered himself on Harry, grabbing his prosthetics so he could get out of bed and get ready for his busy day. Harry rolled Eggsy onto his back and laid on him carefully, nuzzling and kissing on Eggsy’s temple.

“You gonna wake up, sweet boy?” he asked gently.

After a couple minutes Eggsy’s eyes opened and he was awake and aware of the room around him. “What?” he mumbled, looking around.

Harry smiled tiredly, kissing Eggsy’s forehead. “You were hanging on like a little octopus all legs and arms, talking in your sleep. It was actually cute.”

Eggsy sighed when he spotted Merlin getting ready to leave the room, frowning. “Will you stay with me today?” he asked, tucking Harry’s arms around his waist. “Or let me stay with you since you gotta work?”

“Uncle is arranging for all of us to take a personal day, you wouldn’t let him up unless he agreed.”

He nodded, relaxing just a little bit. “Then why’s he dressed for work?”

Harry reached for his phone but waited to see if Merlin was coming back before sending him a text reminding him that he did tell Eggsy he would stay with him. He rolled to his back, tucking Eggsy in close and holding him firm.

When Merlin left Jason’s nursery, Harry listened; sighing when Merlin came back to their room, carrying Jason on his hip.

“Uncle, please stay,” Eggsy told him, reaching out for him.

“I would, kitten, but I have too much to do. I have another parachute test today.”

“Sit,” Harry demanded, fixing Merlin with a glare. “You told him you’d give all of us a personal day and he does need us close; you can monitor everything from your laptop if you absolutely need to work and you know it.”

Merlin frowned, worried by Harry’s outburst. “Is everything alright?”

Harry snorted, leaning to nuzzle on Eggsy when he felt him tense up again; kissing on Eggsy’s temple. “You know how he likes us to stay close when he falls so deep down.”

Merlin sighed and lounged down back in bed, surprised when Eggsy tucked to him and clinged tight. “This happens every time?”

“You’re usually up and gone by the time he wakes up; today he just happened to wake both of us first. But yes, when he goes so deep down; he needs a lot of physical contact and cuddling.”

Merlin nodded tucking Jason to lie down beside Eggsy and rolled to reach for his laptop so he could get everything ready for his work day to begin. Eggsy snuggled Jason, being careful of his arm; in a new cast after needing surgery due to his broken arm not healing.

“Did you really just pawn your son off on him to get out of snuggling?” Harry teased, huffing a soft laugh.

Merlin snickered and shrugged. “I’ll cuddle when I get done with the tests.”

Harry huffed at him, nuzzling and kissing on Eggsy’s head holding his boy tight. Eggsy calmed again slowly, not afraid that Merlin was avoiding him anymore.

##########

After Liam came to get Jason for the day, Merlin had the recruits woken and readied for their test; working remotely, directing them through Lancelot and Stiles. Eggsy felt a little more stable but still wanted his Doms to stay close to him, needing near constant contact with Harry; turning to cling to Merlin whenever Harry had to get up for the bathroom then immediately clinging to him when he came back to bed and settled.

He was more accustomed to Harry being with him after such an intense drop so naturally clinged to him more.

At lunch Eggsy was able to let Harry feed him, and let Merlin pet on him for a while; needing the distraction Eggsy gave him following most of the recruits failing the parachute test, two panicked and forgot how to open their parachutes; the first deaths to happen under Merlin’s instruction.

Eggsy knelt for Merlin when he found out about the deaths, not wanting Uncle upset about anything. He knew Daddy wouldn’t mind; he would be proud that Eggsy automatically offered for Merlin without hesitation.

Harry came back to the den, stripped down to just a pair of pants. “Come along, both of you; bath time.”

Eggsy stirred at the sound of Harry’s voice, crawling across the floor and sitting at Harry’s feet; looking up at him through his lashes. Merlin stirred when Eggsy’s head disappeared from under his hand, curious when he saw him across the den getting pets from Harry.

“What?” he asked, sitting up; stifling a yawn.

“We’re getting in the hot tub together,” Harry told him, easing Eggsy up to his feet; cuddling him in close and kissing him absently.

Merlin grumbled but got to his feet and followed. He still wasn’t too fond of the hot tub knowing Harry and Eggsy’s antics together in the tub, but he did feel like the hot water and the jets would help him relax again. Harry stripped Eggsy and got him into the tub then turned to help Merlin with his prosthetics and pants before stripping himself and climbing into the water with them; sitting in front of a jet for his aching back.

Eggsy lounged himself between Harry’s thighs, his usual spot in the tub, but kept one hand soothing on Merlin hoping to keep him calm. He knew Uncle was devastated, losing two recruits so dramatically and he also knew Merlin would try to hide away his emotions, especially in front of everyone else, but he just had to try and help him through it.

Even relaxing in the hot tub, Merlin tried to act like it wasn’t bothering him; but his partners could easily see the devastation in his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Eggsy came nearly bouncing with excitement into Harry’s office, earning looks from his Doms and the two agents. He paused when he realized he had accidentally interrupted a meeting, but Harry’s smile told him it wasn’t too important or confidential. 

“What’s the good news?” Harry asked, smiling fondly at his boy, turning to Eggsy as he rounded Harry’s desk, chuckling when Eggsy leaned down and smacked a kiss on his cheek.

“They’ve just started working on adding my kitchen upstairs.”

“Good,” Harry replied, reaching and rubbing on Eggsy’s thigh a moment. “Go on and sit down, after we’re done here we’ll go look and I’ll talk to the crew.”

Eggsy smiled and rounded again, surprising Merlin settling in his lap instead of on the couch like he had assumed Eggsy would. He leaned down when the agents were talking to Harry again, giving Merlin a little nuzzle; earning a soft laugh.

Not everyone knew of their relationship, most of the others just assumed Eggsy was a flirt with anyone. They would never assume he would be dating two older men at the same time. Most would never understand a polyamorous relationship. Some would never accept it.

Neither Merlin or Eggsy minded sneaking around with their relationship; sneaking was fun sometimes.

Eggsy settled snuggling with Merlin, listening quietly to the discussion but not paying too close attention; buzzy with excitement for his new kitchen.

The meeting was thankfully short, Harry taking pity on Eggsy nearly bouncing on Merlin’s lap threatening to distract him, and the group left Harry’s office. The Doms couldn’t help smiling when Eggsy let out a happy little noise while Harry locked the door again, both laughing when Eggsy turned and took off ahead of them; totally happy and more excited to show his Doms the space that would soon be his own. 

Going downstairs to their floor and down the hall, Harry noticed that the remodel crew was working on combining two empty rooms. “I thought it would just be the one?” he asked, stepping in after Merlin, seeing Eggsy looking over a table of blueprints with the foreman.

“Well, I came in and looked around; one isn’t really big enough for a proper kitchen, I found an oven that’s like what we had growing up, all the little extra spaces to bake. Thought he’d like a bit of old fashioned and a normal oven.”

“We spoil that boy so much,” Harry huffed, smiling and watching Eggsy; snicking a laugh when the foreman plunked a hard hat on Eggsy’s head. If he was going to invade the workspace, he was going to take some precaution.

Merlin smiled when Eggsy laughed and adjusted the hard hat then followed the foreman to another part to discuss more of what he wanted.

“Yeah, but he deserves the moon honestly. I mean, look at how he reacts to little gifts, too. It’s like he rarely ever got any so he’s gonna appreciate anything given to him more than the average person.”

“He probably hadn’t received much of anything before us honestly. Michelle and Dean were too concerned with themselves and drugs for nice gestures.”

Eggsy came back through when he realized the two hadn’t followed him, grabbing their hands and hauling them along with him to the other section. He smiled and hugged to Harry, wrapping Merlin’s arm around his waist and holding his hand firm.

“I really don’t know how I’m gonna be able to thank you both for all of this. I can’t even tell you how excited and just happy I am to have my own little space to work and take carea both of you. You’ll both be in here with me sometimes, too, right?”

Harry nodded, leaning down for a kiss. “If you’d like us to join you. I’d like to do something with you that you truly enjoy and I’m quite comfortable in a kitchen myself.”

“You’ll have to teach me,” Merlin replied smiling at Eggsy. “I’ve burnt water for tea.”

Eggsy giggled, leaning and kissing Merlin’s chin. “Daddy’ll have to teach us both; I’m still learning everything. I just know I really like when I can take carea you two and the kids; it just makes me feel really good and making sure all of you are fed and always full, it just makes me happy.”

After a few minutes of standing and watching the work, the foreman herded them out of the workspace so his crew could work and not risk them being hurt standing around in the way. Merlin went with them back down to Harry’s office but released Eggsy with a little peck, he had to work from his surveillance office and work training.

“Be good,” he told Eggsy, rubbing on Eggsy’s cheek gently to clear off a spot of drywall dust.

Eggsy nodded. “Yes, Uncle.”

Merlin smiled and pecked Eggsy’s forehead before he turned to leave. Eggsy followed Harry into his office, going to the bar to make Harry a drink; surprised when he turned around and saw Harry fidgeting with the hairpiece he had to wear until his hair grew back an acceptable length.

“Is it bothering you, Daddy?” he asked, putting Harry’s drink down and leaning on the edge of the desk beside him.

Harry sighed, letting his arm drop; his hand going for Eggsy’s thigh instinctively. “It’s just a little hot and uncomfortable; but I’ll be fine.”

“How about you lock the door, take it off for a little while since you don’t have any more meetings except on the phone, and I’ll distract you away from it being uncomfortable?”

“Daddy would like that very much, sweet boy. Do you have your lace on?”

Eggsy nodded, standing straight to take off his suit, going slow as Harry pressed a button to lock the office door and shut off the security cameras monitoring the room. Harry reached and loosened his tie, slipping it off slowly and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt; watching Eggsy’s slow striptease with a hungry smile. Eggsy took off his belt and rolled it up carefully, putting it away in a drawer, then turned his back to Harry; unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of his pants, teasing them down giving Harry just a tiny peek of his ass and the lacy underwear.

Harry reached out and thumbed the lace waistband, groaning appreciatively. “My own personal pin-up boy,” he sighed fondly. “You’re just like I imagined in the old pictures. So beautiful and perfect.”

Eggsy giggled bashfully, blushing at the praise and attention to his body. Harry smiled and tugged down Eggsy’s pants a little more, leaning and putting a soft kiss on a round globe as his ass came into view. Eggsy arched back into the caress with a soft sigh, slipping off his shirt as his pants pooled at his ankles; squirming when he heard Harry groan.

He wore sheer black stockings and a lace garter belt under his pants as well.

“Oh that’s gorgeous,” Harry huffed, letting his hands roam freely; holding Eggsy steady as he stepped out of his pants, unable to resist another kiss when Eggsy bent to pick up and fold his pants; running his hands over the lace panties and giving a gentle squeeze.

Eggsy obediently folded and put away his suit then turned to face Harry, hands clasped behind his back and one knee bent to jut out his hip a little bit. Harry didn’t waste any time getting his mouth on the lace covering Eggsy’s hardness, making his boy squirm and arch up to him.

After a minute of mouthing and teasing, Harry sat up and reached into a drawer; pulling out a bottle of lube. Eggsy let out a soft breath, thighs rubbing together in anticipation. Harry put Eggsy over the desk, legs spread wide, rubbing on the lace covering Eggsy’s hole with his thumb as he unzipped his pants and lubed himself; pushing aside the thin strip of fabric.

“Sit,” he ordered, tone firm.

Eggsy moved slowly, sighing when he felt Harry’s tip nudge and push between his cheeks; pressing against his hole. Harry held Eggsy’s hip, pushing him down; letting out a breath when Eggsy bottomed out and sat on his lap.

Neither expected the phone to ring, Eggsy tensed and tightened around Harry, making him groan as he reached for the phone. “Slowly now,” Harry told him, nudging him to start moving, then picked up the phone and answered, tone deceptively calm; giving no hint that he currently had his Sub slowly bouncing on his lap.

Eggsy smiled, feeling warmth spread; liking when Harry used him and kept up his daily tasks at the same time; acting as if he wasn’t there, like he was just a warm hole to use as he wanted.

Harry reached around Eggsy’s waist and grabbed his lace covered hardness firmly; letting Eggsy enjoy the rub of the lace on him, stroking in time with Eggsy’s hips.

“Don’t you dare,” he leaned up and whispered in Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy whimpered softly, head falling back to rest on Harry’s shoulder; baring his neck. Harry reached up and held Eggsy’s throat carefully, feeling him slipping farther down.

While Harry spoke on the phone, Eggsy thrust on him, keeping his pace slow, letting the fuzziness surround his edges slowly but not take over yet. He was more than happy to let Harry use him however Harry pleased.


	30. Chapter 30

After a slow few weeks, Eggsy’s kitchen was finally ready. Neither Dom expected the clashing colors of dark green and ocean blue; but neither protested or tried to convince Eggsy to choose coordinating colors. He wanted his kitchen done in his Doms’ favorite colors and that was how he was going to do it.

It was tacky, but it obviously made their boy happy. Eggsy’s happiness mattered more.

Harry had fresh groceries delivered to the kitchen, filling both fridges and the deep freezer, and he and Merlin spent the first day in the kitchen with Eggsy while he tested his new appliances baking; both he and Merlin were still learning how to properly work with food and Harry teaching them everything he knew.

Eggsy stood at a counter making fresh pastry dough for jam tarts, flour covering the apron Harry picked out for him and his stockinged feet. He still wore his lace and Lycra, but Harry insisted he be safely covered in the kitchen, agreeing to a pair of long shorts and a tight t-shirt.

Merlin and Harry were busy at one stove while Harry walked Merlin through making fresh jam; blueberry and mixed berries. They had to skip anything with strawberries because of Eggsy’s allergy.

“Alright, let that sit and come to a boil; remember, not everything needs high heat so let it go slowly.”

Merlin nodded, giving the berries another stir, then stepped away from the stove to the counter where Harry had sugar and measuring cups set out. Merlin picked one up and looked at the labels.

“Add three level cups to each pot,” Harry told him.

“Which one’s three cups? I don’t see it here.”

Harry smiled fondly. “Use the one cup three times.” He wasn’t going to laugh at Merlin being totally unfamiliar in a kitchen; going directly to Kingsman after the army, always having someone cooking for him, he never took the time to learn to do it himself.

“Level it out, don’t overfill.”

Merlin scraped off the top mound of sugar back into the bag, Harry overlooked him using his finger instead of a knife, and held it up for Harry’s approval. He nodded, smiling still, gesturing to the pots on the stove. Merlin dutifully added three cups to each pot.

“Alright, now let’s help kitten with the dough; that’s the real fun part.”

Merlin followed Harry over to where Eggsy was busy, watching as Harry set up a mound of flour in front of him; blinking at the speed Harry added the other ingredients to the mound.

“That looks awfully messy.”

“That’s why it’s the fun part,” Eggsy told him with a grin, slapping down his own forming dough to press it thin with a rolling pin. “Builds muscle, too.”

Merlin carefully put his hands in the mixture, trying not to cringe too obviously when he squished the eggs. Harry made his own mound and got to work. They would need a lot of dough, they were making enough for the whole agency.

Eggsy grabbed a flower shaped cookie cutter to start making the bases for the tarts, whistling and humming as he worked; jigging a little dance, unable to contain his happiness and pure joy. 

Soon his humming turned into belting out singing, encouraged by the smiles Harry and Merlin gave him; his happiness infectious, not caring that he might look ridiculous. His kitchen was his happy place, he wasn’t going to let anyone destroy his mood.

###############

Hours later with the once pristine kitchen covered in flour, sugar, fresh jam, and dough; Eggsy took the last batch of tarts out of the oven, setting the cookie sheet on a cooling rack then resumed boxing the cooled batches to deliver downstairs to the Kingsman dining room for everyone to have.

Harry and Merin sat at the little dining room table helping him box everything, both surprised by how deeply the simple act of baking with Eggsy soothed both of them and made them feel so calm.

“We should do this more often,” Merlin spoke up, smiling still. “It really is fun.”

“Just wait ‘til I start cookin’ real meals. I have all these ideas that I wanna try.”

“Would you like a few cookbooks?” Harry asked, quirking a brow when Merlin squirmed in his seat but then noticed the way Eggsy was sat slouching down; his feet played in Merlin’s lap.

“I definitely would. You have no idea how happy that would make me.”

Harry smiled, nodding. “Alright, I’ll get you some good ones.”

Eggsy leaned up and kissed him. “Thank you, Daddy. You’re the best.” Merlin was too distracted by Eggsy’s feet rubbing in his lap to tease about being overlooked, he was trying not to squirm too much wanting to feel the stockings on him without the barrier of clothes in the way.

When the batches for everyone else was boxed and set aside to be delivered, Eggsy put the last batch on a serving plate; those were for their family. Harry and Merlin followed him back to their room; passing through to the den.

While the two Doms shed a few layers of clothes, Eggsy set the dish down on the little table between the two loungers then went to make drinks for them; feeling warmth and fuzziness. He brought the drinks in and set them beside the tarts, then bent to collect the discarded clothes on the floor.

“Any special requests?”

“Something skimpy and short,” Merlin told him smiling.

“You haven’t worn a tail in a while.”

Eggsy nodded. “Who wants me first then?”

Harry just gave him an expectant look, brow quirked at him. “I believe since Uncle already nearly got a footjob in the kitchen, it’s only fair that I get my hands on you first.”

Eggsy smiled and left the den to send their clothes to the laundry and get dressed up for his Doms; pushing away the buzzy feeling trying to edge into his senses. He chose a lace nightie that ended just before his hips and a thin G-string so he could fit a tail in, putting on a fresh pair of stockings and securing them to the garters before going to choose a tail.

As he came out of the hidden closet where they kept all their toys, he didn’t expect to see Harry and Merlin waiting for him; both looking a bit rough. He had to fight the urge to hit his knees when he realized Merlin had on his chaps and Harry was stipped down to just his trousers.

“What’s going on?” he asked looking between them.

Harry shrugged, showing Eggsy the ringed paddle and his favorite flogger. Merlin held the flat paddle with the wooden studs. Eggsy squirmed instinctively.

They got ready when they saw Eggsy was getting buzzy, a sign that he needed to be taken down with a fair bit of rough. They would relax after their boy was fuzzy and soft again.

“On the bed, face down.” Merlin ordered, flexing his grip on the handle of the paddle.

With a soft sigh, relief hitting Eggsy, he obeyed; crawling up from the foot of the bed and splaying out, arms reaching up for the headboard and legs spread, feet pointed toward the footboard. The first unexpected hit from the flogger surprised Eggsy but his hips raised up toward the sensation.

Harry smiled and leaned up to secure Eggsy’s wrists, reaching and tugging carefully on Eggsy’s hair; making him grin and lean up into his grip. “Uncle is going to cuff your ankles then we’re going to both give you swats and lashes. Do you understand, boy?”

Eggsy nodded, spreading his legs obediently when Merlin grabbed for his ankles. Harry reached between Eggsy’s thighs and tucked him up into his little panties not wanting their playing to accidentally strike on the sensitive area. Eggsy smiled and squirmed to help tuck himself away, letting out a little giggle when Harry caressed between his thighs gently.

“That tickles, Daddy,” he mumbled trying to let the fuzziness come forward.

“Oh, no tickles right now,” Harry told him, adjusting his caress to not be so light. He knew Eggsy didn’t like being tickled during play.

Eggsy settled when Harry’s hand disappeared and Merlin gave him a swat with the studded side of the paddle; letting out a groan and arching up for another, earning a hit from the flogger across his shoulders. 

The two Doms set up an unpredictable pattern to swat their boy and mark him up like he needed; knowing he would respond better to them if he couldn’t determine their moves; their focus on taking care of their boy and settling him again.

Eggsy laid welcoming the swats and whipping, hoping the fuzziness he needed came up with the rough treatment.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so late and on the short side. I was busy playing house cleaning and then damn writer's block lol.

Eggsy woke between Harry and Merlin feeling only slightly fuzzy; body feeling buzzy still. He let out a huff and a little disappointed groan. He wanted the fuzziness back. Harry put aside his book and laid down, tucking Eggsy close. Eggsy sighed slowly putting his head on Harry’s chest

He felt a little more settled and safe when Merlin rolled and spooned up behind him close; Merlin’s slightly rough underwear rubbing on his fresh marks, giving him the pleasant irritation.

“Why am I so buzzy still?” he asked, closing his eyes as Harry reached up and tugged on his hair.

“Maybe you’re going to be tempted to be a brat for a bit of punishment.” Merlin suggested, grinning over Eggsy’s shoulder at Harry when he sent him a hard stare.

Harry sighed and kissed Eggsy’s head. “Don’t listen to Uncle, he just wants to swat on you again ‘cause he enjoys it so much.” Eggsy smiled just a little bit and Merlin chuckled quietly on his shoulder. “I do enjoy it too, but that’s not what you need apparently. We marked you up good.”

Eggsy wiggled back against Merlin again, enjoying the sting on his flesh. “So, what can we do about taking away the buzzy?” He groaned and arched when Merlin grabbed a handful of his ass cheek and squeezed hard; pressing back, almost pushing Merlin back on the silk sheets.

“I think we should work on making your marks last a little longer. Make them go a little deeper and see how lovely red we can make you.”

“Or, let Daddy spoil you a little while before Uncle takes his new paddle to you.”

That perked Eggsy a little bit. “New paddle?” he asked, smiling.

Harry huffed fondly and shook his head. “Knew that’d excite you.”

Merlin sat up and rolled, reaching under the bed for the new paddle that had come in that morning; grinning when he settled back and saw Eggsy sitting up tucked to Harry’s side now. He gave Eggsy the package to open, lounging back on the headboard beside him. Eggsy shook the box curiously, smile growing when the paddle inside thumped around; it sounded thick and wide.

Harry had some reservations about Merlin using the paddle on their boy, but trusted Merlin to not seriously hurt Eggsy.

He opened the box and saw a solid black paddle with a slick surface on one side; picking it up he saw a bunch of tiny spikes on the other, like an almost sadistic hairbrush. He squirmed instinctively and grinned big; raking the spikes on his palm.

They wouldn’t do much damage, but they would definitely sting and with Merlin’s swing, the spikes would dig in and draw a bit of blood.

“The tips are curved so it won’t be like being stabbed; it’ll be like a bunch of pin pricks; we had to watch a demonstration video before Harry would even consider letting me order it for you.”

Harry picked up his laptop and found the order site again, getting Eggsy’ attention so he could watch the video as well so he knew what to expect. Eggsy tucked up to Harry again, idly brushing the spikes on his leg while watching the video. He was a little startled when Merlin playfully pinched his ass cheek, almost giggling at the sting he felt.

“Alright, I wanna at least try. But first, I want a bit of fluff.”

Mind made up, Harry put his laptop away again and got to his feet. “Behave and let me draw you a bath.” Eggsy nodded, smiling, taking Harry’s pillow and lying out with his head toward the foot of the bed; sighing and watching Harry going to the bathroom.

He yelped when Merlin gave him a careful swat on his already tender ass, laughing and squirming when the sting came. Merlin chuckled at him, giving him another squeeze on his marked flesh.

“Alright, I really like that.”

Merlin nodded, his grip gentle now. “Later, kitten. Harry’ll get prissy if he doesn’t get a chance to fluff on you.”

When the tub was almost full, Harry turned off the water and went to collect Eggsy; smiling at the way he and Merlin looked so relaxed and comfortable lying naked together. It was good to see Merlin embracing his desires more with them and finally happy. He scooped Eggsy up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom, getting another happy giggle; feeling his boy go limp when he put him in the hot water.

Eggsy sighed and relaxed, welcoming the soothe the hot water gave his marked flesh. His pupils were blown wide when he looked up at Harry again as Harry washed him slowly. He grinned dopily and leaned up to mouth on Harry’s chin, kissing and nuzzling on Harry’s well kept stubble.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he slurred almost drunkenly. “So much better now.”

Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “My sweet boy,” he said softly, nuzzling him. “I’m going to take you to pieces so deep, you’ll forget your own name.”

##############

The next time Eggsy was awake and aware he felt more relaxed and finally had the fuzziness back. He cuddled with his Doms, burying his face in Harry’s robe covered chest; nuzzling and inhaling Harry’s comforting scent deep.

“Good morning, sweet boy,” Harry greeted, nudging Merlin awake behind Eggsy. “I trust you slept well?”

Eggsy nodded, still nuzzling Harry; letting out a little happy cooing sound. Harry chuckled and kissed his head. “Oh that was almost precious, my sweet boy. What was that?”

“Dunno,” he mumbled, sounding bashful, arching back feeling Merlin’s hands on his ass.

“Sounded like a little kitten for real,” Merlin teased, sleep dulling his tone. “What time is it?”

Harry looked over at his alarm clock, sighing at the still predawn hour. “Four AM. I couldn’t sleep, seems age is catching up to me ‘cause my fucking back won’t stop aching so much.”

Eggsy sat up and curled himself to Harry’s side, nuzzling and rubbing on him. “I’ll make it better, Daddy. Take the day off, both of you, and I’ll make some special food and take carea both of you. I’ll give my best Daddy a massage, too.”

He smiled when he felt Merlin shudder behind him at the offer for a massage. Merlin hated massages and couldn’t bring himself to take Eggsy up on his occasional offers for one.

“I’ll make it double since Uncle won’t want one. So strange, but he likes rubbing on my feet.”

Harry huffed softly, nuzzling Eggsy. “I think that can be arranged, don’t you, Uncle?”

Merlin sat up to start getting his prosthetics on, yawning and stretching out. “I’ll make it happen, don’t worry.”

They watched him get out of bed and disappear from the room. Eggsy snuggled to Harry with a sigh, resuming nuzzling on Harry’s robe. 

“Thank you, Daddy. I dunno why I was so buzzy, everything was so great when we were all in the kitchen together; then it just went weird.”

Harry shook his head, tightening his hold on Eggsy. “We’ll get you settled back to sorts. You just need us close for a while and for us to help you; you dropped again so we need to get you back up before we do anything else. We saw it in time so it’ll be a lot easier than last time.”

“Why can’t I notice when I’m gonna go down like that?”

“Don’t worry about that, sweet boy; me and Uncle better know what to look for now so we’ll see it before it gets bad and have you taken care of good. We’ll make sure you’re safe.”

Eggsy sighed but nodded, trusting his Doms to always know what he needed and how to give it to him. He just had to focus on being a good Sub for them; he didn’t have to worry about much of anything anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so super short but yeah. lol writer's block is annoying.

Early morning, after dawn but still early for Eggsy at least, Daisy came running into the bedroom shouting excitedly and startling Harry and Merlin; both had already been awake and working while they waited for Eggsy to wake. Harry jerked startled but quickly tamed his reaction to throw his laptop and bail for cover; one hand flying to still Eggsy as he woke springing up ready to fight.

If Merlin hadn’t had his hands full of Jason and his laptop he would have instinctively reached for a pistol he kept secured in his nightstand.

Daisy paused for a minute, not used to seeing the three in such a state of undress and all three still in bed together, but shook her head and put her grin back on her face.

“Daddy, look outside, it’s snowing!” she announced, going to look out the window at the falling snow covering the already thick blanket on the ground.

Harry got out of bed and stepped up to the window, squinting against the bright reflection off the pristine snow; wrapping an arm around Daisy’s shoulder with a smile. “That’s fantastic, Babygirl. Why don’t you go get your snowsuit on and you can go play in it for a while?”

Daisy smiled up at Harry. “What about my school work?”

Harry chuckled, fixing the drapes back closed; turning her toward the door. “It’s a snow day, no school for anyone. Go on, get ready; bundle up good and wear your sturdy snow boots.”

She smiled wide and took off quickly. Harry let out a breath, rubbing his eye to clear the bright light splotches, and turned to find clothes for himself. Eggsy let out a sigh as he started to get out of bed, sitting up and stretching; letting out a groan as his back popped and his flogger marks and paddled flesh rubbed and irritated slightly. He smiled at the memory of being marked up for hours the night before. He arched when he felt Merlin’s wandering fingers dancing lightly on his back over the marks.

“That’s beautiful, kitten.”

Eggsy moved to snuggle to Merlin instead of getting out of bed, curling up under Merlin’s arm with a little happy noise. Merlin chuckled and scritched on Eggsy’s head. Harry looked over at the two as he got dressed, smiling at the sight of them so comfortably snuggled together; and it felt more special because of Merlin’s hard reputation with the Knights and every Kingsman employee.

Eggsy definitely appreciated any time he could be snuggled up to Merlin in a time of soft and care; and more with Merlin bringing the bit of rough he needed during their playing.

Both of his Doms gave him the gentleness and stern he craved.

When Harry was dressed warmly, of course planning to join Daisy outside not daring throw away the opportunity to form a happy memory for her, he sat down to put on his own snow boots; unable to resist reaching and giving Eggsy’s ass a squeeze smiling when Eggsy arched into his hand.

“I assume both of you are going to get out of bed and join us outside.”

It wasn’t a request; it was an expectation they were to obey. Eggsy snickered, making a show of nuzzling and pulling closer to Merlin; feigning a yawn and tucking his face into Merlin’s chest. He giggled when Harry gave him a pinch on his marked ass.

“Come on, let’s get up so priss doesn’t get huffy,” Merlin told him, giving Harry a fond smile as he rolled Eggsy to sit up so he could get out of bed and get Jason and himself ready to go outside.

Eggsy sat up and leaned to Harry for a kiss, nuzzling on Harry’s chin for a moment before he got out of bed. He couldn’t pass up the chance to have a free day spent playing with Daisy. Merlin crossed the hall to Jason’s nursery to dress him, hoping Jason’s first exposure to snow was a happy time but expecting him to fuss.

After Jason was bundled up and already trying to break free of the stiff snow suit, he took him back across the hall so he could get ready as well; depositing Jason in Harry’s arms. Harry let Eggsy go on ahead of them to catch up with Daisy, waiting for Merlin knowing he wanted to be there for Jason’s reaction to the snow himself.

“Do we have anything for sledding?” Eggsy asked in the doorway, putting on thick gloves.

“Up in the attic,” Harry replied, not missing the hard shudder that ran through Eggsy. “I’ll run up and collect a few before I come out.”

Eggsy shuddered again, peeking up toward the high ceiling in the main lobby where the attic door was a couple floors up. He shook away terrifying memories and groaned quietly, shuddering as he turned and walked away to find Daisy outside. Merlin dressed and took Jason again, following Harry upstairs to help collect sleds for everyone.

Most of everyone was excited about the snow on the ground and wanted a chance to enjoy it before they had to get back to their hectic lives again. All of the kids were most excited, and all scrambling to get ready to go outside and play.

Harry and a couple men gathered all the snow play things out of the attic, helping dole out everything among everyone who wanted something, then he and Merlin started outside together to find Eggsy and Daisy.

Neither expected to walk right into the crossfires of a snowball fight. Harry instinctively raised one of the sleds he carried to block Jason from being hit and ending his chance at fun too quickly; looking around for the offending throwers, seeing a couple Knights ducking for cover to hide away from wrath; letting Harry and Merlin get a distance away before they resumed their battle.

They rounded to a high hill following the others intent on sledding off the back wing of headquarters. Harry smiled when he spotted Eggsy helping Daisy back up the steep hill, both already dusted with snow.

Eggsy had to go after Daisy when she slipped while they waited for Harry, both getting covered. Harry gave Daisy the smaller sled, offering the bigger one to Eggsy.

“Maybe in a little bit,” Eggsy told him, putting the sled on the wall and hugging himself to Harry close; leaning up for another nuzzle and kiss, snickering and scrunching against their cold noses meeting. Harry smiled fondly and held his boy close, leaned back on the wall staying close to Merlin to help him with Jason.

Merlin sat on a little bench with Jason hanging onto his knees standing wobbly but not fussing in the cold snow; smiling as he watched his little boy enjoying his first snowfall. Harry and Eggsy watched Daisy and the other kids all playing together and having fun, neither thinking of any of the negative that had happened in their lives; just focused on enjoying the day as a family.

He wouldn’t readily admit anything, not wanting to ruin anyone’s fun or put anyone sour, but Harry despised snow and cold. He knew he could tolerate it as long as he stayed bundled and kept his focus on his loves enjoying the day though.


	33. Chapter 33

Eggsy left the meeting hall, huffing just a little bit, assignment folder tucked under his arm. He didn’t want this next mission, no matter how simple it was. He had to act as an escort for a wealthy older woman and sneak a few trackers and bugs on her and around her house. He didn’t have trouble with her age, she wasn’t much younger than Harry, it was the fact that his target was a woman and sex was expected that threatened to make him go running to Harry for reassignment.

Harry hadn’t sat in on the meeting, he was busy taking meetings and had to let Merlin handle everything.

Merlin caught up with Eggsy at the stairs, linking their arms together as they went up to Harry. “I know you don’t particularly want this kind of mission, but you’re the only one in the target age.”

“You realize it’s been forever since I’ve been with a woman, right?”

He smiled, following Eggsy into Harry’s office. “Well, get the stuff planted before you have to dive in and bail out a window if you have to.”

Eggsy huffed at him, putting his folder down in front of Harry; rounding to strip at Harry’s expectant brow as he picked up the folder for his approval. He took off his tie and shirt first, feeling a little more grounded when Harry’s hand rubbed on his thigh while he read the assignment information.

“I’ll bet that’ll be the driest box you’ve ever been in.”

Eggsy chuckled before he could stop the reaction, slipping off his belt and putting it immediately in the bottom drawer; adjusting his hips to give Harry’s wandering hand more room to grope on him; unbuttoning and dropping his pants. Harry took his hand away and turned to look at Eggsy as he bent to collect his clothes, unable to resist giving Eggsy’s ass a squeeze on his freshly marked flesh.

“You were so right about that spiked paddle, Hamish,” he sighed, admiring the red and purple against Eggsy’s tanned color. “This is beautiful.

Without prompt Eggsy took his new, wider kneeling cushion out of the closet. Harry and Merlin moved to sit on the couch together, both noticing Eggsy getting antsy. Eggsy sighed relieved when he turned and saw them sitting together waiting for him; putting his cushion at their feet and sitting down, laying his head on Harry’s thigh, settling again as Harry tugged and scritched on his head. Merlin reached and caressed on Eggsy’s cheek, feeling him slipping down.

“Good boy,” he praised, smiling at the happy grin that immediately spread across Eggsy’s face as he nuzzled on Harry’s knee. “And I know you’ll do a good job on your assignment as well because you’re one of our best. That’s why I gave it to you; you’re just amazing all around.”

Eggsy snickered and blushed bashfully at the praise. “I won’t let you down, Uncle. I promise.”

“I know you won’t, kitten.”

After a while of reading Harry put the folder aside, sighing. “Well, I don’t like it at all; but if she has information we need to get it any way we can. Never expected an old bird to be a drug peddler.”

Merlin nodded, adjusting to sit comfortably when Harry brought Eggsy up, putting Eggsy’s Lycra covered feet in his lap; hand immediately going to rub. Harry smiled watching Merlin, unable to keep his hands still on Eggsy’s lacy hip.

“We really have the best boy, Hamish,” he sighed, feeling calmer. Eggsy snickered, blush getting deeper, and hid bashfully on Harry’s thigh. “He’s so soft and amazing in everything he does. Such a good kitten wearing his lace and stockings for us without being told.”

“And the only reason is because he knows it’s what we like. He’s even gotten set up for regular pedicures just for me.”

Harry chuckled, rubbing the strip between Eggsy’s cheeks against his hole. Eggsy arched up into the sensation, a little more sensitive after another fresh wax job just that morning, spreading his thighs when he felt Merlin’s wandering touch inching up; sighing when Merlin cupped him carefully through the lace panties.

“He’s perfect, Harry,” he spoke softly as his hands rubbed. “Just beautiful. Thank you for sharing him with me.”

Harry shook his head, fingers teasing lightly. “It was his idea and he was so adamant that he wanted you to join us. Should’ve been the three of us all along, but then we wouldn’t have little Jason in our lives; such a blessing to come out of heartache.”

Eggsy was content to lie between his Doms and let them grope and rub; needing their touches to calm his thinning nerves. He knew he was safe and could let his guard down to coast and go fuzzy.

#########

Eggy didn’t want to leave his Doms, didn’t want to leave his family, but he had a job to do now; regardless of how nauseating it would be to have to fool around with a woman again. He was grateful that Harry and Merlin spent the last two days putting him down so he would be settled enough to be safe; he wouldn’t have been able to get on the jet if he was anxious in any way.

Harry and Merlin stood in the hangar watching Eggsy’s jet disappearing into the distance; watching long after the jet faded from view.

Both sighing, shoulders visabily slumped, they turned together to find something to pass the time before they could contact their boy again. Harry trudged up to his office, plopping down in his chair with a huff; groaning a thanks as Merlin put a tumbler down in front of him.

“I’m uncomfortably itchy, Hamish,” he huffed, taking a sip of scotch. “Think it’d be alright if we go to the club and find a lonely boy to take care of for a few days?”

“Would you actually accept another Sub’s service?”

Harry just groaned at the thought, draining his glass and standing to go refresh it. Merlin snorted at him, grabbing up his tablet to settle to work from Harry’s office; setting up his laptop after connecting everything he would need for the day. Harry sat down again, reclining his chair back almost lazily and surprising Merlin when he took off his shoes and propped his tired feet up on the edge of his desk. 

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll rub the varnish?” he teased smiling.

Harry snorted into his drink, sighing up at the ceiling. “If a suction cup won’t ruin it, dress socks won’t do much damage.”

“Want to help me watch Percival and Lancelot both strike out with a bird?”

That made Harry smile just a little bit as he turned on his wall of monitors and turned to watch comfortably; hoping to hear from Eggsy soon but knowing it would still be a while; he had to get settled on the jet and make sure he had a secure connection to them.

Merlin could only hope that he could get Harry through the temporary separation and bring their boy back home safely after a successful mission.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry was about ready to murder Merlin; he should have known better than to watch Eggsy’s camera feed but he assumed he could pull Arthur forward and get through it and watched. Seeing Eggsy noticeably nervous while trying to get through having sex with the target, which was unavoidable since he was determined to finish his job planting bugs.

Harry didn’t know exactly why he wanted to stab his oldest friend, but he was an easy target sitting up in bed; prosthetics off while he tried to relax after a long day. Harry knew Merlin wouldn’t be able to run away from him too easily.

But, instead of bloodshed, Harry settled for huffing as he watched the laptop screen; squirming antsy.

Finally Eggsy managed to wear the woman out and left her bundled in her blankets, unable to suppress a shudder and groan; squirming as if he was trying to shove the feel of her hands on his body away.

“Was it really that bad, Galahad?” Merlin scoffed over comms.

Eggsy groaned again, getting dressed as quickly as possible so he could put up the rest of the bugs and get out of the house. “Thank fuck for condoms,” he replied, bagging the one he wore knowing Harry expected it for DNA purposes; putting it carefully in the little case of supplies he brought along into the house.

He made even quicker work of tossing the bugs up; working faster when he heard a quiet noise from the woman and bailing out the window and into a tall tree as quietly and quickly as he could sneak out; sticking to the shadows of the property as he hurried to escape.

He heard vicious barking behind him and ran faster, the barking got louder and closer as he ran making a beeline for the farthest fence seeing a trampoline he could leap from and get over the fence. Relief hit him when he landed without getting bitten by either of the two doberman dogs now snapping at the fence trying to get to him.

“Heh, fuck you two. Seriously.”

Harry smiled fondly and Merlin just shook his head and sighed exasperated. “Everyone’s right, you are a springy little shit.” Harry told him.

Eggsy chuckled as he ran down the alley, seeing the extraction van waiting for him. “I’m on my way home. I need a really hot bath for the next three days to get her funk off’a me. And a fuckton of mouthwash because oh my fucking gods that was the rottenest pussy I’ve ever dealt with.”

“Gross,” the two Doms huffed together, both cringing. “You’re definitely going down for a dental exam before you’re allowed back in this bed.” Harry told him.

Eggsy got into the van and settled against the side, grinning, and reached for a supply bag knowing one of the agents brought along something he could clean his mouth out with; chuckling when he found a large bottle of vodka and taking a large swig to swish and spit.

Lancelot glared at him from the driver seat, just getting a cheeky grin in return as Eggsy took another swig and swallowed.

“If you come back drunk, boy,” Harry warned, dominance clear in his tone making Eggsy shiver. “Put it down now.” Eggsy laughed but obeyed, just wanting to be back home and get back between his Doms where he belonged.

########

Harry and Merlin met in the hangar when they were told the jet was approaching and about to land finally. Both obviously relaxed when the jet taxied into the hangar slowly and Harry started over more than ready for his boy to be back in his arms. Merlin tried not to turn green, wanting to step up as well but knowing he shouldn’t; his relationship with Eggsy still secret.

He would welcome Eggsy home upstairs in their room after he came back from debrief and Medical.

The jet stopped finally and Harry tried not to squirm anxiously as he waited for the door to open, quickly taming his reaction to rush up the steps when he saw a few of the other agents coming out instead of Eggsy rushing out first like Harry hoped would happen. He did smile when he heard Eggsy groaning and bitching at the group; they were purposely going slow and keeping him at the back of the group just to mess with him.

“I swear to all fucktitude if you lot do not fuckin’ get movin’!” he threatened, thumping frustrated on a headrest.

“Oh hush,” Lancelot chuckled at him. “Steps aren’t secured yet.”

Eggsy reared back frustrated and let out a groan as loud as he could shout. “Fuckin’ leap’em!” he yelled at the group.

Finally though the men left the jet and let Eggsy off; none of them at all surprised when Eggsy bailed over the railing and took off sprinting for Harry as soon as his feet were on the ground; dropping his bag and jumping up into Harry’s open arms. Harry stumbled back a step but caught his boy and hugged him tight. Eggsy nearly melted in Harry’s arms, groaning at the speed peaceful fuzzy hit his senses again. Merlin stepped up to collect Eggsy’s bag, sneaking a little caress on Eggsy’s cheek as he passed behind Harry.

“Missed you, kitten,” he whispered then stepped away to get the bag.

Harry waited until the agents and crew left the hangar, lingering purposely to allow Merlin a chance to come up knowing he needed to have hands on their boy as well, and put Eggsy to his feet between them. Eggsy reached and wrapped his arms around Merlin just as tight as he had hugged Harry, letting out a happy little noise on Merlin’s sweater.

After a few minutes of fussing on their boy, Harry tugged him in close again and they left the hangar to take him to Medical for an after mission exam. Merlin took the bag containing the target’s DNA sample to get an extraction and profile set in their records. Harry took Eggsy up to Medical and stayed with him while he was getting checked over, keeping hold of Eggsy’s hand when Pamela drew blood for tests.

Eggsy was released a few hours later with orders to rest and recoup; Pamela ordered Harry to consider taking a few days off with him to tend to him. Now they just had to make it through debrief before they could take refuge in their bed.

In the meeting hall Eggsy shamelessly sat in Harry’s lap while Merlin led the group debrief, he wouldn’t be willing to leave Harry’s side for anything; even a world ending event, he would rather stay put and die being held and safe with Daddy.

Merlin wanted to get the debrief over so he could escape with them upstairs, feeling buzzy the longer he didn’t have Eggsy close. He rambled through on autopilot and finally dismissed everyone.

Again Harry showed off his strength when he stood with Eggsy, his boy’s legs wrapped around his waist, and carried him out of the meeting hall and upstairs. Merlin followed at a slower pace, letting out a groan and locking the door behind him as he stepped into their room. He heard the bath filling and rolled kinks out of his tight back and shoulders, looking in the bathroom and seeing Harry drawing Eggsy his usual after mission bath. He smiled when he spotted Eggsy stripped down to his underwear waiting on the closed toilet lid and stepped over, taking Eggsy’s face in his hands carefully; sighing as his trembling nerves slowed and stilled again.

Eggsy leaned up and nuzzled on Merlin’s stomach, nearly purring when Merlin tugged on his hair and scritched his head gently.

“Welcome home, kitten.”

Eggsy snickered softly, looking up at Merlin through his lashes, leaning his cheek in Merlin’s hand and nuzzling his wrist. “Missed you too, Uncle. So goddamn much.”

Merlin chuckled and bent to kiss Eggsy’s head. “Behave and take your bath then we can all snug if you’d like. I’ll have food sent up.”

He fussed and loved on Eggsy for another minute before stepping away and leaving the bathroom, shoulders finally relaxed and dropped; getting himself ready before calling in a dinner order from the main kitchen. He was sure Eggsy would cook for them if he was given the chance, but they just wanted to hold their boy again and relax with him.

Harry turned the water off and stepped up to Eggsy, easing him up to his feet and taking his underwear before helping him into the tub and settling him in the hot water; both letting out slow breaths as they relaxed again. Eggsy felt his mind cloud over fully as Harry got to work washing him, putting him in that peaceful fuzziness totally. He welcomed it, needing it more than he knew.


	35. Chapter 35

Eggsy woke safely and warmly between Harry and Merlin; both lying down with him instead of their usual positions of sitting up already working by the time Eggsy finally roused. He smiled against Harry’s shoulder and pressed his hips back into Merlin’s lap, stretching with a soft grunt.

“Good morning, sweet boy,” Harry greeted, leaning in and nuzzling in Eggsy’s hair. “Safe to assume you slept well?”

“Better than I have in the past three nights tryna get that bird.”

Merlin let out a huff against Eggsy’s shoulder, tightening his arms around Eggsy’s waist. “Was it really that horrible?”

Eggsy scoffed on Harry’s chest, closing his eyes again and nuzzling on him. “Her twat smelled like months old meat. I almost died, seriously. I had to throw up on the floor and rub on her with the sheets.”

“Anyways,” Harry interrupted, reaching up and tugging on Eggsy’s hair to silence him. Eggsy smiled and arched into his hand. “What shall we do for your downtime?”

Eggsy shrugged, tracing idly on Harry’s chest; squirming ticklish when he felt Merlin’s fingers lightly on his side. “I wanna make you both breakfast in my new kitchen. Then, this afternoon, I’m gonna make lunch; and finally tonight, a special dinner.”

His smile grew when he felt Merlin’s grin on his shoulder.

Harry nuzzled on him again then rolled to sit up and stood; chuckling when he heard Eggsy pouting at his back. He stepped into the den for a moment and came back with an armload of wrapped presents, sitting down again and tucking Eggsy up under his arm as he and Merlin sat up beside him, putting the stack in Eggsy’s lap.

“We were going to wait until your birthday, but we decided we wanted you to have it now.”

Both Doms snuggled Eggsy between them, excited to see his reaction to their gifts; both smiling wide as Eggsy tore at the wrapping paper on the top gift, revealing a thick cookbook. Eggsy’s jaw dropped and his eyes went comically wide.

“Yes!” he exclaimed happily, unable to fight a giddy little squirm. Merlin chose the rapper’s cookbook as a slight tease to Eggsy; he certainly didn’t expect such a happy reaction. “This one is fucking awesome, holy shit!”

Still giddy, Eggsy tore into the second present, revealing another cookbook; he let out a near deafening squeal; making Harry and Merlin both cringe away from the unexpected noise.

The Gordon Ramsay cookbook was from both of them.

Eggsy quieted when he realized he’d been unnecessarily loud, squirming excitedly and letting out quieter squeals. “I’ve always wanted this one, holy shit.”

Harry reached and picked up the torn wrapping paper, prompting Eggsy to open the last gift. “It’s blank so you can fill it with your own recipes.”

Eggsy chuckled and hugged the books to his chest, pulling his two in close and doled out happy kisses then scrambled up; thumping up over Merlin’s lap to get out of bed and to his kitchen so he could start cooking. Harry and Merlin laughed as he disappeared, both glad they could give him something so simple and it in turn make him so happy and giddy.

While they got dressed they could hear Eggsy banging around in the kitchen.

“Does he always react like that to gifts?” Merlin asked, buttoning up his shirt.

“I really don’t think he’s ever received gifts after Lee passed. He always acts like anything he’s given is the best thing he’s ever received from anyone his entire life. I mean, taking consideration that we gave him something he could use for one of his personal interests, I’m sure that made it more special but other than the screeching, I enjoy his excitement.”

Merlin got to his feet after putting on his prosthetics; fixing up his pants. “I have time to sit and eat but I have training duty today so I’m unavoidably busy.”

“Shame,” Harry sighed, feigning sorrow. “I guess I’ll have to snug our boy that much more to make up for your absence. I’ll send him around noon and offer you some relief.”

He chose comfortable lounge clothes and led Merlin through the den into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Eggsy already at the stove hard at work making a full breakfast. Eggsy brought over tea and coffee for them as they settled at the table; giving both another giddy kiss before returning to the stove.

Merlin smiled, fixing up his coffee to preference. “I think we’ve hit a gold mine with this kitchen, Harry,” he announced fondly, watching Eggsy. “Look how happy the boy is; he looks amazing up there, doesn’t he?”

Harry nodded, making his usual tea and Eggsy’s tea and coffee. “He does indeed; he’d look so much better in a little nightie but we don’t want to risk any grease popping.”

Eggsy turned around to get another few things out of the fridge. “After breakfast, Daddy. I promise. I need a proper apron to deal with grease before I’m any kind of naked in here.” He huffed a laugh when Harry took out his phone and typed up something quickly.

“An order will be here in a week,” he smiled then put his phone back in his pocket.

He smiled, coming over for more kisses while he let the sausages cook; taking a drink of coffee and sitting on Harry’s knee. “I really don’t know how to thank you both for all of this. I love all of it so fucking much. I’m so happy, everything’s so perfect and exactly what I’ve always wanted.”

Harry leaned up for a kiss, nuzzling on Eggsy and smiing. “We’re glad to do it, sweet boy.”

“You deserve it, kitten,” Merlin told him, taking his hand.

Eggsy leaned to him, snickering when he felt Harry’s roaming hands on his hips, and gave Merlin another peck before standing to go back to cooking; smiling happily and dancing along to the music playing on the radio tucked on the counter.

######

At lunch Merlin came back upstairs, letting out a sigh; smiling when he heard Eggsy back in the kitchen preparing lunch, feeling tension leaving when he came in and saw Eggsy at the stove stirring a big pot and flipping skillet fried sandwiches. He quirked a brow at the high stacked sandwiches already on a plate, catching Harry’s eye and giving him a questioning look.

Harry could only grin and shrug. Eggsy found a grilled cheese page in one of the books and wanted to make it for lunch despite the picture looking like a dietary monstrosity. Harry couldn’t deny his boy anything, even if he thought it was ridiculous.

Merlin shook his head and took his seat at the table, reaching to take off his sweater ready to end his work day early. Eggsy plated the sandwiches and brought them over, putting the platter on the table. Merlin finally took notice of the silk nightie and let out a little happy huff, unable to resist reaching up for a feel of the fabric on Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy grinned and sat in Merlin’s lap, plating food for his two; picking up a cut sandwich and offering Merlin a bite. He smiled when Merlin accepted the food and seemed to like the taste.

“Oh, what is that?” Merlin asked, perking up. “That cheese is great.”

Eggsy blushed at the praise, flicking his nose a moment. “Well, the book said regular sandwich cheese but we didn’t have any so I used that good cheddar and gouda stuff and substituted ham instead of bologna ‘cause yeah, you two really won’t eat that stuff. And added a bit of tomato and mustard.”

“Don’t forget the sourdough bread,” Harry told him grinning as he ate and worked with his laptop.

“So basically all my favorites,” Merlin observed, taking another bite. “Whatever did I do to deserve that special treat?”

Eggsy shrugged, more than happy to sit and feed Merlin while Harry was busy being Arthur for a while. “Well, Daddy requested stew for dinner tonight since it’s still so cold so I figured I’d treat you to your favorites for lunch and combine it since you had to go off and work in your stuffy old office all morning by yourself.”

Merlin smiled, holding Eggsy tighter; content to be fed while he felt up on the silk. Eggsy was more than happy to oblige him, feeling more settled as he serviced his Doms again; glad to be back home and safe with them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because it's my birthday and everything was just going too good, and I'm an asshole. lol. dun dun dunnnnnnnn

Eggsy snuck out of bed before dawn, before alarms, and went to his kitchen wanting to surprise his family with breakfast. He set to work quietly, starting with the sausages, bacon, and ham; prepping waffle batter.

He knew his sneaking was discovered when he heard a quiet shuffle approaching from the den. Turning, he smiled as Harry appeared in the doorway; snickering at Harry’s sleep rumpled appearance, hair starting to grow back and trying to curl again, face lax as he tried to wake a little more.

“What are you doing?” he asked, smiling as Eggsy stepped up into his arms and snuggled close.

“I’m cooking breakfast for my loves. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn’t wake you and Uncle.”

Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “I woke needing the toilet, heard you in here first.”

“Want coffee or tea?”

“Surprise me,” Harry replied huffing a fond laugh; pecking him again before turning to go to the bathroom. Eggsy started both the coffee pot and the kettle, perking when he heard Merlin’s alarm screech.

He took the eggs out of the fridge to prepare them for omelettes, hearing Harry assisting Merlin with his prosthetics. He knew Merlin would want to get his busy day started soon as possible but he was intent on everyone gathering to eat breakfast together.

When Harry came back to the kitchen, he was a little more awake and smiled again when Eggsy brought over a steaming mug of coffee for him as he sat down at the table. Eggsy fussed on Harry for a minute before returning to the stove, turning on the radio now that everyone was awake and getting ready for the work day.

The scent of cooking meats lured Merlin to the kitchen finally, coming in fully dressed and already with his seemingly ever preset tablet. Eggsy greeted him with a kiss and tea; slipping the tablet out of his hands.

“No work during family times, Uncle,” he told him, putting the tablet over on a counter out of the way. “Need me to go check Bub?”

Merlin sighed, shoulders slumping tiredly, and nodded. He was sore from age and prosthetics, but didn’t want to admit that he should probably use his chair for a few days to rest his aches.

“Thank you, kitten. If he’s awake, go on and bring him in.”

Still happy and starting to feel fuzzy warmth, Eggsy turned and crossed through to go across the hall to Jason’s nursery. He stopped hard when he walked in and found the lights on, even the little never used lamps on Jason’s little dresser. Merlin would have turned out the light after settling Jason in his crib, he wouldn’t have forgotten.

One look at the empty crib had Eggsy running and yelling for Merlin loud; meeting Harry on his way back to the kitchen.

“He’s gone,” he rushed out, scrambling across the bed snatching up Merlin’s laptop to check security cameras. Harry yelled for Merlin then hurried to alert everyone that could help search for Jason. Merlin rushed as fast as he could, already pale; heart thumping loud in his ears.

“What?” he asked, hanging onto the doorframe to stay upright.

“I don’t know, Jas is fuckin’ gone. Nursery ain’t trashed or anything, it’s weird.”

Merlin came over and nearly collapsed on the bed with a helpless huff. “Wait, what?” he asked again, hoping he only misheard over the thundering in his ears.

Eggsy just groaned and got back up to his feet when he found the camera in the nursery, seeing Amia had snuck in and taken Jason again. Merlin grabbed up the laptop and watched the video, feeling dizzy and limp at the sight of his son being taken.

Eggsy ran upstairs to Harry’s office where Harry was busy ordering a group of still half asleep agents and Kingsman Knights for plans to start immediately searching for Jason.

“It was that fuckin’ bitch Amia again,” he announced as he came in, quickly taking his place at Harry’s side; aready ready to fight. Harry turned to him stunned. “I don’t know,” Eggsy huffed knowing his questions. “I thought police were still actively lookin’ for her, too.”

Harry shook his head, huffing softly. “Alright, you go tend to Hamish; stay close.”

Eggsy nodded and ran off again to his task, rushing back to their room; taking time to turn off the stove burners before going back to Merlin, finding him still sitting and watching the video unable to do anything but stare helplessly at the screen.

“Hey,” he soothed, taking the laptop aside; tucking up beside Merlin and hugging him close. “Are you even breathing? Come on, take a breath for me, yeah?”

He gave Merlin a careful pop to his back to force out the breath Merlin wasn’t aware was stuck in his throat; sighing relieved when he breathed properly again. Merlin huffed on Eggsy’s shoulder, mind racing wildy. Eggsy tightened his hold on Merlin when he felt him shudder and start to shatter his usually hard walls.

He let out a sigh to calm himself and leaned to nuzzle Merlin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Harry’s already upstairs making plans to send everyone out to find him. He’ll find out why the police slacked off and didn’t find her first.”

Merlin shook his head, clinging to Eggsy’s wrist. “Who the fuck let her in whe everyone fuckin’ knows what she did?”

“All we can do is check the cameras right now, maybe nobody just let her in; maybe she snuck in.”

He turned and reached for the laptop again letting Merlin cling to him as he looked for the right feeds. Merlin sat beside him trembling, every horrible thought of his son being hurt running rampant through his mind, trying desperately and slowly losing the battle to keep in his tears. Eggsy held him tighter when he realized the tears, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat.

#########

An hour later Harry came back looking exhausted and drained; finding Eggsy curled up around Merlin tucked in his arms, Merlin had long ago fallen into a fitful sleep; sobbing himself unconscious.

Harry rounded to sit down on Merlin’s side of the bed, reaching and putting a hand on his hip carefully to not wake him. Eggsy roused when he felt the bed dip, tightening his hold again and calming when he saw Harry finally came back.

Harry let out a slow breath, watching Merlin’s slack face frowning. “I’m positive we’ll find him but it’s going to be difficult. Can you tend to Hamish and keep him from going insane?”

Eggsy nodded, tucking himself protectively around Merlin again. “Yeah. Can you handle all this?”

Harry smiled at him. “I’m Harry fucking Hart, I can handle anything that’s thrown at me and come out with barely a scratch.” He leaned down and pecked a soft kiss on Eggsy’s forehead, giving him a nuzzle, and then gave him a real kiss. “My good boy, behave and hold onto Uncle tight. I’ll come check on you both later; remember both of you need to eat. Easy, light foods. Try not to get upset if he’s stubborn, you know how he is sometimes.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, feeling just a little bit of fuzziness seeping along his edges. “I’ll take good carea Uncle.”

Harry sat up, smiling still, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair scritching and tugging to help calm his boy. “Thank you sweet boy. Rest for now.”

Eggsy let out a breath and settled to doze with Merlin tucked in his arms, unable to fight Harry putting him down so peacefully and calming him. Harry sat watching his two a few minutes longer before he stood again to get dressed so he could help lead his men to find Jason.


	37. Chapter 37

A few days turned into a few weeks, then into a couple months into five without a sign of little Jason or Amia anywhere. The more time that passed, the more Harry fought to find Jason. The more Merlin fell deeper into despair. The more Eggsy stepped up to keep Merlin fighting.

After exhausting options in Scotland and most of England, Harry set sight on Kentucky. He packed up his best Knights and his mob agents, and took off. Kingsman employees volunteered to come along and help search the entire state of Kentucky, everyone bound and determined to find Jason and bring him back home.

It took four of the largest Kingsman jets to transport everyone and all of their equipment, but Harry saw everyone safely arrive. With Eggsy and Merlin flanking Harry, he led everyone off the jets and into the Kentucky terminal; head held high and shoulders set with determination and competence. His Knights and agents all worked together like fine tuned machinery gathering all their stuff and got everything quickly loaded into an arsenal of SUVs and haulers.

He would lead the group hitting Statesman, what little was left after Champ’s capture and confinement.

Eggsy stepped up to drive the lead vehicle after making certain that Liam would keep Daisy out of the way; Harry refused to leave her behind not knowing how long they would be searching and had everyone set up in hotels around the cities where they would search.

Merlin got himself into the SUV, feeling decades older and always aching now; worry and devastation seeming to rapidly age him. Harry joined them with Percival after a little while, Harry tucked a stack of flyers in the back floorboard between Merlin and Percival’s feet.

“We need to get to our hotel and set up before we hit Statesman.”

Eggsy nodded, taking off away from the airport. “Liam’s gonna take Flower off to grab dinner for her but he’ll let me know when they get to the hotel and in their room.”

“Alright,” he replied, looking in the side view mirror seeing more SUVs pulling away and following. “The more normalcy we can give her the better; disrupt her routine as little as possible.”

Eggsy looked over at another motorist, heart giving a panicked flutter and adrenaline erupting when he saw John in the passenger seat; John grinned smartly and waved at him. He was purposely letting himself be seen and recognized.

“Fuck!” he shouted, startling the other three, as the other car sped off ahead on the highway. “That was fuckin’ Tequila, Harry.”

“What?” he asked looking up ahead at the retreating car erratically weaving in and out of thick traffic. He reached and tapped his comm link to the others. “Someone get a track on that little car.”

He barely saw Lancelot speed off ahead of them barreling down the shoulder of the highway. Harry started tracking Lancelot so they could try to catch up and find John, reaching back and stilling Merlin’s anxious knee bouncing; holding firm, an attempt to calm him.

Eggsy followed the GPS tracker, pulling off the highway.

“Do we follow, Arthur, sir?” Stiles asked over comms.

“No,” Harry sighed, looking around for Lancelot’s SUV in the business littered area. “We’ll take care of John."

Eggsy scanned the area seeing the SUV had the vehicle with John inside cornered at a gas station. He let out a growl and pulled into the parking lot, screeching the brakes skidding the SUV to a hard stop and shoving the gear into park before jumping out ready to fight; almost effortlessly jumping on the hood of the other SUV and stomping across onto the little car’s hood. Harry got out and rounded to the other driver's side, finding John and his driver both looking panicked; they hadn’t expected to be caught up to and cornered.

Eggsy growled darkly when he looked through the windshield and saw a car seat bucked in the backseat of the little car, stalking across the top of the car; looking too much like a vicious troll; and plunked down onto the trunk, perking to attention when he hit and noticed the sound was odd. Like the trunk was packed full of something. He huffed, seeing Harry on the phone with local law enforcements knowing he definitely didn’t have jurisdiction to do anything to John himself in Kentucky, and ignored the trunk for now; relief and heartache hitting him when he looked in and saw the car seat was empty but obviously had been used fairly recently.

There was a toddler cup in the little cup holder on the seat and anyone smart knew not to let a child’s drink sit any unnecessary time in the car.

He sighed and settled himself to wait, planting himself on the roof of the car, his legs laid over the windshield just to be annoying and in the way however he could, smartly thumping one foot on the glass.

They had to wait less than an hour for local police to arrive; Harry was glad that it seemed whenever a crime involved a child, law enforcement was fairly quick to respond. He showed his government credentials to the responding officers and requested use of their facilities so John could be questioned extensively.

Permission granted, Harry gathered his men; herding Eggsy back into their SUV, seeing Merlin bent over trying to control his rage and devastation again.

“Go on to the hotel and get everything settled. Stay close to a phone but try not to seem too anxious; take care of Hamish most importantly.”

Eggsy nodded, steeling himself and pulling up his training. “Get back safe when you can. I mean it.”

Harry gave him a smile, stepping back to let Eggsy drive off. “I believe I can manage that, my boy. Don’t worry.”

As Eggsy took off, Merlin let out a soft huff; groaning. He was close to the end of his tether; wanting desperately to find his son again and get him back home where he belonged. But he also felt that itch of despair fearing the only way he would find Jason was as a discarded body.

########

Eggsy finally found their hotel and some of their search group waiting. He let out another steeling huff and got out ready to lead the group in Harry’s absence, glad that everyone already knew to listen to him when Harry wasn’t present. He took the check-in information inside to get checked in so they could unload the vehicles and get everything settled inside rooms.

When he came back out with a handful of key cards he passed them out, tucking one in his back pocket then going to help Merlin out of the back seat knowing he was exhausted, sore, and would have trouble moving after being cramped up for so long. Merlin leaned heavily on Eggsy’s shoulders, feeling like he was ready to collapse and let the rest of the world pass by without taking notice of him.

Eggsy found their room and got Merlin inside, barely getting him into the suite and through to the bedroom before Merlin went limp in his hold and went down heavily onto the mattress with a groan. 

“You’re going to rest,” Eggsy told him firmly, reaching to take his prosthetics. “You need to sleep sometime so don’t make me turn around and Dom your stubborn arse ‘cause I will if I haveta.”

Merlin just groaned and let Eggsy strip him and lay him down, sighing. Eggsy bundled Merlin snug then sat down beside him, letting Merlin put his head in his lap, picking up the remote to find something to watch while they waited for Harry to return.


	38. Chapter 38

Eggsy and Harry roamed passing out flyers to businesses and crowds knowing if they involved civilians in searching for Jason, there was a greater chance someone not involved with Statesman and therefore not ordered to stay quiet would come forward if Jason was spotted somewhere. Merlin mostly stayed back at the hotel, unable to comfortably get around to help with the physical work, running comms and surveillance.

Everyone felt more comfortable with Merlin in their ear as he would be on any mission, trusting him to be able to do his job despite his own grief and pains. The Kingsman Knights all thought of Merlin as the one who held them all together when everything went bad; now it was their turn to hold their wizard together.

In a little souvenir shop while Harry spoke with an employee and manager about putting up a couple flyers, Eggsy roamed the aisles waiting to be approached about the flyers he held. Harry wouldn’t let him go up to just anyone and ask, he had to wait until he found a curious onlooker. He tried not to seem like he was obviously fishing for anything, looking at the trinkets and oddities being sold, holding his stack of flyers so anyone could easily see Jason’s picture and the money reward being offered.

“Follow,” a light voice murmured in his ear, catching his attention. He turned seeing a young man walking off in the direction to his left. 

“Do it,” Merlin ordered in his other ear, perking Eggsy back to attention and getting him moving.

Harry finished with the manager, giving a few flyers, and turned to see Eggsy walking away. He jogged to catch up, seeing the man ahead in the crowd obviously leading Eggsy somewhere.

“If I didn’t know you’re armed I would be hauling you off for following some random person,” he mumbled, huffing softly.

Eggsy shrugged, looking at a rack of t-shirts as they passed by. “I wasn’t going to, but then Merlin told me to do it.”

“He’s an undercover agent, he could have info.” Merlin told them, irritation hinting in his tone. “Just fucking go with him, don’t lose him.”

Harry shrugged and followed Eggsy around to a dark, empty store front, palming his pistol instinctively, unable to see but knowing Eggsy had done the same.

In the dark Eggsy’s glasses scanned, showing him the path of the man and letting him easily follow and see hidden obstacles in the dark. The sudden bright stunned him a moment as he led Harry through a set of double doors into another room full of people. He blinked to clear his vision and looked around, seeing an obvious law enforcement set up. He sighed and released his grip on his pistol, relaxing when he felt Harry ease up at his shoulder.

“Sorry for the weirdness,” the man told them, peeling off pieces of a disguise. “We’ve been tracking those Statesman groups for a while, after their boss went missing suddenly. Then, heard they were suspected in the missing baby.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, the baby’s mother who left nearly as soon as he was born not wanting anything to do with him has taken him again. She tried once but we assume she couldn’t leave the country with him so she tried to just abandon him. I guess this time she had the proper documents to get him out of Scotland.”

“And people still think women are totally innocent creatures,” Eggsy muttered, moreso to himself than the group. “Ain’t ever heard of bitches like Susan Smith.” He had to stop himself from laughing when Harry sighed and gave his head a flick in light reprimand for mouthing off again.

“Well, in a lot of missing kid cases, it’s usually the non-custodial parent so we naturally start there if you have info on her.”

Harry sighed relieved and looked through his many flyers for Amia’s personal files they had with what little information she gave him. “I don’t know how accurate all of this is in regard to names, but at least she gave aliases and we have pictures..”

“Isn’t it just a little creepy hiding out in a gutted shop like this?” Eggsy asked, looking back as another incognito agent entered the room. “I mean, it kinda screams deranged killer lair.”

“Less suspicious, less of a chance of innocent people stumbling in and getting caught up in suspicion.”

Eggsy shrugged, trying to relax, trying to keep to his training. He was soothed when Harry reached up and held him where his shoulder met his neck, a loving touch to Eggsy but a simple hold to the unfamiliar onlooker. He let out a soft sigh, tension dropping just a little bit.

The lead agent sighed at the information Harry gave him. “How did y'all get mixed in with Statesman?”

“Do you want the long history lesson or the easy answer?” Eggsy asked with a grin, earning a flick to his ear and another adoring but exasperated sigh from Harry.

“We’re Kingsman,” Harry told him. “At one point we were under the assumption that Statesman were allies with us, we even combined forces for a while. But, we were deceived. We’ve come to the assumption that Amia’s relationship with our agent was part of the plans to overtake us, but nobody planned for a pregnancy to occur because of the age difference and she was in the age range that most doctors advise against pregnancy.”

“Kingsman?”

Harry smiled just a little bit and nodded. “Yes, the ones who thwarted Richmond Valentine years ago.”

“Well, alright then. I was almost ready to not trust you at all but that was impressive. You had what, only two agents survive?”

He shrugged, giving Eggsy’s shoulder a squeeze, smiling. “No, we only lost one; but just two were involved in the take down, led by Hamish himself so really they’re the ones who saved the world.”

He nodded, putting the papers detailing Amia in a stack of folders for their use. “Keep up your personal searches, get the kid’s picture out to the public as thick as you can; someone will come forward.”

“What about your news media outlets?” Eggsy asked, prompted by Merlin in his ear. “Would going public like that help at all?”

“Yeah,” he replied, leaning back against a table full of equipment and paperwork. “Leave me contact info and we’ll work on it.”

“I’d like it if we didn’t have to appear on news footage if possible; our jobs are being discreet and unknown, recognition isn’t necessary for us in this.” Harry told him, giving him one of his alias cards. “We might be able to get Hamish to cooperate, he doesn’t do undercover work.”

With everything in agreement and settled for Kingsman to work with local law enforcements, Harry led Eggsy out of the dark building and back out to the streets; taking Eggsy’s hand as they walked off to continue handing out flyers, the action automatic and instinctive.

Eggsy calmed again with the loving touch, focusing his mind on their tasks, knowing he needed to concentrate everything on finding Jason and bringing him back home to Merlin.

#######

The phone ringing woke Harry suddenly, startling him just a little bit. Still half asleep he reached over, arm heavy with sleep, feeling around for his phone and fumbling Eggsy’s off the side table onto the floor.

“Yes?” he answered groggily, reaching to nudge Eggsy awake behind him; perking just a little more awake when he heard a child crying in the background, the sound painful and frantic. He sat up when he heard the child scream, instantly wide awake and scrambling for the table where everything was set up to trace calls and run surveillance.

“Who is this?” he asked, seeing Eggsy and Merlin both starting to wake and become more alert.

Still, the caller didn’t answer but the child’s screams grew more painful and excruciating. He couldn’t recognize if he was hearing Jason, but dread hitting him all the same. He set up to trace the call, signaling and signing to Eggsy and Merlin orders to set everything up and alert the others. Eggsy immediately rushed to wake everyone needed, pounding on doors and barking orders at the barely awake agents.

As soon as Harry had a general location of the call, the phone disconnected. Harry turned to get dressed, throwing a handful of clothes at Merlin in his nearly frazzled state, already ordering the few agents who stumbled into the room worried about Eggsy’s frantic wake up call. Eggsy pushed his way through the crowd and started throwing on clothes.

Orders known and agents rushing to their tasks, Harry led Eggsy and Percival to go search the area where the cell phone pinged off a tower. Merlin set up at his station, connecting communication with everyone in their group, settling into his leading mindframe almost too easily despite being so personally connected to their case. He had a job to do to find his son, he needed to be level headed more than ever right now.


	39. Chapter 39

Merlin got the phone call no parent ever wanted, especially a parent of a missing child. Local police in Louisville were alerted to a toddler left in an abandoned car. But, Merlin couldn’t bring himself to go for an identification check; so Harry tasked Eggsy with staying with him while he went to Louisville.

Harry didn’t particularly want to see a deceased child but he wasn’t going to so quickly give up hope. It was hard enough to keep Merlin from giving up, he wasn’t going to add to everyone’s stress by becoming despondent and glum.

He and Lancelot arrived in Louisville and met up with a few local officers and some of the ones working Jason’s case, steadying and preparing himself as they went to a hospital morgue. He let out a slow breath outside the swinging doors, sending up a hope to the universe that he wasn’t about to see his godson dead.

Standing beside the fridge tray looking at the little covered body threatened to break him; even if this wasn’t Jason, it was somebody’s child.

Harry lost his breath in a relieved but still hopeless huff when he didn’t recognize the toddler’s face but knew decomposition and heat swelling had changed the appearance. He sighed and uncovered the little arms; Jason had a distinctive scar from surgery for his broken arm.

This child was virtually scar free; aside from the obvious marks of abuse. There were no surgical scars anywhere.

“No,” he huffed, thankful but grief still thick. “It’s not him.”

He huffed again and started away, groaning; taking out his phone. He needed to call Merlin now. He was more thankful to hear Eggsy’s voice on the other end.

“No, JB; go get in your kennel, not outside.”

“Eggsy,” Harry gruffed, sure that Eggsy wasn’t even aware that he in fact answered the phone.

“I’m here, you’re on speaker.”

“Wherever Hamish is, tell him it wasn’t Jason. We’re on our way back in a little bit, but it is not Jason; we still need to keep looking.”

Eggsy groaned loud, almost hitting his knees in the balcony doorway of their hotel suite. “Thank fuck for that!” He went to the bedside to wake Merlin, tapping him quickly and hurrying back out of the way when Merlin woke ready to fight; his norm in recent weeks no matter how gentle he was roused. Eggsy was just thankful Harry took away all of Merlin’s weapons already.

“Hey, it’s Harry; it wasn’t him. He’s still around somewhere.”

Merlin huffed confused and groggy, looking around the room. “What?”

Eggsy shook his head, hands up to show he wasn’t a threat to Merlin. “Body found not Jase,” he replied, hoping speaking simply would register with him.

Merlin groaned and laid down again, pulling the blankets up over his head to block out sound and light. Eggsy sighed, stepping up to get JB off the balcony and out of the way; putting him in the pet kennel but leaving the door open so he wouldn’t whine.

“Alright, he’s told; how long ‘til you get back?”

Harry chuckled, in the SUV and putting his phone on video; Eggsy started video on his side when he noticed the notification. “There’s a fair lot of traffic right now so it’ll be a little while still.”

Eggsy lounged at the foot of the bed, idly flicking open a couple buttons on his shirt; revealing just a tiny sliver of the nightie underneath his clothes, smile growing when Harry saw the little bit of green and perked to attention.

“How sure are you that you can’t get here quicker?”

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head. “You’re such a little tart.”

Eggsy giggled, unbuttoning two more; revealing Harry’s favorite nightie, sitting up and feigning a little strip tease, snickering when he stopped and started to button up again and heard Harry scoff at him. “Get back safe and you’ll get to see the rest.” he told him then disconnected the call and snuggled up beside Merlin.

Harry shook his head, smiling, and put his phone away. Lancelot drove unspeaking, not daring to mention that he peeked over curiously and saw the lingerie. He didn’t want to face Harry’s wrath for overstepping such a personal boundary.

##########

Eggsy sat up when he heard the room door open, rushing to his feet so he could greet Harry; putting on a smile as Harry came into the room, surprised to see a few of Dresden’s men following. Harry smiled at his boy, giving an apologetic shrug about the visitors; he wanted to take a while to relax with his boy before he had to resume duties.

Eggsy still tucked into Harry’s arms, nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder with a happy little noise; rubbing on Harry just a little bit to feel the lace under his shirt. Harry huffed softly on Eggsy’s temple, kissing him.

“Took you long enough.”

Harry chuckled, settling with Eggsy in a chair; putting Eggsy in his lap. Eggsy slid down to his knees at Harry’s feet instead, laying his head on Harry’s thigh. Harry smiled, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair slowly while he and Dresden’s men discussed more plans for further searching.

#########

Merlin tried to ignore his phone as another unknown number showed up on the screen. Anyone calling with leads for Jason went to Harry’s phone, the only one steady headed enough to handle all of the information.

Eggsy reached over Merlin’s lap, busy running surveillance, and grabbed the phone. “Harry’s Whorehouse, how can I help you?” he answered; smiling when Merlin huffed a little laugh.

Again the caller stayed quiet but Eggsy could hear a child crying frantically in the background.

Eggsy’s smile fell quickly. “Amia, is that you?” he asked, getting Merlin’s attention quickly. “I fuckin’ know that’s you; I know Jason’s voice. Where the fuck are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know you little bitch boy?”

They heard a slight echo to her voice and looked up at each other curiously then Merlin got to work quickly to trace the call. “I would definitely like to know so we can come save Merlin’s son you cunt. You never wanted him, so why now?”

Amia shrugged, smiling at her own little batch of cabana boys provided by John and Richardo before Tokyo. Merlin shot up from the bed, finally getting a location to report to Harry; trying not to limp exhausted.

“It’s really quite simple, Garyboy. I want money. Your little group destroyed Statesman and put me out of my very well paying job. I’ve had to turn to even more nefarious options. Did you know that organization your mom and step dad had is still going on and taking offers? I mean, they’ve changed the starting age to three so I just have to keep this little shit another couple years, but by that time Hamish will have run himself ragged and to another heart attack; this time hopefully fatal since John couldn’t fucking dose him right the first time.”

Eggsy shook his head, throwing up a hand to silence Harry and the men rushing into the bedroom, shushing them as he furiously got to his feet needing to pace so he wasn’t breaking equipment in his anger.

“I’m gonna fucking find you and take you out my goddamn self you piece of shit cunt bitch whore!”

He sent a hard glare at the group stifling laughter, silencing them. He saw Harry and Merlin hunched together over a laptop getting a map of the area where Amia hid.

“Come on, Garyboy. You know you can’t threaten anyone; you’re too much of a pussyboy. I’ve seen your club pictures.”

Eggsy nearly growled when the phone disconnected, surprising everyone when he threw Merlin’s phone against the wall and shattered it to pieces. Harry rushed and knocked Eggsy to his knees, fisting Eggsy’s hair to quickly put him down and calm him; other hand wrapping carefully around Eggsy’s throat.

Eggsy let out a groan but couldn’t fight him, going limp and quiet with a soft sigh. Harry leaned Eggsy on his legs, turning to address his men.

“You all have orders, get to work.” he demanded, knocking everyone into gear and getting them scrambling to finally hit the hideout where Amia and John had Jason held captive.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so last chapter of pt five!
> 
> seriously, those few who have stayed the whole way, thank you! I know this is a whole ball of crazy but, that's just how it is lol. I'll start pt six tomorrow.

A few days after the last taunting phone call, another toddler was found; just barely alive and fading quickly. Harry and Merlin rushed to the hospital when police were able to verify identification that the toddler was Jason, though he was malnourished and was being slowly starved; and they suspected abuse but his condition was too awful to yet know for sure.

Eggsy worked with police to finally locate Amia and John, neither were at the house where Jason had been found, and finally had a trail on the two. He and his fellow Knights banded together to help police search and find them.

Unfortunately both were dead in an assumed murder/suicide. Eggsy wanted to see Amia punished, wanted to give her pain and torture himself, but he had to accept their fate. His job now was focusing on his Doms and making sure Merlin especially was taken care of, making sure he kept fed and rested.

At the hospital Eggsy found Harry sitting outside the PICU, arms crossed and long legs laid out crossed at his ankles, head dipped down as he’d fallen asleep where he sat in the chair on the wall. Eggsy sat down carefully and reached to raise back Harry’s head, not wanting him to have a sore neck later.

Harry snorted awake a little startled. “I wasn’t sleeping,” he said quickly, looking around; seeing Eggsy beside him and grinning at him. Harry smiled instinctively as Eggsy leaned in and snugged close, nuzzling Eggsy’s hair. “I was just thinking too hard.”

Eggsy snickered, putting his head down on Harry’s shoulder. “Alright, I won’t point out that I coulda swore you were snoring. How’s the Bub?”

He sighed and shook his head, hugging Eggsy close; repositioning and recrossing his legs more comfortably. “They’ve placed a feeding tube and they’ll have to keep him mostly medicated so he isn’t pulling it out again; immobilized his little arms to keep him from being able to grab at it. Hamish nearly lost it when the nurses had to hold Jason down. I had to force him out of the room so he wouldn’t get in their way. He hates me a little bit for it right now but since only one of us is allowed in the room at a time, he’ll calm down before he’s herded out for the night.”

Eggsy sighed quietly. “So how are we gonna manage staying here with him?”

“They only allow immediate family to stay; Hamish will be given one of the family counsel rooms to sleep in, they’re just off the PICU doors. During the day he’s going to be in the room with Jason.”

That pained Eggsy just a little bit. He wanted to be able to stay close to Merlin and tend to him like he had been since they arrived in Kentucky. Harry grinned at him and held him close, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and scritching lightly; leaning to kiss the pout on his face.

“Do you want to go look in on them before visiting hours are closed?”

Eggsy nodded but hugged tighter, a little fearful, to Harry as they stood and started for the double doors into the ward. Harry paused at the nurses’ station and let the charge nurse know they were only stepping in for a moment then led Eggsy down to Jason’s room. Eggsy took one look at little Jason laying sleeping, he was too thin and looked so frail it would only take a gentle breeze to break a bone, and he couldn’t take another step. He quickly muffled the broken gasp that tried to come out, clinging tighter to Harry’s hand.

Merlin looked up when he heard them, exhausted and run ragged; two days worth of stubble on his chin and cheeks. “Hey,” he mumbled.

“We’re going to have to go soon, just wanted to let you know. We’ll be back soon as we can tomorrow morning. Still, I want you to call me if anything changes, understood?”

Merlin nodded, grumbling at him, and turned his attention back to Jason; waving them off with barely a flick of his limp wrist before resting his head back in his hand. He stiffened when arms wrapped around him unexpectedly, but calmed as he recognized Eggsy’s hold around his shoulders. Eggsy squeezed him firmly for a minute before releasing him and going back to Harry so they could leave and return to their hotel. Harry watched Merlin for a moment then turned with Eggsy tucked to his side, leaning a little heavy on his shoulders as adrenaline started to wear off.

Outside the hospital they saw police gathered talking to multiple news outlets, Jason’s case had gained national news and it seemed the entire country was tuned in to Kentucky for updates. Harry tucked Eggsy closer, knowing neither of them would be recognized since they avoided being seen on any cameras during interviews and press conferences; Pamela had fielded all the public needs, but still not wanting to risk anyone seeing him clearly. Eggsy smartly kept his head down as they rushed past the crowd of reporters and cameras.

They hurried to an SUV and got inside without being called out, again with Eggsy driving, and got away from the hospital without incident.

Eggsy huffed and finally let himself relax as he pulled out to the main roads.

“That fuckin’ bitch is goddamn so fuckin’ lucky she’s dead. I still wanna fuckin’ go dismember her corpse. How can a mother hurt her own baby? What’s wrong with all these psycho fuckin’ mothers goin’ around murderin’ and hurtin’ their kids? Are all women like this, am I gonna have to worry about Daisy losing her shit one day like this?”

Harry reached over and took Eggsy’s trembling hand, feeling him still just a little bit. “I’m positive Daisy will be just fine as a mother; she has you seeing after her care.”

Eggsy snickered and blushed at the light praise, flicking his nose bashfully. “I’m not doing anything though. It’s all you.”

Harry huffed at him but didn’t argue knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince Eggsy of his own greatness so easily.

############

At the hotel Eggsy helped Harry inside and up to their room, depositing him on the bed with an exerted breath. Harry was a little heavier the more tired he got during the long days. Harry started to undo his tie and work on his buttons but Eggsy stood between his knees and batted his hands away, untying the tie and slipping it off, hooking it around his own neck so he could unbutton Harry’s shirt; carefully taking the cufflinks.

“Are you going to let me shower myself tonight?” Harry teased smiling up at his boy.

Eggsy shrugged, pausing as if he was considering the request, fingers rubbing slowly over Harry’s undershirt and tugging it up out of his waistband with his button up shirt. “Well, since the shower is devastatingly tiny, we don’t have a choice do we?”

He reached for Harry’s belt, pulling it free and rolling it up to put away. Harry tugged on Eggsy’s belt loop, manhandling him to straddle his lap; holding Eggsy’s waist.

“I could always skip one night, spend the time I would be in there in here making up for all the hours I’ve had to spend not with my sweet boy.”

Eggsy snickered, nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s chin. “You’re all sooty and sweaty, you’ll feel better if you shower; and I need to as well so you might as well tonight so you don’t have to rush in the morning to do it.”

Eggsy squealed surprised when Harry picked him up and flipped him playfully down onto the mattress; being careful not to hurt him. He laughed and tried to sit up, but was stopped when Harry leaned down for a kiss as he got to his feet to undress totally and head for the bathroom.

Eggsy rolled to his feet to set out night clothes for himself and Harry, then made himself comfortable on the couch in the front room of the suite to wait for his turn in the shower; turning on the tv for background noise while he waited.


End file.
